Harry Potter: My creations
by Kingdark
Summary: Separate one shots. All containing Harry Potter but crossed with one fandom or another. Chapter 20 posted. It did not go the way I had in mind. Maybe better luck next time.
1. Harry can create replicators

_**All the chapters within this 'story' will be unconnected unless otherwise mentioned. Think of them as failed idea's or just cliché plots that I just wanted to try myself.**_

_**Kingdark**_

Harry Potter and his ability to make minions.

Kingdark: **The world of Harry Potter and stargate are one and the same.**

The things that Harry can make have three stages in which they can 'evolve.' Each stage will make them more powerful. The only way to evolve is with experience and if Harry focusses his own magic into his creations. His creations are a mix between the BORG of star trek, the REPLICATORS from stargate and bits and pieces from the transformers in general.

'Minion'

A 'newborn' minion comes with the collective link already active. The new minions are taught what they need to know in the first few months. It is not something that happens instantaneously. The minions are fairly stupid and need constant instruction and supervision of older more experienced Drones. Minions share what they see and do with each other which is then 'uploaded' into a database that the drones can access. The drones filter the information even more which is then send to a second more secure database. Harry can try to look for information but this is more like surfing on google. It takes a while and you need to know what you are looking for.

This is what minions can do.

Minions are the soldiers.

Minions can do some very basic manipulating of energy.

Minions are born with the collective link already active.

Minions can only replicate more of themselves.

Minions upload whatever they see, hear, do and feel into a database.

'Drone'

The drone is smarter, more advanced and is of a 'higher rank' than the minions. Think of the drones like the officers in an army and the minions as the soldiers. Drones can eat items and then replicate them perfectly. The item does not need to work. The drones sort through what the minions record and filter through the garbage. Drones can make more minions or if they have enough resources they can make more drones as well although the resources required to do that are high.

Drones are the officers.

Drones can do more advanced spells and energy manipulating then minions.

Drones are smarter and more advanced then their little brothers: 'minions.'

Drones can absorb or eat items and then replicate them perfectly. This includes themselves.

Drones can change their appearance as long as they have the mass to do it.

(This means that a drone the size of an ant cannot shift into a lion because it does not have the mass to do so. The drone would need to eat a lot of raw matter (stone, metal) to grow in size before it could begin to shift into a lion.

'Android'

If the minion is the soldier and the drone the officer then the android are the generals. They are the highest authority and help Harry look for the information he needs. They take care of the lower ranks on their own. The androids are the most advanced, the smartest and just the best all around.

Androids are the generals and the admirals.

Androids can replicate themselves plus they can repair and replicate items with minimal resources.

Androids can manipulate energy and magic a lot more easier then their subordinates.

Androids adapt themselves to their enemies. (like how the Borg adapt their shielding and armour.)

Androids have virtually no limitations in what they look like.

Androids have a special ability that can take over a human against their will. This happens very slowly but no longer then two months or how many Androids invest in hastening the process.

'Shift'

If Harry is the supreme commander then 'Shift' is his second in command. Shift is the first creation that Harry ever made and has the highest ranking among the others. Like the androids shift can take over humans. It takes one whole month before an android or shift is ready to use it.

Prologue

Harry had always been a lonely child. Maybe that is the reason that he was blessed with the power to make companions? How or when he had made his first friend Harry couldn't remember. He just knew that it had always been with him and that his hated uncle, aunt and cousin couldn't see it. And if they couldn't see it then they couldn't take it away from him.

It was one of the few pleasures he had in his young life. His first friend was actually able to shift into four different forms on top of his starting one. A rat, dog, stag and a bird. Depending on the situation his friend could actually split himself in four separate beings. But no more than four. Since his basic form appeared to be that of a big spider there were rarely issues that he was detected. Whenever he did change forms, he could always pick the size he wanted.

Since Harry had now a good friend that he called Shift. Shift had told him that when he was bigger, stronger and more experienced that would be limitless in what form he took. He needed time and resources to evolve though and neither was directly at hand. Shift could only eat that many rocks and stones before the rocks in the area were all gone. And shift had used those rocks to upgrade himself as much as he could.

When Harry's eight birthday arrived Dudley had invented 'Harry hunting for the first time. It didn't take long for Harry to realize that being caught was bad. It was only because he was just naturally faster then his cousin that Harry managed to escape. It was that time that Harry realized he needed help. And shift was just the guy to help him out.

. x . SCENE BREAK . x .

"What do you mean you can't help me?" Harry demanded.

"Exactly what I said young master." Shift answered calmly. "And please don't raise your voice. It doesn't suit you."

Harry flushed in embarrassment. "I still want a better answer you know." The boy insisted.

'Sigh.'

"What do I need above all else in order to upgrade myself or to repair things for you?" Shift asked calmly.

"You need materials and the energy that we haven't been able to explain yet." Harry answered automatically.

"Exactly." Shift agreed. "While I can certainly eat my share in order to make more copies, they would be far weaker then myself. Not only that but they would not be able to do the same things that I can do." Shift told Harry.

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked. "If you got more copies that means you have more processing power. And more processing power means that you yourself are better all around too."

Shift -still in his basic spider form- considered those words carefully. Harry could communicate flawlessly with him as if they were speaking the same language. Even though he looked like a spider, he was still a mix between technology and magic. That meant that he had been able to insert a microphone and a basic speaker. Shift wasn't actually speaking English. They were speaking a language that Shift had created over six months time. And it had only taken another six months to make Harry fluent in the language.

Shift switched to English to be able to form a decent response. While his language was fairly adaptable it was still new and sometimes he had to invent new terms and words to connect it to something else.

"That would leave them vulnerable though." The spider look a like pointed out.

"That still doesn't make the fact that Dudley is going to catch me one day go away." Harry retorted calmly.

'Sigh'

"Fine." Shift admitted defeat. "I'll go visit that second bedroom of Dudley and see if I can eat a couple of things that Dudley will never use again. I swear I saw some kindergarten toys around the other day."

"The quicker you do it the better buddy." Harry said again. "I wish there was something else we could do though."

Shift wanted to say that there was a solution but didn't say anything. That option was a last resort and while he trusted his master, the boy was still eight years old and had the maturity of one. That was to say that he was advanced for his age but that still didn't remove that fact that he was eight. The ability would take a lot of time to work out, possibly years. But if and when it was completed it would be incredible beneficial.

Two years later...

July 31st 1990 - Privet Drive

A lot of things had changed in only two years. Shift had subtly used his ability to take over a human to take over the biggest bully of number four: Vernon Dursley.

With Vernon taken down a peg or two life was much more comfortable. That didn't mean that his life was **normal**. Petunia was an just as much a bitch as she ever was. And Shift was itching to take her down a peg or two as well. But that could wait. Thanks to the link that Harry had with shift and the minions, Harry was able to study a lot better. If he didn't understand something then the 'collective' would explain it to him a thousand times if it was required to do so. Harry had no need to be embarrassed at all. The minions were unable to betray him period.

Technically, it was cheating using the minions as help. But they were as much a part of him as his hand. So he couldn't just ignore it. Nobody **knew** about his minions in the first place so it was pointless.

The fact was that he was one of the smartest ten year old's around. Dudley didn't dare touch him any more because Harry was helping anyone that needed it. And if they mentioned Dudley beating Harry up, it would get back to Vernon eventually. And while the man would never really hurt Dudley, he could still take away privileges. Dudley knew that he would do it if he broke a rule because it had already happened.

Harry had been able to get himself a scholarship -it meant that he was able to go to a better than average school- if he was able to keep his points up to a certain level.

It was in that year that something happened that irreversibly changed Harry's character. It changed him from an easy going boy, to a child plotting for revenge. It was in that year that the Gryfindor part of him was suppressed and the scholar part of him took control.

Shift still hadn't told Harry what he could do. The boy had matured by a lot, and his only excuse was running out. Shift didn't want to admit it to anyone -even to himself- but he was worried what his master would do if he found out about it. Shift was worried that if Harry found out that every third evolution -the android- could do the same thing as him -the only fourth evolution- namely to take over a human being once they had gathered sufficient resources.

Shift could order Vernon to do anything and he would do it. Vernon could resist of course, but with enough pain applied that resistance would fade eventually until he did what he was told.

Harry had spend a lot of resources to evolve a handful into androids. It had tired him out constantly, but it had been well worth it. Those androids were able to protect him whenever it was needed. Since they were able to transform into an adult human they were able to scare away whatever threatened their master.

The point was that with the five of them being fully evolved it would mean five humans under their control. Swift didn't know if Harry would handle such a thing maturely and carefully.

July 31st 1991 - late afternoon

Swift had finally decided to come clean. He was going to tell his Master what he had been doing.

Swift had chosen a time where his master was relaxed and particularly happy. His received grades had been some of the best of the region and that was more than enough reason to be proud and happy about it. Swift joined his master, shifting into his favourite dog form but not making it too big. He looked like a big puppy the most.

"We need to talk about something young master." Swift told the young boy after thirty minutes of comfortable silence.

'?' Harry didn't say anything but simple moved his head like a curious cat. Just a bit to the side.

"Remember that power I was developing?" Swift reminded carefully.

"You are talking about your ability to infect a human and take control of that person to something akin of permanent mind control." Harry corrected gently.

Swift didn't react for a few moments. "When did you found out about that?" The dog looked particularly cute. Swift had found out about the typical cuteness a puppy had, and that Harry had a weak spot when he looked his cutest.

"I connected the dots." Harry shrugged. "And you forgot that I have access to the Collective."

It actually took a few moments before swift realized what Harry meant. "You actually found out about it by looking into the collective' database?"

Harry shrugged. "I trust you buddy. You have proven that to me countless of times already. If you thought I shouldn't know about it... I decided to put it out of my mind unless there was an emergency situation that called for it." Harry explained calmly.

"I've been doing without that for years now. You taught me the advantages of an ace in the hole. And your ability to enslave people to our will certainly belongs in that group."

Swift swallowed nervously. "Isn't the term 'enslaving' a bit harsh?" He asked.

"I mean, I keep a pretty tight leash on Vernon, but that's a given. But should it be used on others... I don't think you would need to keep an equally tight leash on them as well."

Harry just shrugged. "Like I said, I don't plan on using it when I don't need too. And correct me if I'm wrong, but they don't **have** to enslave the ones they 'infect' now do they?" Harry pointed out calmly. The boy had a knowing look. Like he knew something, or had realized something that he -swift- hadn't.

That is when it hit him. The way they 'infected' a human was actually rather simple. And rather cliché too if you looked in the fictional sector. They were infected with hundreds of thousands of tiny little nano-probes. Or nanites if you wanted to use the more known word.

The nano-probes could do many things. They could increase their natural healing factor, or they could even enhance their magic to make them more powerful. On the other side of things, the nano-probes could make them feel sick and pain if they were doing something that Harry wouldn't like. But what Harry found the most interesting was that the nanites were able to change how their hosts saw things. They could for example, make them see Harry in a most positive light and make them ignore or forget about their negative aspects.

So on one hand you had the healing and making them more powerful by enhancing their natural magic within their bodies. On the other they were able to make their hosts virtual slaves to Harry's will and they wouldn't even realize it!

That was the power of the nano-probes that Harry could deploy. It was a different way to gain loyalty but just as effective.

Harry had proven himself to be a very intelligent boy. But more importantly, he knew when to show those smarts of him and when not too. Harry 'knew' that he had an unknown type of energy that he was able to manipulate. And to be truthful, he had only managed to do a few low key things. He had gotten the idea from the 'charmed' television series. The stuff that Paige could do, or to be precise to summon things to her.

So he had begun experimenting with that type of energy as well. The results weren't as positive as he wanted but still... He could do it but its range was rather limited. That didn't mean that it was short... Just that it was too limited for the stuff he had in mind.

His range was about a kilometre in range with him standing in the centre. His summoning wasn't as flashy thankfully. It just appeared in his hand with barely a sound at all. The only downside of it -aside from its range- was that it tired him out by a lot. That meant that he couldn't go on a... 'Borrowing' spree in the stores and shops in the area. Not only that but he had to have a very clear image of what he wanted. And if it wasn't there... Then he had wasted the energy for nothing at all.

Aside from summoning things to him, he had another couple of things he could do. He could teleport himself to whatever location he wanted with no range limitation. Or at least he hadn't found out if it had a range limitation. Just like the summoning bit, he had to have a clear image of where he wanted to go.

The last few things were just small things. Locking or unlocking a door, making himself unnoticeable unless he did something unusual.

Harry's world would be turned on its head when he would receive his letter for the school he was registered on since he was born. Harry J. Potter would take that world into a golden age whether they wanted it or not. Those politicians that thought they could manipulate him would be surprised to see that it wouldn't be as easy as they had hoped.

And a certain headmaster would become very frustrated as he tried to figure out how the boy who lived thought. Having Harry as a friend would nearly guarantee a good job. And for the parents it meant that they had the voice of the boy who lived himself. And that support could become invaluable.

. x .

This is not what I had in mind really. I got stuck like I usually do.


	2. Harry becomes the master of replicators

_**This is an story / idea that is sort of the same like the previous chapter. I'm fascinated for reason with a Harry Potter that has somehow access to replicators or a form of it. This chapter is not connected to the previous chapter. But just like that one it is a stargate Harry Potter crossover. It starts in a completely different way though. Just a word of warning though: while these chapters may be used by other authors there is one exception in that rule.**_

_**'You may use the FIRST chapter of my stories in general HOWEVER all chapters that follow are OFF LIMITS. You can use BITS AND PIECES of them but NOT direct quotes. If I discover that anyone breaks this rule, I can assure you that I am on friendly terms with plenty of authors that can and will flame your stories for breaking this rule.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Kingdark:** I STILL don't have a 'mastery' over 'death and dead.' I don't want to mix them up so I'm trying to avoid using those words unless I'm absolutely sure its either of them. Could anyone help me out again?_

_Thanks_

This is an AU obviously and I'm going to tell you how it changed very shortly before the story itself starts.

First of all the sixth and seventh books didn't happen. In fact, Peter did something wrong with the ritual which resulted in the termination of all marked death eaters. Since Harry is only a fourth year that limits his spells and won't even establish the DA. This means I'm going to use a used cliché to fix that up. Just a warning about that. The ancients are NOT the ancestors of the magicals of earth. No witches and wizards have ever ascended before. In my story magical ascended are more powerful than the complete combined force of the ascended combined. But don't worry, Harry won't keep that power. That means that Harry won't be able to access the chair of the outpost on earth or activate any technology on Atlantis.

The first few scenes will be on earth but afterwards it will be mostly stargate SG-1.

Prologue

_Flashes of the past..._

'People have died in these tournaments before...' (Hermione)

"How am I ever going to survive a tournament that witches and wizards three years older then me have failed to survive?' (Harry)

"Tell me how you did it... So you won't tell me? Fine then. Consider our friendship over. Don't talk to me, don't look at me and don't ever think our friendship can ever be repaired. I should have known that it was all an act. Snape's right. You are nothing but an attention seeking bastard!" (Ron)

_**-scene break-**_

That's when something snapped within the boy who lived. One moment he was the hero of all and the next... He was thrown away like a broken toy? He had enough about that with his bastard relatives.

Only Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw and surprisingly enough the twin's Weasley from his own house were his only allies he had.

"Our little brother may have been stupid enough to declare his 'friendship' over with you 'WE' know better." One of them had explained.

"We've been watching you since first year. The hat wanted to put us in Slytherin but it eventually put us with the lions. Do you know why?" Fred had asked him.

'No.'

"Because we are cunning and ambitious enough with our talent for making products of various tasks. The two of us have a little ability that's little know. The both of us not only are very talented in charms, potions and transfiguration but we got the instinct needed for doing magic. That's why our products rarely if ever backfire when we try them." George added.

"Anyway, we know for a fact that you didn't put your name in the hat. It isn't your style and we think we know you well enough to know that you don't desire any extra attention on your head. You can trust in me and George to watch your back We'll help you with spell that are useful and aren't usually taught until later years-"

Fred was interrupted by Fred. "To get to the point, we'll make sure that not only will you pass the tasks, you'll do it in such a way that will not only make it clear that you haven't put your name in, but you are actually doing better than the other champions."

Harry had still hesitated to accept their help. He remembered how hurt he had been when Ron had cut all his ties with him. And Hermione had followed for some reason. Something told him that something was going on with her but at the time he hadn't cared.

"We'll even swear a basic oath to you." George offered. "We can be your first minions too!" Fred added.

Neville who had been watching decided right then and there that he was going to put the Longbottom charm behind the potters like they had always done before.

"And you'll have me to watch your back as well." Neville had told them.

_**-scene break-**_

Fred and George had kept to their promise and had been teaching Harry spells for nearly anything you could think. Anything that could possible be useful in nearly any situation. The amount of spells Harry knew grew daily because the more he practised his spells the easier his magic came to him.

Every task he accomplished in a way that would go down with the history books. Ron's weak and pathetic attempt to re-establish their friendship had backfired on him. And with Hermione becoming more and more a hermit as her own relation with Ron went into the deep end, the previous golden trio had come to an end.

When the third task arrived, the traitor professor had not only NOT the time to do anything, because Harry blew his way through the objects. He used raw power and ruthlessness to get pass the objects. When he touched the cup transformed into a portkey his life would change forever.

Harry's magic had gone through a whole change. It had finally be able to grow in order to protect it's master and his allies. It was eagerly using all the magic and resources available in order to make its master even more powerful. It would not let anything happen to the one that commanded its presence. It was using the elder cloak of invisibility to hide how powerful it truly was. Harry had found the second of the three _**hallows**_ completely by accident when he stumbled onto the room of requirement. The power it offered was then used so Harry's magic was able to communicate with a higher level of existence and tie Harry to that to keep him alive.

Nothing was more important than the happiness of its master.

Harry did not know what peter did wrong. Because as far as he could see he did everything the ritual required. Whatever it was, it landed him to his current situation.

_**-scene break-**_

The moment that Harry's blood touched the potion that Voldemort was bathing in caused a powerful magical shock-wave. Harry's magic that was already greyish by nature could not stand to be used against something so corrupted. Nor could it survive to touch something so dark of nature.

Harry's magic used the shock-wave to destroy the weak body that Voldemort inhabited as well as what remained of his life force. Voldemort had used the mark to tie himself to the earth. He was draining his death eaters to remain 'alive' until he could get a body. The moment he got a body, that link had gone on 'stand by' again.

Since the only way to make sure that Voldemort remained gone, Harry's magic used the connection that Voldemort shared with his followers to kill them as well. Since Harry was connected through his own scar with Voldemort, it guided the released magical power as well as their life force to add to Harry's own. This resulted in Harry's body being forcefully repaired by the extreme amounts of magic that he could now command.

Harry's magic was far from finished though. Harry's magic was not yet self aware. Or to be more precise, it was only as aware as it was because of its master connection to Voldemort, or rather to his magic. The more experienced a wizard or witch is, the more 'aware' that his or her magic becomes.

When you add the 'experience' that the magic of several dozen marked death eaters to Harry's own, the result was something that hadn't happened since... Ever.

By the time that the new and additional magic was settling itself within Harry's body his magic had already become sentient and self aware. Self aware enough but still fanatically loyal to its master Harry Potter.

The addition of so much magical power, life force as well as their experience and knowledge resulted in Harry ascending for a brief moment. Harry's magic though realized immediately that its master was not ready to face those powerful beings. So when they tried to interfere, it drained nearly all the magic it had available to 'shake' them up like flies and put a permanent confusion curse on them. It would feed on whatever power it had available and could only be removed by a being that was not yet infected. And since the ascended beings were connected like a hive of bee's made the chance of that happening none existent.

Harry's magic could not risk the safety of its master and took advantage of the brief moment of ascension to grab as much knowledge as was possible, copy it into books and put those books in a hastily created library in a sub-pocket that it would subtly teach its master how to access.

In addition of taking all that knowledge, Harry's magic also took advantage of the chance to recharge itself. It had spend an incredible amount of magic -worth about fifty witches and wizards- and it had never felt so vulnerable in a long time.

Once it had recharged itself, it used that remaining power to grab even more knowledge and add it to its master only allies. Remember that this happened in only a couple of seconds so Harry's magic's work was most definitely rushed.

Harry's magic expanded it's senses to make a hasty scan of its master allies. Fred, George, Luna and Hermione were the ones that were scanned first and accepted. It did not find any other people worthy of being its master ally.

Harry's magic used the additional knowledge that it had taken and 'dumped' it into those people after briefly warning and connecting with their own magics. Harry's magic shared its experience to make those witches and wizard's magics aware as well, resulting in their own loyalty to Harry to the extreme.

Harry de-ascended again but was no aware of doing so. Harry had in fact been unconscious since the shock-wave had hit him. Harry was unaware that Harry's magic did what was technically treason and espionage when it did a world wide scan, took a copy of all the knowledge that was put on paper and absorbed that knowledge as its own as well as adding it to the library that it had hastily created earlier.

This fact made it aware of the 'SGC' in America as well as the state of the galaxy. Harry's magic realized that becoming a power equal to these fake 'Gods' would not only make sure that its host was safe, but also that none could touch him.

Harry's magic took what power it had left, transported the Weasley twin, Neville, Luna and Hermione to Harry's current location and then transported them to the planet that had once held an advanced civilization. The civilization that had created the replicators. Since the replicators were very aggressive, Harry's magic pacified them by touching them and sharing its experience in return for their unquestionable loyalty.

Having a master that could possibly make them sentient was a very powerful promise for them. It guaranteed the loyalty of the replicators to the five magicals. The civilization that had created the replicators was already at war with them. And they were losing badly too. It was for that reason that the appearance of five teenagers in the middle of replicator territory was undetected. When the replicators began taking adults away instead of killing them instantly it was taken as an unknown factor in their programming. The replicators needed people that could teach their new young masters. Since the replicators could change the DNA if they wanted too, it was only a small matter to make them loyal to the five teenagers.

When the war ended, the world was not as touched by war as you would think. The replicators made sure to repair as many bases and cities as they could. The ones that survived were now loyal to the five teenagers so they could begin to rebuilt their civilization.

_**-scene break-**_

end

This has a lot of potential I think. I first wanted to 'give' Harry a harem -namely the ones that remained loyal to him- but changed my mind.

These are the characters I chose and the reason why.

Weasley twin's

I chose them because frankly they are genius's. Think of what they created in canon and think of what they could do if and when they would understand technology combined with magic.

Luna Lovegood

I like her character. You can give her weird powers and explain it away to the way she acts.

Neville Longbottom

I like his character plain and simple. That, and I like the 'Longbottom and Potter' have been allies for generations' cliché. Oh well.

Total amount of word count comes around at 2.253 words. I want to repeat one more time that while you -the reader- may use this idea, I can still too. Whatever I publish as a second chapter CANNOT be used.

This was published on 15/05/2011.


	3. Harry is a king?

Chapter 3

chapter 2 continued.

This is a follow up from chapter two. Just like I said before, THIS chapter is OFF LIMITS to copy as a whole. This is a rather short chapter I know. But I'm fascinated by the idea that Harry has somehow access to the replicators and is the master of them. It's barely worth the read, but it is something until I can write something better.

A reminder of what happened last time:

The ritual of Voldemort failed and resulted in his and his death eaters destruction. The magic and life force of those death eaters were added to Harry's own magic and life force resulting in him ascending for a brief moment, kicking the other ascended ass with a confusion curse before descending again.

Harry's magic took advantage of the brief moment of ascension to copy as much knowledge as it could before hastily putting it in books in a hastily created library in a sub-pocket that Harry would eventually learn how to access. Not only that, but it also did a scan of the earth and took a copy of every bit of paper before adding that too to his new library.

And finally, Harry's magic shared some of the magic and the life force to his new allies (Weasley twins, Neville, Luna and Hermione) as well as touching their magics, making them too more aware as well as sharing some of the knowledge. As a last touch, Harry's magic when it was still ascended looked for possible allies and came up with the replicators. Harry and his allies were transported to their planet in replicator conquered territory to keep them safe.

From that moment onwards, people there were not killed when possible but captured to be 'edited' in order to make them loyal to the magical five.

**And that's what happened in a nutshell.**

**I will assume that the original air dates are the times when it actually happened. Unless it was stated otherwise. I'm not following SG-1 canon too closely but I will check wikipedia for a rough summary of each episode. Since it is 1994 when the beginning of the story actually happens, it means that it will be three years before the first episode comes to pass.**

**Three years before SG-1 can do their thing.**

**Three years where the five magicals have access to advanced technology, knowledge of the state of the galaxy and the opportunity to build an armada to get rid of the Goa'uld.**

**Chapter start**

It had been three years since the five magical humans found themselves on an actual different planet. They found out about the state of the galaxy, that they now commanded an entire planet's resources as well as a virtual endless army of replicators.

The five of them had each assumed their own positions.

Luna was the sort to be hunting for information so she sort of took the position of secret services. Not that it was actually needed because every other human on the planet had been infected wit replicators and was thus loyal to the five of them.

Hermione was the type to gather knowledge. She wanted to know as much as possible and tended to plan everything out. The perfect person for developing other technologies.

The Weasley twins did the actual building as well as adding magical elements to them. Their library was so large that it had three underground levels -the lower the more dangerous the information there was- and TEN floors up. Not counting the ground floor.

Then of course there was Harry. He didn't know how he was roped into it, but he found himself being the leader of a whole planet. All infected humans continued their lives as they had done before the replicators had come to be, Most of it was running itself. There was one important factor that had him working hours on end.

The protection of this new planet or more importantly the system. The Goa'uld were not entirely unaware abut their existence but were content to just ignore them. Content in the knowledge that they could enter their system, invade their planet and take their developed technologies as their own.

The only way he would be safe was to build space stations as well as defensive towers in his system in order to protect it from invaders. While the replicators had perfected the technologies they had absorbed as much as they could, it still was far less advanced then what the Goa'uld had available.

As far as Harry could see he had several option. The first, building space stations like mentioned before was out. Should the Goa'uld detect them half built it would spell doom for his new home. Building space stations might result in bringing down the entire might of the system lords down on them. Not a good thing.

A secondary option was to built cheap defence towers that could be built in only a few hours. It would do in a pinch but was hardly subtle at all.

The third option was something that he had been spending a large amount of resources in already. A fleet. Or more importantly, something that resembled a space fleet. When Harry had half jokingly suggested to base their models based on fictional science fiction series the replicators had actually checked if it was possible.

Harry had now a small fleet of ships based on star wars. He actually couldn't believe it when before him he saw an actual x-wing. A star destroyer was still beyond their current technology as well as a lack of resources. It wouldn't do to drain his planet like that.

Harry had decided that he needed more income. Needed more resources. In other words: he needed more planets. That meant he had to invade other planets and take them as his own.

And that meant waging war on people who had done nothing to him.

,x,


	4. No, he is a prince instead

Chapter 4

Kingdark: This is a Harry Potter – final fantasy crossover with some stargate SG1 on the side.

I always wanted to write a story where Harry gets somehow trained in final fantasy magic. And not being limited in silly little classes that cannot exist in the real world. The fact remains that being able to do ALL the final fantasy magic would be overkill I'm still forced to separate them in SOME classes at the very least.

The problem is that the magic from final fantasy is mostly based on violence and war. Just take a look at the games. You have to slaughter dozens if not hundreds (probably thousands by the time you reach level 80) of monsters to get stronger. I'm assuming that the reader is at least somewhat familiar with the final fantasy magics, but just in case I'm giving you a short overview on what the types of magics do. If you want to know more, just google it for crying out loud.

**Black magic:**

The black magic spells are all meant for pure destruction or curing some negative effects. I cannot find a single spell that can do actually some good, aside from curing negative effects of course. The spells can be used to tear down houses, or change the landscape but those facts by themselves should tell you that the black magics from the game are pretty darn powerful. That's why I have no choice but to make them terrible weak in close combat. They can still defend themselves but they aren't suited for it. Just think of the mage from dragon age 2. Those types are best suited for range combat but aren't **weak** when enemies come close.

**White magic:**

Now the white magics are based mostly on healing. But then you got that other side of the coin that suggests that they can also mess you up BIG TIME. I'm thinking of a Naruto final fantasy crossover that had him as a white mage. Basically it argued that when you can heal someone you can mess it up as well. Make changes to your very genes. It was actually a cheap plot device to have Naruto access to various bloodlines. But enough about Naruto, he's not playing a role here. (and I need to keep it within the limits of a single page too) Depending on what game you are looking at, a white mage can create shields as well as do some emergency teleporting. So I'm going to go with it as I write. Finally, a white mage can also enhance its allies for a short time. Make them faster, tougher, healing very quickly or making them actually float in the air.

**Blue magic:**

Blue magics are actually pretty cool too. They can 'copy' spells and abilities of monsters they slay or... Eat. They have unusual spells but aren't to be underestimated because of the unknown spells they may know. No blue magic knows the same spells because they have surely killed different monsters.

**Summoning magic:**

The ability to summon is an incredible powerful ace to have. Powerful elemental summons like

Shiva (ice) Ramuh (lightening) or even Ifrit (fire). Summoning them does not come without a cost. It takes a WHOLE lot of power to summon the higher level summons of a clan. And depending on the boss it could even cost the summoner life's.

In this story every summon has his/her own clan of lower level summons. The summoner needs to grow stronger and prove him/herself before he or she can summon the boss summon.

**Classes. **

All the 'types' of magics that I mentioned can be put in a class of their own. Black mage. White mage. Blue mage. Or even a red mage. Summoning magic can be done by anyone as long that they have the magical power and the talent to actually summon them. The red mage is an exception on its own because it can do lower level white and black type spells. The price they pay for this ability is that they cannot use the highest level spells except as a last resort. The higher level spells cost so much 'mana' that very few red mages can actually do them safely. That means that if you are powerful enough then the 'restriction' is actually pointless.

If you can guess what game I'm basing me on at the start you'll get a cookie :p

Chapter start

They never knew how and why the baby appeared. The only thing that the people in the small village knew for sure was that this baby had the potential to become the strongest mage of his choice that their village had ever produced. Their village had grown so small that every new person that settled there was important to prevent inbreeding with each other. Aside from the new child, every adult was related to each other in some way or another. Even if it was several generations ago.

Before their village had grown so small they had been a lot larger. It was hard to believe that the village had once been a small town with roughly a thousand people. But because of a civil war they had been reduced to barely a hundred people.

The village was virtually unknown on the outer continent and they preferred it that way. They had only contact every once in a while with the city 'Conde Petie.' And that was only for important supplies that they couldn't grow, create or simply get on their own.

The arrival of the boy was considered a blessing by the summons they had been allowed to summon for generations. The boy's arrival had been around the same time as the new daughter of their leader. And since that child was the only child that had been born in years it was a double blessing too. Since they could **all** sense the raw potential with the small boy as well as the slumbering summoning potential in the girl it was all but obvious that they were to be engaged in marriage once they had grown mature enough to produce their own children.

The people of the village would make sure that the boy and girl would like each other. They could not afford for another rogue summoner to go on a rampage so quickly. They still had only barely recovered since the last time that had happened.

For the first few years everything seemed to be going perfectly. The boy being a year older then the girl was already being taught very basic spells. It was important for any mage to start practising as early as possible. Both to increase their natural reserves as well to practice control.

Unfortunately, disaster visited the small recovering village once more. An enemy they had thought destroyed had recovered and had returned to extract their revenge. The worst part was that the village had barely any militia at all. Let alone any dedicated soldiers.

The result was that their two most precious treasures were hurriedly put to sleep and put to rest in a small boat that had been enchanted to be undetected unless they were found by an ally. They could not contact the nearest city because those people were mostly pacifists and barely accepted that there was need for violence at all.

The strongest summoner of the village was forced by her people to protect their children and escort them to their only allies they had left: Alexandria!

The leader had proven herself powerful enough to summon one of the strongest sea creatures known to hem: Leviathan. And she was allowed to summon the boss summon if it was needed. There was a very high price should she summon him without just cause. The village leader had already summoned several low level sea snakes to escort her boat through the raging sea.

When she was far enough, the village leader summoned the Boss summon and told it to destroy the enemy that was killing the few brothers and sisters she had left. The boss summon did as it was told but the village leader was unable to see what the result of the raging battle was. She hoped beyond hope that there were a few survivors, and that her two previous treasures would eventually rejoin their village to try and rebuild it once more.

Knowing that without knowledge of their heritage it would be pointless, the village leader summoned two more of her closest friends within the sea serpent clan and asked a huge favour of them. Something she knew she would pay a very high price for if they agreed.

"What is it you wish for lady summoner?" The first summon asked her. The sea had long since calmed down. So the summon did not have to raise its voice.

"What I want to ask you both is something I would never usually ask of you. But I'm out of option. "I have with me two learning spheres that are usually given to apprentices. It is an intelligent creation that will teach and protect the one they are bonded too. These two are empty of that intelligence..." The woman took a deep breath.

"Would you two allow yourself to be sealed within these learning spheres, teaching and protecting the only two surviving children of my clan? When they have learned all they can, you can choose to be unsealed or remain their partners until they die. When they die you have once more the option to remain sealed, be freed or die with the ones you were partnered with."

The woman closed her eyes, knowing very well that if they were offended, they might break the boat condemning them to drown.

"Lady summoner..." They murmured. "You know the price that you must pay if we agree to this?"

"I will die and be reborn as the lowest level sea serpent. If I'm ever summoned I cannot acknowledge them nor can I even hint that I once was a summoner..."

The two summons glanced at each other. They were mated with each other for life. They could not stand the thought of being separated...

"We agree with what you wish there is however one condition that you should know off." One told her.

"We are a mated pair. A marriaged couple if you wish to use a human term. We cannot be separated that means that if you wish it to be us, then that means your children will eventually have to become mates with each other as well."

"And if they don't like each other that way?" The village leader asked them.

The two summons simply shrugged. "It won't matter. Our magic will make sure it happens one way or another."

"_But they will live. They will live and be happy. Or at least they will have a chance to be happy..."_

The summoner made her choice and prayed that her two darlings would at least tolerate each other.

"I agree with it." The summoner said simply. "_They are already great friends. And I'm sure that little Harry will protect 'his' girl.'_ The village leader hoped sincerely that her old Alexandrian allies would honour their old alliance and friendship.

"_I can only hope for the best I suppose.."_ She winced when she felt the boss summon drain another third of her magic.

The village leader knew that the two summons would honour their part of the deal. They would first escort the boat to the royal harbour and dock it there. Then they would allow themselves to be sealed within the learnings spheres before those learning spheres would merge with their young new masters.

The village leader closed her eyes and contacted the boss summon once more.

"_You better make sure my children arrive at the castle docks alive and SAFE! Or I swear I will show you why I'm so feared when it comes to my white magic!"_ The woman knew deep down that it was an empty threat. She had barely anything left. She had an emergency potion to restore some of her magic, but that was only if she encountered any enemies.

"Be safe my darlings." She whispered to the sleeping children. "Protect each other and remember to have some fun." The woman closed her eyes and finally send the rest of her magic into the link as well as her life force. Her fate was to 'die' as a human and be recreated as a low level water summon. To never be able to acknowledge that fact when her children were their unless they figured it out themselves. But was unlikely to happen.

The woman closed her eyes and allowed oblivion to take her. She did not know what would happen exactly. But she would tackle it just like she had done against everything else in her life. She had been once upon a time the daughter of the feared demon of the Mist after all. Zabuza Momochi. And Haku Momochi did not run from a challenge!

TIME SKIP

History seemed to be repeating itself. But instead of one child, two children were found instead. And by the royal couple no less. Their sole heir had just been assassinated by unknown enemies. It was understandable that the king and queen were both very suspicious that just as their daughter was taken away from them, two new children just happened to arrive. But the faces of their political enemies proved that they had nothing to do with the sudden appearance of these two children. When the queen found the letter she knew that she **had** to honour their old agreement. Her family owed too much to the summoners of that village.

She had never really liked the woman but she knew that she was powerful. And so were her few remaining clan members. If something had actually been able to make her run... And even she, with her nearly none existing potential for summoning could sense the raw potential that the boy and girl had within them. The raw sleeping power that would attack anything that threatened their masters.

The girl was not a problem. She could say that she was the sole survivor of an attack on her village on the outer continent. That the royal couple had adopted her to honour and renew their alliance with them. Even if the village was supposedly wiped out.

That didn't mean it hurt to be thinking those things. It hurt like a bitch to think of replacing your baby girl like nothing happened. And then there was the boy. The letter said that they were already engaged, to be marriaged when they became adults.

The queen decided to honour that part of the agreement as well. The boy could be the prince her husband always wanted. The boy would become the protector of her new little girl and then he would marry her. She herself did not love her husband. That had been a political marriage that she had always wished to avoid. She did not see why her new daughter would be able to marry for love when she herself had been forbidden to marry her own love.

It was petty but it would do.

Her husband would be incredible happy to have an heir to raise in all things military. The boy would lead their armies once Garnet took the throne. Alexandria had always ruled through their queens and had always been defended by their kings. And since she could sense the raw power that the boy gave out she was certain that her country would become stronger than ever!

The queen nodded to herself.

"_I will raise my daughter to rule Alexandria and my husband will do the same with the boy. He will have his heir and I will have my princess." _The queen nodded to herself. She didn't worry that her husband would protest. In fact, she was entirely sure that he would be happy not to touch her like that ever again.

The details did not matter.

The only thing that remained was hiring several strong mages and warriors to teach her new daughter and son. She would _**not**_ allow her daughter to be helpless. The queen had a feeling that conflict was on the horizon. And she was going to make damn sure that her country came out on top!

The queen stood up from her chair on the highest tower of Alexandrian castle. It was the one place that allowed her to think. She would make sure that her boy and girl would like each other. If they didn't then she would figure something out.

-end-

I'm sure that the change in direction surprised you my dear readers. There are too few FF9 crossovers or normal stories out there. Way too few. So this is my little contribution to add to it.

Any author that takes this prologue/ first chapter can go into every direction with it. Character development for a few chapters, describing how powerful the characters become OR skip directly ahead to Garnet's sixteenth birthday and her (possible) engagement to prince Harold. I imagine that in this story, the king should have died only a few years before. So Harry knows a little but 'just' not enough to be respected in the military.

Harry should at least be one year older than Garnet. It would be a Harry / Garnet pairing with Zidane being put in a more negative light.

Now, garnet's power stays mostly the same. She has her white magic on top of her summoning powers. The two learning spheres will play an important role too. (as well of needing names)

garnet and Harry have so much potential in this story... Harry is completely unaware that he is not from 'this' world. Just like Zidane he has a few vague memories from what seems to be a very advanced world. It would be in my opinion that Harry would get to the HP world after the game is completed and then with the goblet of fire.

I realize that his age doesn't fit with his normal year mates but time could run differently. It's a weak argument but meh.

I'm looking forward to what people think about this.


	5. Immortal Harry

Chapter 5

Kingdark: All my boring notes will be at the bottom. I've been told that it's annoying to get such huge notes at the beginning. So here you go, no notes to speak off :p

Summary: Immortal Harry. A way to make Harry immortal but WITHOUT time travel. Dimension jumping comes closer to it.

Begin

Harry's personal point of view

Since I was a little boy I always knew that I was different. Don't ask me how I knew this I just did. I wasn't better or smarter. I was average in those area's back then. It was my natural charm that made me special. I could get anyone to do what I told them to do with me just being me.

Nothing they didn't want to do you understand. Just little things. Fetch me this, or buy me that. Be my friend or I need a favour for this or that. Powerful charisma they called it. The sort of charisma that could nations to fall to country wide civil war. People listened to me and believe and agreed with what I had to say. My friends tell me that it is a blessing. But I know better. I know that this 'blessing' is nothing but a curse.

And that was before I got the thrice be damned 'Elder Wand.' I've been told that the elder wand is an artefact from a time where the magical world could have truly been called superior to their non magical counterparts.

The elder wand is more than just a focus. It is a blessing from a time where the magical world was in a position to conquer the world. The one that was considered worthy to wield the elder wand was considered the voice of all things magical. The wielder held an extra edge when it came to commanding people. Or even plain magical animals.

The Elder wand enhanced abilities you already had to the most extreme levels. Since I had an affinity for languages, the elder wand made it so that I could learn any language in months. Or even weeks if I pushed myself.

I didn't know that at the time of course. I hated all the attention that it gave me. The thrice be damned _**POWER**_ that it gave me.

Me. Harry J. Potter a snake in lion's clothes. Ha! If only they knew.

The elder wand has other qualities that benefit its master. But it all comes back to its 'main' power. It allows the user to live longer. Because it enhances your natural healing. Your natural immune systems. It makes you a bit smarter and allows you to understand things better.

Everything that can be enhanced most likely would be improved in one way or another.

If this wasn't bad enough already, that old goat Dumbledore returned to me my property.

I normally wouldn't mind to be returned what was already rightfully mine through my father. But since THIS was the Elder cloak of invisibility. The second part of the same age where the elder wand came from.

Where the wand enhances and improves your natural abilities it also makes you obvious. It makes you a bigger target. The cloak eliminated that.

Where the wand chose its master, the cloak had to be given from father to son if you wanted to get its advantages. And should there be no more sons, then it would simply end up in a different family, wait for a few generations before it would once again, give the owner its advantages.

The longer it had been passed from father to son, the more powerful that its own power began.

Since the Elder wand made its master a target through his or her own abilities, the Elder cloak allowed the user to blend in. To make its owner unnoticeable or just make him see unimportant.

In emotional times, the owner of the cloak could make himself even invisible to all detection devices. No camera would be able to catch him. No scrying would find him. No tracking charms would stick. The natural magic could even go so far to actually erase information about its master so that it was as if it didn't exist.

Two of the three Elder hallows were now in my possession. That meant that the third would be attracted to me as well. It's own ability would manipulate things so that the three Elder hallows would have finally one master... If that master was able to survive long enough for the third part to do its job.

The third part of the three hallows would finally complete a key. Never in the history had all three hallows come into the possession of a wizard or witch without being forcefully taken.

The Elder wand had to chose its owner.

The Elder cloak had to be inherited from father to son.

The Elder resurrection stone had to be impressed.

However hard it is that a mere stone of all things actually can be impressed, let alone feel any feeling, this stone was different. The Elder resurrection stone was blessed like its two counterparts in a golden age.

The three tools separate would make a witch or wizard famous for one reason or another. Nobody really knew what would happen if all three came under one master.

But I do.

The resurrection stone is connected with the world of the dead. How that is possible I cannot say. But it is through that connection that gives me yet another curse.

I cannot die by poison.

I cannot die through hunger.

I cannot die by bleeding myself out.

I cannot die by stabbing myself in lethal places.

Do you know what the stones does?

The stone** forcefully adapts** its master. Being cold? Then you would get an immunity against it. Hungry? It would eat the natural magic in the air. Bleeding yourself to death? Vampires need to drink blood to survive, so it would simply make you a vampire without the negatives.

All things considered I might as well be a god. Fire cannot harm me. Fucking SPACE cannot harm me.

I led my people through a golden age. **Before** I was aware that I would not age. That I couldn't die. That I had actually survived many assassination attempts through poison but because of the elder stone...

I don't know what I'm supposed to do to join my loved ones. The Potter family is one of the greatest and largest families around these days. They have influence in economical business, have their fingers in militaristic matters and even in space exploration.

I watched as humanity expanded beyond our planet. I watched wars and observed as humanity nearly destroyed itself but managed to stop itself from crossing the line.

I wasn't idle through those days. I learned. I listened. I taught. And I made sure that the Potter family would never die out.

,x,

I'm sure that I'm not all that sane any more. Who would be if you would watch anyone you came to care about die? I could expand their lifetimes a little sure. With a few centuries if I really wanted them too. But they aren't immune against poison. Aren't immune against injuries.

And being around me isn't exactly a cakewalk.

My machine is finally ready. Now I can go to wherever I wish to go. Maybe to a place where they can tell me how I can finally truly die?

Maybe to a place where a guy like me can make himself useful?

Because I swear that if I don't find a purpose for myself, I'll just finally admit to my darker urges and just conquer everything just because I fucking can!

,x,


	6. Avatar Harry

Chapter 6

Summary: Harry is the 'modern' avatar of the magical community.

Detailed summary: What does it mean for Harry to be the avatar of magic?

Super powers? No.

Super Harry? NO!

Deus ex Machina? HELL NO.

Incredible potential and ability? Yes.

So what does that mean exactly? Harry is still a young boy, inexperienced and in need of a teacher. But when Harry is eventually introduced to the magical community, after living in Japan for most of his life... He is disappointed. He knows the grand potential that mages and witches have. And they waste it on being lazy and racism.

I want to try my hand at a Harry that wants to conquer the entire magical world save the allies of Japan just because he can and because he wants too. (revenge also may or may not play a part in it)

Basic Prologue

Dursley's go on vacation.

Harry cannot be dumped with a friend or neighbour.

So Harry goes with them.

Harry makes two (magical) female friends.

They board the plane.

Plane crashes.

Only the magicals survive.

Plane crashes in the middle of the remaining wilderness of Japan.

The three children are taken by the locals to be taught of their magic, culture and history.

Begin

When Harry began doing martial arts he felt on the top of the world. He felt his magic responding to his movements. Harry could always tell that his magic was trying to tell him something. Since magic couldn't speak, nor was it intelligent or aware he had to figure it out by himself by taking small hints.

The Japanese magical community was the one and only that had never separated with their muggle counterparts. Thousands of small size wards, charms and other protections made sure that it wouldn't spread to the rest of the world. In fact, it was the culture of Japan itself that was keeping its 'public' magical nature private.

It was for that reason that the castle where Harry and his friends were staying had the comforts of magical and technological alike.

The Japanese had a very relaxed way in doing magic. No limitations aside from some very basic and logical rules. Any magic that required any amount of human sacrifices were absolutely forbidden. Except with prisoners that proven their guilt beyond any doubt whatsoever.

It was in the middle of his training that Harry discovered he was able to manipulate air when he was doing his movements (kata's) for his martial arts training.

When Harry realized what he could do when it was really trying, he decided to try to do the same with water. Harry had never expected to actually get results. But when he did, his teachers realized that Harry was something the magical world had hoped to never see again. Because it meant trouble for all of them.

For lack of better words, an avatar was the equivalent of royalty. It didn't mean that Harry would be able to command just anyone and expect to be obeyed. It was deeper then that. The avatar was meant to be there as balance. To make sure that their laws were obeyed. Since every country had their own laws and culture it was unsure what was supposed to happen now.

None of the higher ups in the Japanese ministry shared this information just yet. They wanted to observe the children they had adopted into their country years ago. The avatar was certainly not invincible. Especially not when he could barely control his powers.

The avatar was able to focus his magic through the martial arts. Hand to hand combat. That meant that it wouldn't be far fetched for Harry to do his magic with just a finger twitch. They would replicate books with just enough theory to make it believable.

They would see the results for themselves.

Years later...

Their gamble had paid off. Big time. Harry had been training for four years. He had arrived at the Japanese ministry when he was eight. That made him twelve years old after four years of training. His two best friends had played an important role in his development.

Harry had completely mastered his manipulation over wind. It was his first element and thus his strongest. He was still working on mastering water and ice. Water and ice would be followed by earth and finished by fire. After that he would work on other elements such as shadow magic.

And now the story starts for real. No more background information

Time skip: Harry is fourteen.

"Britain is hosting the Tri-wizard tournament this year." The Japanese Minister told the children. "Normally, Japan would never ask to join them but with the raw talent in our generation we feel that we can join them and show them what we can do. They first wanted to instigate an age limit to seventeen but we convinced them otherwise." The minister continued.

9999

This chapter will be very confusing. It did not end up as I wanted it too. I'm completely stuck. The above is a different start and the below is what I originally had. It's not much I know but meh. I don't expect many if any at all positive comments on this one.

8888

There were ten levels in the way they taught magic. And he was already at level six. But only when he could do the movements in a martial arts forms. He was still at level two when it came to other ways to do magic. When he needed to use a focus, magic seemed to elude him.

And that was bad. Because while doing the movements of martial arts was all good and well in older times, when battles often happened... Harry needed to master the magic with a focus.

But he couldn't.

So his masters decided to try something else.

Dojo – Kage—jō (shadow castle)

"You wanted to speak to me Hinata-sama?" Harry questioned politely.

"Our wand masters have been trying to find a way for you to be able to use your magic as well as you do when you are performing our martial arts." The grand mistress began calmly.

She calmly took three things from her pocket. "This is the result. Come forward and tell me which object you feel the strongest connection towards." She instructed calmly.

Harry did as he was told. He closed his eyes and extended his hands. Hovering over each object but not yet touching it.

"The middle object Hinata-sama." Harry concluded. "The others may work as well because I feel something from them, but the middle object has the strongest pull."

Hinata nodded as if she had expected it all along. "I see." She then took a matching object and gave that and the other to Harry. "Put the bracelets on your wrists." Hinata commanded.

Harry did again as he was told and as soon as he clicked the second bracelet on his wrists he could feel his power being focussed like never before. He could feel the wind waiting for him to command it but it would react more strongly then ever before. Like it needed but a thought, or a mere twitch from his finger in order to get some results.

But then the feeling retreated rapidly and he felt his magic being caged and restrained. He felt his influence over his elements fade. It was like a limb from his body was being put to sleep but the methods were far from gently.

"Wh-" Harry choked out.

"What is happening?" The boy finally managed to say.

Hinata was watching the boy that held more potential in his pinky then she would hold in her whole life.

"In order for you to learn how to focus your magic, you will need to learn how to do it with little to no magic at all. Those bracelets do exactly as I said. They will focus your power. But before that you will need learn again from the start." Hinata told Harry coldly.

"You and your two... Friends will be dropped into the wilderness with the most basic supplies. When you are able to take this castle, face me in battle and win... Then you will have the complete might of the Japanese magical army at your command. If you fail... Or if you haven't tried anything in a few years... We'll hunt you down, and forcefully have you breed with your two friends to pop up as many babies out as possible. And trust me when I say I won't care if it would be healthy or not." Hinata told the boy.

She knew that she was signing her death warrant. That boy already held the loyalty of many people in the castle. If only he knew what he would have to do...

"We already dropped your two friends in a location. For now they are being guarded. You have six hours to prepare and do whatever you wish. After that I will use the connection you have with our order to knock you out and take you and the preparations you have made to drop you with your girlfriends."

Harry could feel the anger burning. His magic turning and twisting like an angry animal being poked and prodded to make it perform. But the bonds that held it were still too strong.

"Tick Tack little Harry." Hinata taunted. "I would hurry if I were of you. My men might not be able to control themselves because I didn't tell them to restrain themselves.."

Harry became even angrier but he knew that attacking now would meant death. He could not risk his two friends being raped. His former mistress was not lying or bluffing when she implied that her men might rape his two best friends.

That would not do.

"You forget that I cannot attack you, because the bonds I have with you will punish me instantly."

Hinata could only just stop herself from slapping herself on her forehead. She WOULD have forgotten about it.

"I release you from your bonds to the Royal House of Hyuga. Now BEGONE!"

Harry turned and left. He had a few friends that might be willing to turn spy. He had made many friends in the few years here after all.

Scene – break

Six hours had passed and Harry had only just be able to gather as many supplies as he could. Books on warding, weapons and other things. It was a good thing that lady hi- No. It was good that SHE had not announced his dismissal from the clan. It would turn the clan against him. Actually there were two ways to be dismissed. One being dishonourable, having betrayed the clan and what it stood for.

The second and last option was being given a mission that required the one being dismissed to move freely without being restrained.

When the sixth hour arrived, he thought he had enough supplies for nearly any situation.

,x,


	7. Another final fantasy 9 attempt

Chapter 7

Detailed summary: When the school turns against him in second year, Harry is hit by lightening when he is on the castle grounds. He wakes up in a little boy's body in an entirely different world. Harry took that opportunity to make a life for himself. No more Boy who lived. No more silly whispering for something he couldn't remember. And most importantly: nobody would ever be able to betray him again simply because he could talk another language that just happened to be the language of the snakes. Eventually, Harry is found by Tantalus. They recognize his potential in thievery as well as in the art of magic.

Mentally, Harry is twelve when he appears in Linblum but in body he was that of a five year old child. That means that another five years will have passed before the 'game' begins. Since Harry, Vivi and Eiko are all ten years when the games begins and around fourteen when it ends.

Pairings:

Harry x Beatrix

Vivi x Eiko

Zidane x Garnet/Dagger

Warning: Powerful Harry.

Crossover or HP only?:

note: I realize that my trend of author notes have been really annoying. But it is needed now to establish the number of changes that Harry's presence would have caused. This will be in main lines though. Not too many details.

The youngest party characters are Vivi and Eiko. They are both six years old but obviously I'm going to need to 'up' the age a little.

FACT ONE

Harry, Vivi and Eiko are all ten years old.

FACT TWO

The 'classes' in the story will not be as restricted as they are in the game. Black mages can do basic healing spells and white mages can do basic fire/ice/lightening attacks.

FACT THREE

Strictly speaking, Vivi is a black mage blue magic hybrid, Eiko is a summoner / white mage hybrid and Harry... Harry is a hybrid of green, black and white magic with some summoning magic on the side.

FACT FOUR

Harry, Vivi, Eiko and one close combat character will 'go' to Hogwarts. That's been done before I know but meh.

FACT FIVE

Vivi will be able to 'create' mages like him, but it is something that tires him out, drains him out of nearly all of his magic not to mention that it hurts by a LOT as well. And he can only create one such mage every time he does create one.

FACT SIX

The time that it took to 'complete' the story line is at least a year to possibly several years.

FACT SEVEN

Since the characters start out with their standard ages -(Except Vivi, Eiko and Harry, they are all ten when they start)- so by the time the game is finished they are four years older. (fourteen)

FACT EIGHT

More facts will be added by the end of the chapter and when I have actually written something because at the point I'm writing this, I've got nothing.

FACT EIGHT POINT ONE

Percy Weasley is one year younger. That means he's in his seventh and last year in what would be canon's Harry's fourth year. The twin's are in fifth year. Ginny and Luna are both in what would have been Harry's year as well.

(This is the first version so it won't be to my normal standard)

x-story start-x

Harry was angry. And when Harry was angry, he tended to cause a lot of damage in the Evil forest near Alexandria that had regained its former... Evil feeling. Since 'mist' was once more produced by the Lifa tree, mist monsters once again roamed free. All thoughts of expanding beyond their city walls was truly impossible yet again.

But that's not why Harry was angry. Harry was angry because he kept feeling a 'pull'. A magical pull to be precise. And that pull had been getting stronger by the day. Harry hadn't wanted to abandon his friends during their attempts to free Alexandria and organise a coup d'etat with Garnet as the new leader.

That had taken time. When the trouble really started Harry had been pushing that annoying little feeling at the back of his mind. He had better things to do!

But now, after all the important things were done with, Harry was beginning to lose the battle against the 'pull' In fact, the 'pull' had becoming a lot stronger in the last few hours. It was like it was steadily building up in power until it could finally take Harry to... Wherever it would take him.

Even though most things had been taken care off, he still did not wish to abandon his two best friends in the world. Vivi and Vivi's girlfriend Eiko and then there was his own girlfriend Beatrix.

So now he was finally able to inform his most trusted friends in the whole world what had been bothering him the last few months. Harry had of course been preparing for wherever the 'pull' would bring him. Enough gill (gold) to last him anywhere since gold was valuable anywhere and everywhere.

'Potion ingredients to brew potions.'

'Completed potions for all sorts of purposes.'

'Books and equipment to further his advancement in his magics.'

Harry did not wish to bring the others with him. Vivi and Eiko had been his closest companions. In fact, Vivi had been the closest thing to a brother he had ever had. While Tantalus had certainly taught him how to survive and had tried to be there for him it was Vivi that Harry held closest to his heart aside from his girlfriend of course.

The four of them got rid of any weaknesses they had on their own.

Back to Harry's anger.

Since creatures of the mist were actually mutations of 'normal' animals they had become a mix between magical and normal creatures. When they were 'killed' they vanished and merged back with the mist until they got strong enough to reappear again. While they lost the majority of their power they still kept a little when they were defeated.

This means that the strongest foes also kept the most power. It meant that powerful mist creatures (often referred to as fiends) returned the quickest too. There was only one known way to permanently 'defeat' mist creatures and it was too dangerous to rely on. Only blue mages can deal with mist creatures permanently. And blue mages have been all but destroyed. Quina is one of the last few remaining blue mages in the world.

The creatures within the Evil forest did not like when the human entered their territory. Not only was the human able to destroy their fellows by the dozens, but they were barely able to regain their numbers! And that was when the human was in a good mood too! The sight of the same human bubbling anger had the inhabitants of the Evil forest running.

Harry on the other hand was unaware that mist creatures were smart enough to reason anything close to 'intelligent.'

It made Harry angry that this pull kept getting stronger. It made him even angrier when he remembered where it would take him. Back to where he had suffered. Where he had been humiliated in anything his tormentors.

It had been a relief when he was gone from THEM. Harry hadn't thought of THEM in years. He didn't WANT to remember anything at all from THERE.

All Harry felt was betrayal and anger whenever he thought of where he came from. Just because he had been able to talk to another creature in a different language. Just because it was a snake didn't mean he was evil. After the adventures he had had, Harry also realized that just because you are in Slytherin doesn't mean you are evil.

But that was thinking for another day because Harry still didn't want to think of that world.

Harry was determined to fight the pull as long as he was able. When the time came that the pull was too powerful to hold on for too much longer, he would notify his two best friends and his own girlfriend.

After two hours of hunting down every mist creature he could find, Harry made his way back outside the forest and back into the city. Master Quina had promised to teach him a couple of new spells as well as a few extra books. So had Garnet for that matter. But garnet's books were of the art of white magic instead.

Harry was determined to return to Hogwart's with style as well as not allowing anyone to mess with him.

Harry was no longer the meek child he had been back when he was twelve. Mentally he was a lot older than he looked. But his treatment by his relatives had actually prevented that from happening. Not being allowed to play like a normal child, being hugged, praised, read too or just allowing a child to fantasize had halted some of Harry's maturation.

It was why his de-aging in age had been a blessing in disguise!

Thank god that he wasn't any younger than five though. Harry shuddered at the thought of being fully aware before your potty training phase. It was one thing to wear training pants at night for the 'what if' but it was an entirely different matter when you were in diapers twenty four seven!

In his 'first' childhood, Harry had been very late when it came to going to the bathroom. And since his not-relatives had enjoyed humiliating him to the maximum they had made sure to tell that to anyone that wanted to hear.

Harry did not have any friends when he was a young boy the first time.

But all of that was in the past.

XXX A few hours later XXX

Harry had just returned to the city when the pull began to increase in strength drastically.

"_shit."_ Harry thought to himself. Launching a fireball into the air and making it explode shortly after was the sign for Vivi, Eiko and Beatrix that he couldn't hold on too much longer.

It wasn't 'only' the three of them that exited the castle though.

"What the hell is this?" Harry demanded. Wincing as he tried to suppress the pull once more.

"I'm sorry Harry." Eiko told him. "They hear Vivi and myself talking and figured it out from there. They didn't hear much but were able to connect the dots on their own.

'sigh'

"I suppose that you want to join me?" Harry asked them calmly.

When they all nodded their agreement, Harry's smile vanished.

"That's too bad then." He growled. "I'll only take Vivi, Eiko and Beatrix. They were the ones that stood by me and didn't betray me when YOU-" And here Harry pointed to the others "Promised to stand by me and no betray me.

"Accusing me of treason counts for betrayal don't you think so?" Harry growled.

"We told you that was a misunderstanding Harry!" Zidane tried to explain once more.

Harry shook his head. He did not wish to hear any excuses. Certainly not now that the pull was getting stronger by the second.

"Why is Garnet here anyway? Isn't she supposed to lead Alexandria?" Harry pointed out logically.

"I don't want to lead Alexandria just yet." Garnet told Harry with a bit of a whine. Harry just sighed. Garnet was a spoiled brat and while she had been trying to improve, Zidane had still fallen for her. Hard.

"FINE!" Harry shouted finally.

"But it is ME that is in charge of this adventure!" Harry warned.

"Touch my shoulder, stomach, back or just any body part. Doesn't matter if it is with a finger or a hand, just make sure you are touching a part of me. When you are all ready, I'm going to count from ten to zero while slowly allowing the 'pull' to get to me. You should go with me." Harry told them.

"Assume that we will arrive in hostile territory. I don't know who of my enemies is summoning me. Eiko and Garnet, I want you to cast the strongest shields you can cast in a triple layer. Then I want us to float just a few inches into the air. I want Zidane to do a general scan of the people around us and share that information through the party link that we share." Harry began.

"I want Zidane, Steiner, Amarant and Quina to be our first line of defense. The rest of us are mages and will give support. Now, I'm still able to hold out for a few hours. If you need any books, supplies, gold or anything else at all now is the time to do so."

Nobody of the group moved a muscle.

"You've made your decision then." Harry concluded. "Hold on tight, because I have no idea how it'll feel." Harry warned.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five-" By the time Harry had reached five, his magic had began swirling around the group. He was just able to control it, any further and he would be unable to control the pull any more.

The magical whirlwind was playing around the ground. Throwing up dust and small stones.

None of the group saw the mist continent's best engineer running as fast as her legs could carry her towards the group. She had heard what Harry had said. "Touch any part of me if. It doesn't matter how much as long as you touch me."

Harry had taken a short pause at five. It was probably to prepare himself for any pain that it might cause him. But the short pause was enough for the engineer to reach the group and touch Harry's shoulder.

The unexpected extra touch was what caused Harry's grip on the 'pull' to weaken just a bit more. It was enough to push it over the line of no return.

Harry's magic began to act more like a whirlwind as it got more power. Harry had been feeding a LOT of power in his efforts to suppress the pull. That amount of magic was now once more free and available in its entirety.

"Four, three two-" Harry managed to hiss out. He had lost his concentration. Part of him knew they were in trouble. He was supposed to release the pressure in a controlled manner. The unexpected touch had startled him out of his concentration.

Any effort to regain it would be pointless because it would need more time than he had left.

STREEEEEEEEEETCH – SUUUUUUUUUUUCK - SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAP – KADAKADABAKABOOOOOOOM

In order as it happened:

'stretch' a hole opened up into the air itself. Most definitely no normal portkey.

'suck' The hole sucked anything that was near it in it.

'snap' The whole snapped shut which was followed by a powerful magical explosion.

It was only thanks to Harry's heavy preparations that the castle and by extension the town hadn't been levelled.

While the shockwave did cause some damage, it was like a number of increasingly weaker explosions. The shockwave ended somewhere within the Evil forest. Too bad that the shockwave interacted with the remaining bits and pieces of Harry's magic. As well as the lingering monsters that were slowly returning to power.

The magic of the shockwave lingered and mixed with the magic of the Evil forest itself. In fact, the lingering magic, and the remains of the magical shockwave that Harry's magic had caused began to multiply itself rapidly.

It would eventually create a tiny hole that would lead into a forest with a similar but different name.

The whole sucked in a LOT of mist. And since mist replicated on its own as well as the effects it was known to cause to animals it was a sure fact that Harry's reappearance would cause a lot of trouble within magical Britain.

Hogwart's 1994 – October

The end of the choosing of champions of the Tri-wizard tournament

"The third champion for Hogwart's will be... "Percy Weasley of Gryfindor!" Dumbledore declared!

The entire Gryfindor table cheered for one of their own was chosen! The headmaster was about to say something but was interrupted when the cup began glowing once more. Except where it was a soft glow before, it's glow was now getting brighter and brighter.

Dumbledore reacted on what his gut was telling him.

"ALL ADULT, CAST YOUR STRONGEST SHIELD AROUND THE CUP NOW!" The powerful wizard shouted.

"ALL STUDENTS THAT ARE ABLE TO CAST SHIELDS ARE TO DO SO NOW!" The headmaster added. Normally the headmaster wouldn't even think of using a compulsion, but this time Dumbledore reinforced his last command with enough power that it would have been just on the edge of the feared imperius control curse.

Most of the adults did as they were told. They had participated in the first war and they had been saved more than once by their esteemed headmaster. Several shields appeared to be wrapping themselves around the ceremonial table where the cup was resting. These shields were cast by experienced witches and wizards.

The next few were a touch less powerful but no less effective. They appeared tie themselves around each other, making a single tight knot.

The student body did as what they were told as well. The tables were forcefully turned on their sides where the youngest three years were nudged behind. Willingly or not. All students that were unable to cast a shield drew their wands and took cover on their own.

Those students that were able to cast shields divided themselves between casting shields around their tables, protecting them from magical explosions, while the eldest added their own shields around the already powerful shield that resembled something akin to a knot.

The cup could not find the fourth contestant. Since the fourth champion had added his name into the cup, he or she had to participate. Whether he wanted it or not.

Wizarding Britain knew what the cup could do but did not know how it had been charmed. It was completely unaware of its complete history. What it could do aside from picking random names. They did not know that the cup could 'scan' participants to sort them on ability, power and intelligence. They did not know that it could connect to nearby power sources in order to get the champions to its location.

And since Hogwart's was one of the most protected places of magical Europe it certainly had power to spare.

The cup itself began to absorb more and more power in order to convince it's target to return. The child was stubborn though and was still able to suppress the 'pull.'

An additional fact that wizarding Britain as a whole did not know, nor would it able to even take a guess that would come anywhere near this fact, but the cup did not work in 'our' dimension. Time didn't matter. Location didn't matter. It would be able to find you wherever and whenever you were. The name was enough to locate it. A name of a witch of wizard was like an identity. An unique feature to each magical human alone.

It was because of this, that for those in the great hall only a few seconds passed. It was barely a minute at all. But for those that it summoned, years had passed since the pull had made its first appearance.

In the sixty seconds -if it was even that- in the sixty seconds that it took in their 'time' the cup had started to drain even more power. The headmaster of Hogwarts sensed it immediately that the cup was draining on the magical reservoirs that it had stored away for emergencies. It would eventually replenish itself, but for reservoirs the size of what Hogwart's had to replenish completely would take years, if not decades!

And the fact was that times were increasingly dangerous with the revived dark lord Voldemort on the lose after he had stolen the _Philosopher's Stone back in '91._

Albus sensed that that cup had leeched enough power and did a mental scan to what the cup had drained. Dumbledore paled when he realized that out of the ten reservoirs spread around Hogwart's itself two were completely empty with a third nearing depletion.

Just like Dumbledore had expected, the cup expelled the magic that it had drained away and used it to forcefully drag the last championship onto Hogwart's grounds. Hogwart's itself would allow the incoming visitors within its wards.

Ancient or not, Hogwart's was still only a building. A building that could warn the headmaster if a child was injured, if someone had need of him and even a constant stream of updates concerning points and punishments.

The knot of shields was weakening rapidly. It was being forced to increase the space it was confining. Even the amount of shields that was one big mess was unable to handle that much raw magic. It was giving in into more space, or losing several layers as the price to not give an inch.

A group of eleven people shimmered into existence.

'wow!' One exclaimed. "That was hell of a ride!" The one that had said that resembled something to a knight of the middle ages.

"Who knew that our 'rusty' was a adrenaline junkie?" Another quipped. "You shut up monkey!" The knight -rusty?- shot back.

To anyone that would know these people they would recognize that they were playfully teasing and taunting each other. A way to encourage each other and lift tense situations.

Steiner and Zidane were such individuals that couldn't keep their mouth shut to outdo one another.

The raw amount of magic that was in the air settled itself in the nearest suitable container. Since Harry had just expended a lot of energy and effort, he had drained his magic to the point where he was exhausted. Harry attracted the magic to himself, and like smoke, the magic was being sucked and absorbed within Harry's body.

The eleven visitors remembered the orders they had been given and scrambled into positions. Several shields snapped into being, several heavily armed and armoured beings stepped forward. The rest of them fell into what was the best formation in a situation where you didn't know who was friend or foe.

Eiko and garnet maintained their shield with practiced ease. They waited until the situation was resolved or Harry woke up.

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. "Why am I laying on my back in the great hall of Hogwarts?" He asked himself.

It was that moment that Albus dismissed his own shield. He had a feeling that the lost child had returned to Hogwarts.

Harry shook his head to try and clear it of the annoying noise. It took but a moment for Harry to remember what had happened until now. Harry looked at the headmaster with his head tilted slightly to the right.

"What's wrong headmaster? Do you not recognize what you allowed my old peers to call me a 'dark wizard in training' or 'a future dark lord?"

"It appears that I haven't resolved my anger against the headmaster as I had thought." Harry reflected.

Dumbledore nodded to himself. _"I expected as much."_ The man thought to himself. _"I should have interfered when the rumours started back then."_ The man concluded once more. It was an old argument he had with himself. But you can't fix spoiled mix or something to that effect.

What was done, was done after all. No doubt about it.

It was then that other students began to connect the dots by themselves. Unfortunately, it was not the best of reactions they might have had.

"It's the dark prince of Gryfindor!" One of the ravens cried out. "Run for your sanity!"

Whether or not it was attempted as a joke, what were once old and resolved feelings was changed again into a storm of anger.

_'Idiot!'_ The majority of the Hogwarts population thought to themselves. Even most of the slyterins knew that it wasn't a smart idea to insult the child they had accused of being a dark wizard. Or being allied or connected to the mancreature that had killed his family.

END

The ones that went with Harry are the following:

Garnet, Eiko, Zidane, Steiner, Vivi, Amarant, Quina, Freya, Harry, Beatrix and the as of yet unnamed engineer. It is getting late and I need to get up early tomorrow. I'm on a roll so I'm sure I can add to this when I get home tomorrow. I like what I have written so far though.

Let me think what you know eh? héhhéhé

engineer, HARRY, BEATRIX

A/N: is it leeched or leached? I don't know. I'm guessing it is leeched.


	8. Chapter 7 continued

Chapter 8

_**This chapter continues from chapter 7**_

What happened when Harry disappeared and how he met Vivi?

It's 1992 and Harry is being shunned by the entire school. Harry's friendship with Hermione and Ron ended on the day that they too accused him in a fit of unreasonable anger. Realizing that he no longer needs to hold back, Harry began to study more and do his work properly instead of doing it so-so. The only ones that 'like' him still are the Weasley twins and those two are making things worse.

It is a few months after the 'discovery' that two others are petrified. Hermione and Ron. The entire school takes that as even more proof that Harry is indeed the one that released the creature. When Ginny is taken, and Harry rescued her, he doesn't stay long in the office, leaving the diary in the chamber.

Harry does not go to the hospital wing just yet but goes onto the grounds where he can release his frustration at being attacked by a being that was supposed to be dead.

It was the moment where he released his frustration that a bolt of magical lightening hit Harry and left no trace of him on the grounds. All tracking devices that Dumbledore owned destroyed themselves in magical explosions.

Harry's vaults within the goblin bank did not go inactive though. The only statement that the goblins made was that if a family was wiped out, then the vault would seal itself tight until a child on lily's side of the family delivered a magical child.

Since that didn't happen it meant that Harry was still alive. The ministry started an investigation as to why Harry could have hidden himself and stumbled onto the 'opinions' of the Dursley's. Long story short: the Dursley's were no longer the guardians of Harry and if the child was found early enough he would be given the option to live alone with the occasional check up by respected adults.

When Harry wakes up, he finds himself not in his 'weak' malnourished body but in that of his five year old self. He didn't recognize the city he was in though. Eventually the thieves of Tantalus finds him and trains him in both thievery and his magic.

At this point in time, Harry read a lot of books, including many spells that were taught in older years. Enough knowledge to built his own spells as well as being able to 'teach' himself somewhat. Harry thrived in the city of Lindblum. There was no silly whispering about something he couldn't even remember!

It was in his travels where he met Vivi for the first time. Vivi, while only a child himself could sense the magics that Harry would be able to command. And through a child his own age grew a lot more courageous. Harry would enter the city with Vivi to help his adopted family complete their 'mission.' It was because of this that Vivi too was informed. The boy agreed to help them.

XxxxX

Harry stays with Tantalus for some time. They teach him how to survive. Eventually, Harry goes out on his own where after a viscous battle he is found by Vivi.

Harry and Vivi become great friends. Harry's presence changes Vivi's personality somewhat and makes him a bit more aggressive. He keeps his 'timid' personality to make enemies underestimate him before he burns, freezes and crushes them to death.

Harry and Vivi are aware about 'the plan' and go into Alexandria in order to help their fellow thieves.

I've changed my mind about the pairings.

Pairings:

Harry x Garnet x Beatrix

Vivi x Eiko

Zidane x unnamed engineer

Warning: Powerful Harry.

**This is a HP crossover with final fantasy 9**

Story start

Several hexes and curses hit the annoying brat that only increased the dislike Harry had felt to Hogwarts and the magical world in general.

Harry glared at the headmaster. "Now that I'm here, would you care to tell me why I'm here? My fiancé and myself are both busy people. We have a country to lead and cannot be missed for long lest they suspect you kidnap us."

For a short moment you would be able to hear a mouse fart before the student population began to talk to each other very loudly.

Harry eyes began to twitch. Didn't these brats have at least _**some**_ discipline?

"_**SILENCE!"**_ Harry roared loudly, flaring his magic to make sure they shut up.

He was obeyed immediately. "Don't you people have any discipline whatsoever?" Harry demanded. "Exploding into noise like that gives NOT a good impression!" Harry told them with a sneer. He took a deep breath and refocussed his attention to the table where the adults sat. Or more specifically: the headmaster.

"Now, you can begin to answer some questions. Beginning with the most important of all." Harry told the older man. "Why did you summon me here after leaving me alone for more than a decade?" seeing that this caused some confusion Harry elaborated. "When I disappeared I found myself to be five years old again. Since I'm now fifteen years again..."

Harry did not bother to explain further.

"Wait, are you telling me that you were send to the past?" The transfiguration teacher; professor McGonagall asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"No." Harry disagreed. "It send me to a different world altogether." Harry responded. "It send me to a world where I wasn't put on a pedestal for something I can barely remember. It send me to a world where I wasn't fucking ABUSED by ugly, greasy, childish and cowardly teachers!" Harry retorted hotly.

"But we have seemed to have gone off subject." Harry reminded them. "Care to explain my original question headmaster Dumbledore? How and why was I called here?" Harry demanded again.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that because I don't know." The older man admitted. "Your name was put into the cup. Probably as a prank I suspect because we all thought you dead. But since you are obviously among the living I'm forced to reconsider the motives of whoever did this."

'I see.' Harry muttered. "So what now?" Harry asked again. It was obvious that he was still very angry but he was able to control his emotions. The fact that he was watched by several hundred possible enemy wands forced him to not start chucking fireballs left right and centre.

"Does your country have a school for magic?" Albus asked eventually.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Yes it does. My friend Vivi and his girlfriend are the leaders of it." Harry responded carefully.

"Then you are now officially a contestant under that school." Dumbledore declared.

"Now wait just a moment!" The headmistress of the French school protested. "Is this some kind of a trap to make sure an English will win?"

Harry frowned. "Do you have so little trust in your champion that you think she'll lose against me?" Harry quipped.

The French headmistress did not answer which was answer enough on its own as far as Harry was concerned.

Harry was directed to the side room to hear the instructions for the first task and was then ushered back into the great hall where a new table had appeared. Harry's friends were sitting there, looking very uncomfortable.

Eventually, the feast started and the students began to chatter among themselves.

"Since when are you my fiancé 'little Harry?" Garnet asked sweetly. While they had been sort off dating, they had only wanted to let it out in controlled circumstances. First among friends and then a public statement.

"I'm sorry dagger that I did it like this. But I needed some serious political clout. And doing anything to me as a possible leader of a country would discourage anyone to try anything." Harry explained softly.

Garnet frowned. "I suppose I could forgive this once." She allowed. "You do realize that this means you'll have to take your political studies more seriously don't you?" Garnet pointed out. A mischievous look on her face. "You can't use your old excuse any more." Garnet continued.

Harry sighed. "I suppose there's a price for anything and everything." Harry agreed. "But as long as it is you that will give me... _'personal'_ political lessons." Harry started. "I wouldn't mind at all." Harry gave his girlfriend his most dashing look.

Garnet flushed in response. 'That's cheating you know.' She -nearly- whined.

"All's fair in love and war you know." Harry retorted with a grin.

The party of eleven ate their food cautiously. None of them were concerned about poisoning. They had gotten a very strong resistance against anything that was meant to harm them. It didn't mean they were invincible, but with the two technically three white mages with them they were fairly sure that they could counter everything they tried against them.

Two hours later the feast was at an end, and the group of eleven was escorted to what was once the series of chambers that protected the philosophers stone. It had been completely transformed into a number of private bedrooms, a small common room and a small kitchen to prepare their food.

When the teacher escort had left them in their new 'home' the party of eleven could finally relax.

Harry's senses to detect magic were the best of the group so he checked several times to see if there were any form of detection or eavesdrop charms in the area. There weren't any.

"Now that we have some privacy, you can explain properly." Zidane said simply. Zidane had been their leader in the past because of his experience and his likeable personality. Right now he didn't have a clue what to do.

"You all know that I appeared in Linblum without any knowledge about nearly anything?" All of his friends nodded immediately to say that they knew that already.

"The healers at the time diagnosed me with amnesia. An extreme case of memory loss. That was technically true. It was the first time I ever was in Lindblum or that world for that matter. I came from a different world where magic was practised in secret because they feared the reaction of those that couldn't do magic." Harry began.

"I still don't know how I came to be in your world to be honest. But I'm glad I did. I wasn't pointed at because of something I didn't even remember. I wasn't praised by the media one time and insulted the next. I wasn't accused of being a dark or evil wizard because they didn't have all the fact." Harry continued.

"I was found by Tantalus and taught anything I needed to know to survive as a thief. The rest you already know-"

"But what about your history before you came to us?" Freya pointed out calmly. "You know that nothing you could ever tell us would stop us being your friends!" She finished calmly.

"I know." Harry sighed. "To make a long story short, they were at war before I was even born. A dark wizard wanted to destroy those without magic and those that couldn't trace their magic back for generations. He wanted to destroy the werewolves, vampires and other magical creatures that didn't wish to dance to his tune. It appeared that he was about to win until he attacked my home when I was a baby. I don't know why he attacked nor do I know why he was vanquished. The fact remains that it happened. I was dubbed the 'boy who lived' as a result and dumped with relatives that I couldn't care about if they were about to be eaten by Quina."

His friends all shivered. What did those people do to Harry to make the caring boy not care if his relatives were eaten and digested when they were still fully aware? Quina normally didn't eat humanoids, but he would if he was angered enough. And the thought of his friend being insulted by them for no good reason other then being born in a magical household was more then enough to make his/her blood boil.

Harry explained very briefly what happened in his first year at school and then what happened in his second.

"After my... Former friends betrayed me like that I no longer bothered to hold back to safe their feelings. I decided then and there that I would never do something similar ever again. If they couldn't handle me being better then them than tough luck!"

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down somewhat.

"I don't know what happened to that little redhead nor do I really care. I felt really angry when I left the girl with her parents. I freed that little elf and then went onto Hogwart's grounds on the outside to release my frustration and anger. I still didn't want to hurt anyone that hadn't done anything and with the anger I was feeling at the time... It didn't help that the headmaster didn't bother to provide me with an alibi. I know for sure that he knew it wasn't me and yet..."

Harry sighed again.

"I'm not really sure how I feel about this whole thing. Should I express my anger towards them or should I pretend nothing happened? For me it happened more then ten years ago but here only a few years have passed at all! My 'wizard' education stops here at second year. And these other champions have an education of six years instead!" Harry ranted.

"But you ten years experience in 'our' type of magic." Vivi pointed out. "And you did invent your own spells based on what you were taught." Vivi continued. "I very much doubt they'll expect that. And why you don't have the raw power that I possess in 'our' type of magic, you do have the control." Vivi continued still.

"And did you not say that Hogwarts has a huge library?" Vivi asked finally.

"I suppose..." Harry agreed.

The group of eleven continued to talk for several hours before they finally went to bed. There were eleven private chambers. Fifteen minutes later silence had reigned in the 'new' common room.

The next day 7. 30 AM

knock knock knock

Silence.

knock knock KNOCK

Even more silence

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Still no response by the people inside the common room.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KN-**_

"WHY ARE YOU WAKING US UP ON AN HOUR LIKE THIS?" The one that opened the door demanded angrily. The one in question -Zidane- had always felt very open over how he went to sleep. That was to say, he went to sleep with nothing at all. His friends were used to it and couldn't care less about it.

The Hogwart's professors could not be so careless about it though.

Before the teachers could say anything at all, Zidane slammed the door shut, applied one of the few charms that Harry taught him and he was able to do and went back to bed.

The two teachers looked at each other and both felt somewhat embarrassed and insulted.

"Do you think they didn't know they were supposed to go to class?" let's call this one 'One' asked.

"I don't really know." The other responded. Let's call this one 'two.' "But I don't think they'll appreciate us entering their rooms. We don't know what they can do after all."

One turned around really quickly to draw his wand at the other. "Normally it is 'I' that is the voice of reason between the two of us. Who are you and what did you do to-"

"Now now." Two interrupted. "We shall have none of that."

"We will simply 'not' enter their private rooms but prepare a surprise instead. It'll teach them CONSTANT VIGILANCE too."

"You've been talking to Alastor again haven't you?" One groaned.

'Maybe...' Two said quickly.

"Dear lord.." One whined. "Please don't tell me that you are getting as paranoid as HIM!"

"HEY-" two protested. "It isn't paranoia if they are out to get me!"

The two of them had been leaving the third floor corridor as they bartered with each other playfully.

The one's inside the common room had heard every word though.

'I think that was a bit much Zidane." Amarant pointed out with a touch of humour in his voice that only his friends were able to detect.

"I agree." Freya nodded. "Nobody wants to see a naked YOU this early in the morning!"

'…'

"Too much information Freya!" Beatrix said very firmly. "It's bad enough that the rest of us has to see him like that, don't make it worse by making observations like that." Beatrix finished very firmly.

"Enough about that though, how do we act when we are in the public eye?" It was a good question. Normally they weren't really formal with each other. Polite and such of course. But not really as formal as you would expect of a royal house of Alexandria.

"I already said that Garnet and I are the leaders of a country." Harry pointed out. "So why don't we stick with some of the basics? 'm'lord, sir, your highness and all that crap. At least when we are eating. In private nothing will have to change at all!"

"I suppose I can do that." Steiner nodded. "But we should appoint some 'public' positions to each of us. A few personal bodyguards, servants and a few important positions."

"I'll be the 'personal' servant of Harry." Vivi volunteered. "I know him well enough to predict what he'll need and I know he hates it when I tease him like that. He won't be able to say anything to stop me either... In public." Vivi finished with a grin.

"I'll play that role for dagger!" Eiko said quickly.

"I will take the public protection of the queen." Steiner declared formally.

"And I'll take that of Harry then." Amarant offered.

"We will stick to the shadows to protect them from unexpected threats." Beatrix and freya volunteered.

"I suppose I will take the leftover tasks." The as of yet unnamed engineer declared.

This led to every eye focussing on him. "Who are you?"

The engineer sweat dropped. "I was here the whole time you know!" The man protested.

"So... Who are you and why are you here?" Garnet asked eventually.

"I was watching you interact from a distance and realized you missed someone that knows about technical stuff. I've studied 'the invincible' thanks to Zidane for months and have been sending messages to Lindblum to improve our air fleet there." The engineer explained.

Garnet – Queen

Harry – King

Vivi – personal servant of Harry

Eiko – personal servant of Garnet

Steiner – personal bodyguard of Garnet

Amarant – personal bodyguard of Harry

Zidane – spy – public relations

Quina – cook

Freya – secret guard

Beatrix – secret guard

A/N: I still don't know whether or not it is leeched or leached. Help me out here would you?


	9. Hp x star wars  sort off

Chapter 9

_**This is a HP x star wars crossover.**_

Summary:

Harry Potter attempted to bring the magical world into an era of prosperity, peace and cooperation. He failed. Instead he was accused of trying to take their 'world' over. Harry and his allies were all caught of guard one by one and thrown into the veil.

Start chapter 00

This begins forty years after an AU ending. Voldemort took over most of the world except England. It was during Voldemort's final attempt to take England that Voldemort was finally defeated under the command of Harry James Potter.

This has a Harry x Luna pairing instead. No Ginny pairing allowed.

X-X

The last forty years had seen the magical population not double but actually quadruple itself. In these times, Harry Potter proved himself to be a very powerful figure when it came to politics and just raw magical power. If anyone would be able to bring their world into an era of prosperity it would be the man who defeated Voldemort. Sadly enough this was not taken kindly by those in power and those of 'old blood' so to speak. Harry Potter and his countless allies were accused of trying to take over their world.

Since Harry could command literally thousands it was not unthinkable to those that didn't know him personally.

The ministry, that now 'ruled' over the entire world and not an individual country decided that Harry was too dangerous to be around. And since the auror department had been properly funded for more than forty years, as well as being taught decently they were more then up for the task. The auror department now counted ten of thousands of patrolling aurors worldwide. It's 'capital' was the ministry in London.

Since the law enforcement department had so many people under its command it was able to secretly organize secret strikes against many of Harry's allies. In a matter of weeks seventy percent of them were taken prisoner and thrown into the veil without a trial whatsoever. It was by that time that Harry and his allies realized something was wrong. But even a man of Harry's power couldn't do much when you were so outnumbered not to mention completely caught of guard.

When the auror's took a few additional people that were not allies of Harry but were still political enemies nobody bothered to took notice.

When Harry had defeated Voldemort he had used what was once called the 'DA.' Before it had been a student organization of roughly three thousand students. At the end, Harry had commanded ten thousand wands, give or take a few hundred. Or at least that was what people wanted to belief. Harry's 'followers' so to speak actually numbered in the high fifteen to eighteen thousand wands instead.

Harry didn't like the name 'followers' but he did admit that since they had his 'mark' that this was a fair arguable point. Harry had needed to be sure of the loyalty of those that fought for him. And a modified mark allowed him to know who was about to betray him. It also allowed him to summon certain witches and wizards to him for certain situations.

The ministry tracked down all the elements that were 'loyal' to Harry. In a matter of weeks, the ministry had committed what some would call a coup d'etat. Nobody would claim that Harry was the ruler of their world, but it was widely known that Harry's word was often taken as the final word.

When everything was done, the ministry had thrown in all Harry's allies, some of their political enemies as well as the majority of the high level Azkaban prisoners. The ministry had gotten rid of roughly eighteen thousand wands in one big swoop. All under the pretence of the protection of the common witch and wizard.

When the last few hundred prisoners were thrown into the veil, the only one that was allowed to be conscious was Harry Potter himself. The ministry forced Harry to watch as they threw his family and his sons and daughters into the veil. The only comfort that Harry could draw from their taunting was that he would follow shortly after.

But they couldn't just get it over with. The aurors of the ministry had to beat and humiliate Harry Potter when he was down before they 'executed' him. Too bad for the ministry that the veil wasn't the death trap they thought it was. The ministry never realized that by betraying Harry and all the witches and wizards that they had in fact given him the army that they feared he would or could gather. Since the ministry assumed that they were now death, they didn't bother to think of the possible consequences.

The ministry was unaware that this act of paranoia had condemned them as the ones responsible for bringing magic into the open. The ministry no longer had anyone that was watching for corruption. Those of 'pure blood' could once more make sure that they had the most advantages in life.

The veil had been originally discovered by an exploring British wizard. He had brought the veil with him to be studied by his clan and his family. Eventually, the ministry had confiscated the veil and had begun studying it as well. Anyone, anything and everything that was thrown into the veil never came back. It was for that reason that the ministry assumed that it was a magical abandoned execution device.

It was a bad thing to 'assume' when you don't know when you are talking about.

Ever since the ministry had come to this 'correct' conclusion, they had been throwing witches and wizards in the veil that were both guilty and innocent. For centuries long they had used the veil to get rid of anyone that threatened those in power. Since there was never a trace of those that were thrown in, it was considered the perfect way to get rid of the... Opposition.

It was for this reason that witches and wizards were thrown in with wands and all. Enemies or not, it was considered an extreme insult to throw them into the veil without their wand. Some even considered it enough reason to curse yourself should you thrown in an enemy without their wand in the veil.

If you counted all the people that had been thrown into the veil up until the first of Harry's allies you would get something around twelve thousand wands, about five thousand vampires and another ten thousand werewolves. All in all you would have a total of a grand twenty seven thousand people plus the eighteen thousand of Harry's allies would result in a massive **forty five thousand people.**

If only the ministry had known the truth.

The veil was not a death trap. The veil was **not** an execution device. The veil was in fact a remnant of an old destroyed very advanced civilization that had long since been destroyed. The veil was something that the magical community thought impossible to exist. A piece of technology working perfectly around magical energies.

The veil was something entire else and had nothing to do with killing whatsoever. The veil was in fact the only existing transportation device that would bring the people entering the veil into the crashed ship that had been sleeping in the deepest parts of earth's ocean for centuries.

The creators of the veil had been so much more advanced then the current state of the muggle world that it wasn't even funny. It was like comparing a low level soldier of the Roman era against a tank of the twenty first century.

The spaceship that had crashed into earth's ocean's had been the most advanced ship that its creators had ever built. It had been supposed to be the capital carrier ship of their fleet. The only reason that the enemy had been able to shoot it down was because of sabotage and because it hadn't been fully up and running. Once it was up and running, it was considered to be as invincible as their technology could make a ship of its time.

While the ship had been heavily damaged it had not been fully crewed. Because of this the crew of its time had abandoned it and allowed it to crash into the sea. It would have been recaptured once they had the chance. Obviously, this hadn't happened. Ever since that crash thousands of years ago, the ship had been healing and repairing itself. The reason that the ship was considered to be so advanced was because it was partly biological. It was able to -slowly mind you- heal and regenerate its armour and weaponry.

The ship's emergency shields had been able to keep the water out of its most important facilities and had been slowly pushing the water out. There were several reason that the ship had not yet been able to launch. The most important reason was because it lacked the crew. While the ship's A.I was able to repair and heal itself, it had not been designed to be a 'smart' A.I. The ship's A.I had been able to do something that none of its masters had considered. Leave a normal relative intelligent A.I alone for thousands of years and it would evolve into a 'smart' A.I on it's own.

Despite that it could not launch without a crew.

The fact remained that the people thrown into the veil were not killed. They were not harmed but put into stasis instead. The ship's A.I was able to let these people dream and teach them what was required to understand the ship's technologies.

Slowly, so very slowly the amount of crew went up one by one. Every soul needed about six months for basic training. An additional six months for a complete training to handle any situation. After a few centuries the ship's A.I concluded that it had a problem. It could not keep the bodies that it had in stasis alive forever. While it's creators had long since mastered the art of transferring your soul into a new younger body, the ship did not have the crew or resources to build new bodies. And that was ignoring the fact that the ship needed the personal specifications of every 'soul.'

Finally, the ship's A.I concluded that it's only option was to build half technological and half biological bodies. That was something that it was able to built. Since the problem had been solved, the ship's A.I allowed the bodies to die. As soon as the full training was completed, the ship's A.I put the souls into a very deep sleep. For the souls only a year would have passed while in reality it would be centuries.

The ship had developed a comfortable time table to teach the ones that were thrown into the veil. This method was completely destroyed when hundreds and actually thousands of new people were thrown in.

After several centuries had passed the ship concluded that it could not let its crew sleep and unaware of the rest of the world. Over several decades it launched several stealth satellites into space that would allow the ship to monitor the rest of the world. It would then wake its crew up on occasion to teach them what had happened since they had 'died.'

The capital ship needed forty thousand people at the barest minimum to run the ship. Since the ship had now forty five thousand people, give or take a few hundred it was now able to begin booting up its systems.

The moment that the ship began receiving people by the dozens it didn't know what to do for a short one point five seconds. The people were all very confused as to what was happening. The ship was forced to activate hundreds of security drones to stun the people and put them into stasis. The ship could not allow people in the ship that had not a clue what to do.

A short battle later and the couple of dozen people were subdued and a hundred or so droids were standing by to disable any other people that were thrown in.

When the ship had counted 'crew number' TEN THOUSAND it realized that it was slowly approaching its skeleton crew minimal requirement.

When several weeks had passed without a new prisoner, the ship's A.I counted the total amount of crew it now had available. When it concluded that it had a total of forty five thousand people available, the majority that was now untrained it put itself into high gear.

Systems that hadn't been active for centuries activated themselves to teach these new people all they needed to know as soon as it was possible.

The ship's A.I had long since perfected the 'dream's in order to teach its people the fastest and the easiest. Especially with how ignorant these newer people appeared to be. Some of even refused to obey their future commander!

Special programs were rapidly being designed to make sure these possible mutineers had to be trained extra harshly! Discipline. Had. To. Be. Maintained!

The ship's smart A.I was now proud to say that it's ship had a name. Now the A.I itself only needed to receive an official name and they were all set!

From now on, the massive capital carrier spaceship could be identified as **'The legacy.' **

Harry, who had been getting priority lessons had decided on name for the ship's A.I as well. From now on, the ship's A.I could call itself: "Loki"

The following year was one of the busiest that Loki had ever had the honour to have. Hundreds of repair drones were launched to check the outside hull as well as getting rid of the last water that had been left in various places of the ship. Seaweed and other underwater plants were removed and fed into the converter that could convert anything into raw energy.

Hundreds of specialized underwater mining submarine were launched to gather resource for future need. Loki also slowly woke the crew up to allow them to get used to the ship as well as allowing them to try their training out.

So far there had been no problems. Centuries of being taught that the commander was the boss had done their job. Loki had been careful not to go over line that separated brainwashing from discipline though.

After ten months had passed, Loki allowed himself to do one more ship wide scan to determine its abilities.

The total length of the ship was a massive five kilometres long. It was heavily shielded and had a specially designed reinforced armour all around its hull. The hull was able to slowly repair itself should the shield ever be breached.

The ship had a total of two hundred and fifty turbo-lasers spread across its hull. These turbo-lasers were supported by five hundred anti-fighter and anti-bomber guns. On top of these powerful weapons it had another four hundred missile launchers as well.

The powerful vessel last offensive weapon were a hundred and fifty powerful ion cannons to disable enemy ships in one shot.

The only defensive weapon that this vessel had were fifty tractor beams placed on strategic positions to slow a ship down, or prevent a ship from crashing into a planet's atmosphere

That was what the ship was armed with.

The ship had two separate layers of shielding to protect the ship's hull. The first and most outward shield had the most regenerative power and was able to sustain a massive amount of damage. The rate that it was able to recover itself was incredible.

Should the primary shield ever be broken then the shield had still its secondary shield on standby. It wasn't nearly as powerful as its primary shield but it was enough to protect its most vital area's. The ship itself had three layers of dedicated armour. The first layer was the thickest and could be 'thrown off' should it sustain so much damage that it could not be repaired or healed in a reasonable amount of time.

The second line of armour designed to take less damage but to be able to heal on a quicker rate. And finally there was the last line of defense. Should this one ever be broken through then air would escape into space and there would be a LOT of damage to internal systems as well.

The amount of military hardware that this specially designed capital class carrier carried was nothing to sneeze at. The ship had a dozen dedicated droid bays of each type. Since there were two types of battle droids that meant there were a total of twenty four dedicated droid bays.

Each droid bay could hold a total of fifty thousand inactive droids. That meant that the ship held a a total of six hundred thousand droids per type. Six hundred thousand inactive B-1 battle droids and a final six hundred thousand inactive B-2 battle droids. Combine them together and the ship would be able to deploy one million and two hundred thousand battle droids. These battle droids could convert themselves into emergency space fighters but were meant to be used as soldiers.

The B-1 battle droids were meant as low level soldiers. They were able to be produced very quickly and cheaply. The B-2 battle droids on the other hand were dedicated soldiers. A hundred times better than their B-1 counterpart.

In addition to all the droids the ship still had more then thirty fighter bays available. Each dedicated fighter bay could hold two hundred fighters. And since there were ten dedicated fighter bays, ten dedicated bomber bays and the remaining ten were meant for troop carriers and other small space ships.

This meant that the ship had a total of two thousand fighters and two thousand bombers. That left room for roughly five hundred troop carriers and other ships not meant for combat.

All of that took care of it's space defense. The ship held a massive amount of ground vehicles as well.

After all of that the ship had only room for twenty more hangars. Each hangar could store about ten thousand tanks each. That didn't mean they were all dedicated to tanks though. Three hangars were filled to the maximum with tanks. Thirty thousand tanks ready to be deployed.

The remaining seven were divided under the massive at-at walkers and the smaller AT-ST scouts.

That took care of it's hardware capabilities.

Since this ship had been meant to be able to wage a war on its own, it had to be able to keep producing soldiers, as well as keep producing droids. The massive ship had several locations where it could produce battle droids as well as several dedicated cloning facilities.

None of the facilities were currently active. But if their facilities were fully operational it meant that the cloning facilities could produce five hundred thousand clones that it could produce every six months. These clones were aged over six months and given very harsh training. By the end of it, they were the best in what they did.

The droid factory on the other hand could begin production of droids as soon as it had the resources. It's hangar bays were completely empty. All of it together it could deploy another five hundred thousand droids fully stocked.

This brings us to the ship's elite of the elite soldiers.

Since it has been mentioned before that the oldest bodies had to be destroyed, the ship designed specially designed drones designated HK-47. These droids would be able to absorb a human and know what the human in question did up to the tiniest details. These HK-47 droids were powerful weapons. And the ship's ace in the hole.

The ship only had one thousand of these special drones available since they were very expensive. They required a LOT of resources to built. HK-47 droids had only one master and that was Harry Potter.

**All the battle droids I use come from star wars. The below is a short reminder what each type can do. It also goes from lowest rank to highest rank. Keep in mind that this is only 'general' information.**

B-1 battle droid

B-1 battle droids are used as cheap soldiers. Mostly I'm going to use them as security personnel and as police. But that doesn't mean they can't be useful in a battle. B-1 battle droids can be produced cheaply very quickly and in large numbers. B-1 battle droids share their battle data constantly. That means they will learn of each other's mistakes permanently. Veteran B-1 battle drones will last a lot longer because of this extra experience.

B-2 battle droid

These drones are meant to be used as front line soldiers. They have hardened armour, more intensive processors and more powerful weapons. B-2 battle droids are the 'officers' where the B-1 droids are the normal soldiers.

HK-47

HK-47 droids are those that no longer have a biological body. HK-47 droids are partly biological which allows them to shape-shift in nearly any biological form with very few limitations. HK-47 droids are capable of 'absorbing' all the memories and abilities of one person that they have captured. It is mostly through their that they can appear to be anyone or anything they wish to be. Although they are still enslaved to the ship's commanding officer. It is a genuine transformation that only these special drones can do. The knowledge that these elite drones absorb is then shared with its brothers and sisters on order of importance through their own secured network. This ability can only be done once. Should it be done again eighty percent would be permanently lost. HK-47 drones share what they do and know with each other.

Smart A.I

This comes partly from HALO. A smart A.I is as close to a real being as a computer can get. The 'smart' A.I'S of their time had rights of their own and were respected and trusted.

A/N: And I _**still**_ don't know whether or not it is leeched or leached. Help me out here would you?

I have a total of 3,277 words without any notes. If you think that the ship is a bit overpowered then you are guessing right. But keep in mind that it is this ship against the world. The ship cannot be launched into space without anyone noticing. If you make this a sci fi universe such as stargate SG-1, mass effect or perhaps even star trek or star wars then Harry might even get more enemies then he can handle.

Where would I go from here without betraying any plots should I go through with it myself?

First I would need to decide if it is going to be a crossover or not. Keep in mind that while the droids and ships come from star wars, it isn't a full crossover for that matter.

And while I agree that the numbers of witches and wizards I used is very high, I would have been stuck with 'only' a few hundred or possibly only a thousand people. That's hardly an army now is it?

Cheers!

Kingdark


	10. chapter 9 continued

Chapter 10

_**This is a HP x star wars crossover.**_

THIS FOLLOWS CHAPTER 09

Summary:

Harry Potter attempted to bring the magical world into an era of prosperity, peace and cooperation. He failed. Instead he was accused of trying to take their 'world' over. Harry and his allies were all caught of guard one by one and thrown into the veil.

**No more background information. This one is all dialogue.**

Start chapter 01

One year later

Harry woke up and observed the room. "_It seems that everything I've dreamt is true after all."_ The man who defeated Voldemort thought to himself.

He looked to the side and found a communication bracelet that allowed him to communicate with Loki and allowed him to access virtually any system at any time.

"All the ship's systems are operational and ready to go master Potter." Loki reported. Harry didn't react for a moment but was looking at the reports on the data pads. He could bring war to earth and probably win too! His technologies were so advanced that he could target the major cities, airports and harbours from orbit and they wouldn't be able to do a single thing!

"_Am I truly the right man to command this much fire power?"_ Harry asked himself.

"Would you rather that someone like Malfoy or Ron would get the command?" Harry shuddered. "I see your point." He muttered. "But what makes me so different?"

"The fact you are actually asking this question." Loki pointed out calmly.

Harry blinked. "I guess you have a point there." Harry admitted. Harry remembered then that he had a wife and asked where she was.

"Mistress Potter is currently... Experimenting with technologies on levels that she has a firm grasp off. Nothing too dangerous I assure you." Loki reported promptly.

"That's good news." Harry muttered to himself. "I'm being reminded to tell you that all systems are ready to be launched sir." Loki reminded him again.

"Tell whoever said that, that it isn't an easy decision! If I launch this vessel it will bring this world into war! The muggles will want to have a piece of this vessel and will do anything to get it!" Harry said harshly.

"That's why a hundred HK-47 droids have been dispatched a few weeks ago to... Replace important people in the most powerful governments." Loki countered calmly.

Harry smacked himself. "How could I forget about that." He asked sarcastically. Not really expecting an answer.

'Alright then.' Harry muttered quietly. "Loki, tell Luna to report to the bridge. She can continue playing with her toys once we are relatively safe in space."

'Yes sir.' The A.I responded.

Harry took a deep breath and exited his personal quarters. His personal quarters had a direct connection to the bridge. As soon as he opened his door he was instantly transported to the bridge.

'Captain on deck!' An ensign said promptly.

Every officer on the bridge promptly stood up and saluted.

'As you were guys. You know that I don't take this saluting stuff all that seriously."

"You should take it that seriously Harry." Hermione corrected him. "For all intents and purposes you are the supreme commander of our..." Hermione paused for a moment. "Well, I can't say fleet exactly because we only have a single ship but you are still the supreme commander of everything that the ship contains!"

"I know but I don't have to like it.' Harry answered simply."

"Mistress Lovegood should arrive on the bridge in ten seconds sir." Loki reported.

Loki had barely finished when Luna appeared on the transportation disk. Even though she was the wife of the supreme commander she did not have instant teleportation access.

Now that Luna was there she manned the science station. Next to her was Neville who would coordinate their weapons. To the other side of Luna was Hermione was doing communications. Behind these three was a much bigger console that was being controlled by Draco Malfoy. He was piloting the ship.

"Let's get this show on the road then." Harry declared. Activate engines to ten percent and ease us out of the position that the ship is currently in."

The powerful engines that had been idling were being fed a lot more power. The ship that had been lying on its side ever so slightly began to move very slowly.

"Release the chambers that are filled with water and pump them full of air." Harry ordered after a few moments.

All along the five kilometre ship, bubbles began to appear as water was forcefully expelled. The massive ship was beginning to rise towards the surface of the ocean.

'Drone control' Harry began. "Release a dozen subs and send them towards the surface. Make sure that there is no warship in the area."

'Aye sir.' Ginny responded.

A dozen subs were launched from their tubes and shot towards the surface. It would take the subs about thirty minutes to get to the surface. Even with the advantages that the advanced technology offered, it could still only go so far with the restricted size.

'unmanned subs launched sir.' Ginny reported.

"Continue with easing the ship towards the surface. Make sure to take your time to do so. We need to be at least half way if we want to bring the engines to the bottom." Harry reminded them.

"Can't we bring the ship to the surface and launch from there sir?" One of the technicians asked.

Harry shook his head. "Keep in mind that this ship is five kilometres long. When we get to the surface we will already cause some massive amounts of waves. We need to get some speed so that we can get out of the water as soon as possible." Harry explained kindly.

"Initial reports are coming in sir." Ginny reported. "There are several small ships in the area. They look like fishermen sir. I don't think we will ever be able to launch without causing them some serious harm."

'Suggestions?' Harry asked.

"We could launch a few troop carriers and take the surrounding islands. We can then protect the locals the best we can."

"And afterwards then?" Harry asked. Pointing out the biggest problem.

"The islands will either be seriously damaged or... We could take them in and train them as additional soldiers. Those people are living poor lives anyway. With us they will have decent food, training and equipment." Neville responded calmly.

'Luna?' Harry questioned. "What do you think?"

she shrugged. "We can always use more soldiers. Right now we don't have too many of them. We've got plenty of droids that's for sure. Our cloning facilities are only barely getting started. The first clones should be err born in about six months. It would then take six **years** before they are ready to be deployed. And I would recommend waiting a bit longer for the first clones to mature too." Luna concluded.

"Can we house them?" Harry asked.

"'The legacy has still plenty of room sir." Loki responded immediately. "We are still only 'just' above the skeleton crew requirements." The A.I reminded them."

"How many people are we talking about here?" Harry asked after a moment.

"A couple of hundred sir." Susan Bones reported. "Probably spread around too. So a few units should be able to take them by surprise."

"Any military presence?" Harry asked after a moment.

"None that sensors can pick up sir." Susan answered.

"we are rather close to Japan right?" Harry asked after a moment. "Couldn't we hack a few of their computers and make them think that there might be a tsunami or something? It will alert them and hopefully will cause fewer injuries too."

"We could just as well invade Japan!" Neville exclaimed. "I'm sorry sir, but doing that would focus a lot of attention on this area. We wouldn't be able to launch somewhat unseen." Neville apologized quickly.

"That's okay Neville." Harry responded.

"I suppose I don't have a choice now do I?" Harry asked himself. "Just out of curiosities sake, how likely would we be able to invade Japan successfully?"

Neville stared at his console for a moment not having a clue what do do. So he fell back to the answer that was always right and would always buy him some time.

"Not enough information sir. I'll need a few hours at least to figure that out. To research how many soldiers and such that Japan has available as well as what allies they have and how quickly they would react to this sort of thing." Neville explained after a moment.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just give me a rough idea Neville. I don't mind if it ends up being wrong. I'm just curious."

"Alright then sir, how many resources would you suggest using then?" Neville asked after a moment.

"Your choice." Harry answered easily.

"_Alright then, let's see... If I have all our forces available (that's roughly a million droids) in addition to the troop carriers that should take Japan completely by surprise... Taking Tokyo should give us some time.. And then the surrounding military bases... That shouldn't take more then a few thousand droids. Not initially. But by that time word should be getting out that something isn't right and then Japan's allies will be getting curious. Then I'll need a lot more then a few thousand droids to maintain control. Not to mention the civilians that will no doubt try and rebel as well."_

"Several hundred thousand B-1 and B-2 battle droids of each type should get us reasonable control of their capital and royal family. That would mean we can focus on the surrounding military bases as well as taking a few hundred thousand civilians to be trained." Neville concluded.

Harry nodded to himself. He had thought it was something like that. But even with a million and a half droids he wouldn't be comfortable to take and actually keeping control over Japan.

"_Nothing to do about it I suppose."_ Harry thought to himself.

"Alright. Here is what we are going to do." Harry began. "First we are going to visit the smaller islands and take the people around it in quick strikes. We will keep a few people around their major installations like their airports and their harbours. After that is complete we will make a few visits on Japan itself and liberate some of their poorer people. Civilians that nobody will miss." Harry continued.

"All the while we are getting closer and closer to the surface. I want that to be happening very slowly. Along with those nobodies that nobody will miss, I want a few people that they will miss as well. So that the Japanese authorities will focus their attention elsewhere. Once we have enough people to train as soldiers we can launch the ship into the air and then into space." Harry concluded.

"How many satellites do we have in the air that haven't been discovered?"

"All of them sir. Not one has been discovered since they were launched a few centuries ago. Although some of them aren't functioning at a hundred percent any more." Ginny answered.

"Oh, and our subs have reached the surface by now. The subs can shift into a humanoids form as well. Do you want to take the ships?"

"Not with so few of them." Harry disagreed. "launch an additional fifty drones and position them around the ships. Attack the vessels and knock the sailors unconscious. Once that's done move them into the subs and bring them here. Sink the ships afterwards." Harry ordered.

'Aye sir.' Ginny said.

"Subs are being loaded and will be launched at your command." The drone control officer reported.

"Launch them whenever ten subs are ready to be launched." Harry decided immediately.

'Aye sir.' Ginny said again. "First ten subs launching in three, two, one. The first ten subs out of fifty have launched."

'Sub eleven to twenty will be launched in three, two, one. The second wave of twenty subs have been launched.' Ginny continued.

"Should I continue with my reports sir or should I continue independently?" Ginny asked after a moment.

'Continue as you are Ginny.' Harry answered her. "I'll tell you if I don't want to hear your reports."

'Aye sir.' Ginny agreed with a touch of sarcasm.

Ten minutes later and all subs had been launched.

"How many ships are on the surface at the moment?" Harry thought to ask.

"Roughly ten ships sir." Susan answered.

"Does that mean the subs can subdue the crew without them sending out a distress call?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Had it been smaller ships, I would think so sir. But with these bigger ships... I estimate that each fishing vessel has a crew of about fifty men per ship. We only have sixty two subs spread around."

"Group all the subs together except one for every other vessel. Then I want the remaining subs to board the fishing vessels quickly and silently. Once a ship has been taken, I want one sub to stand guard while the others repeat the process with a different ship. While that is happening, I want a troop carrier carrying a full load towards the surface. Once close enough I want the B-1 droids to spread out and assist the subs. Once all the ships have been captured I want them to be gathered on one ship and the other vessels sunk." Harry commanded.

'Aye sir.' Ginny agreed. "It will take about ten minutes for the troop carrier to be ready and the droid to be transferred sir."

"Take as long as requires." Harry responded. "We cannot afford to be hasty and mess up after all. Make sure to coordinate with Neville when you attack those vessels too." He reminded his officers.

'Aye sir' Ginny and Neville said at the same time.

"We have risen about five and a half kilometres sir." Draco reported. "We should be able to slowly turn our ship vertically."

"Do so slowly." Harry told them. He then activated the ship wide intercom.

'Attention all crew, we are about to move the ship vertically in order to launch the ship. Activate your magnetic boots and make sure to bind all of your possessions and sharp stuff so nobody get's hurts. When we accelerate you will most definitely feel it. That is all.' Harry concluded.

'Sir!' Ginny called. "The subs have been discovered-'

"Then order them to dive again and out of sight. Make them think that it was a fluke or something. What's the status about the troop carrier?"

"It will be reaching the surface in about ten minutes. Sir." Ginny answered.

"Gather the subs to that one vessel and if you think they are making contact with the harbour, make several holes in the vessel. Small ones mind you. Force them to focus on something else. If that doesn't work then take out their communications by al means necessary." Harry ordered.

'Aye sir.' Ginny agreed. "Do you take command of the subs and droids Neville?" She asked.

"Right." The man agreed.

"The sailors are panicking and are attempting to seal the holes. Their pumps are activating but they don't seem to be communicating with the main land." Susan reported. "I would suggest taking out that ship first. Do it now while they are distracted." Ginny said to Neville.

"I agree." Neville nodded.

Harry rolled his eyes and wondered for a brief moment why he was so cheap when it came to launching units.

"Do you have enough resources to work with, Neville and Ginny?" Harry asked them.

"Err, yes sir. I think so." Neville said. "I'm holding a few in reserve but if we take each ship separately it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"If you need more resources, I'm authorizing an additional hundred subs and ten fully manned troop carriers to take the ships." Harry told them. "I shouldn't have been so cheap in the first place." Harry added the last thing more to himself than to his staff.

"I will manage Harry." Neville assured. "They aren't soldiers you know. Just regular people. The subs shouldn't even get a scratch even if they have guns on board."

"Right." Harry agreed. "Keep the ship on this depth for as long as possible. Use the resources that I released to their full potential or use only a little. Just get it done without them alerting the authorities that they are being attacked." Harry concluded.

'Aye sir.'

Two hours later it had been done. All ten ships were captured and were sunk except one.

"Send enough troop carriers to the surface, board the civilians and bring them back here. Sink the vessel afterwards." Harry ordered. He had been reading reports while his officers were completing their orders.

"The troop carriers should return in five minutes sir." Ginny concluded. "There are no other sea worthy vessels in the area. There is nothing on sea, air or land that would be able to sound the alarm before we are already under way." Ginny finished her report.

Harry took a deep breath. "Draco, it's your show. Do what it takes to get our ship out of the water and into space."

Harry had done it. He had given the command. Once the ship would leave the surface it would more the likely cause several big waves. They would probably cause a LOT of damage.

"_I suppose the only bright side is that it will distract the authorities while they send aid to Japan."_ Harry thought after a few moments.

"Attention all crew, we are about to launch in ten minutes. All non critical personnel are to go to their designated area's. Medical stand by for possible injured during transit. ETA starts in five... four... three... two... one.. nine minutes and fifty eight seconds and counting."

Draco turned off the intercom and began to increase the power of the engines.

'Surface approaching, two minutes and counting.' Draco reported. His voice was heard on the ship wide intercom.

'Attention all crew, the ship is going to launch on my mark after the last ten seconds. We are approaching the surface rapidly. Once we break the surface we cannot abort the launch. If there are any problems report them now.' Draco waited for several moments. When no reports appeared on his console he concluded that there were no problems and that the launch could be continued as planned.

'Ship will launch in nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one... LAUNCH'

The ships engines flared with full power for the first time in centuries. The ship began accelerating very quickly. Once the ship broke the surface the engines switched from underwater engines to regular water engines. Dozens of small engines flared into existence to push the ship into the air. Once that was accomplished the major engines would come online.

"We are gaining height rapidly;" Draco reported. "Major engines will active in three, two one; 'GO!'

The ship's major engines activated and the ship shot upwards even faster.

"Higher atmosphere reached, we will reach lower orbit in..; three, two.. one. Lower orbit reached. We are moving away from earth."

'After effects?' Harry demanded.

"There are several waves due to our launch like expected. Most of them should either get speed as they travel over the ocean or they should break themselves over the islands we have evacuated earlier.' Susan reported.

"I'm keeping an eye on news reports and so far we seem to have launched unnoticed. Although I doubt that will remain like that for long."

"Good." Harry nodded. "See if you can find and delete any images that will circulate the Internet. Try and make them seem fake and unreliable if you can't delete them. If we could launch unnoticed will be a major boon to us. We will then be able to build a star base far enough that it will go unnoticed until we can launch an invasion and take earth for ourselves.

A reminder of what major characters is in what position:

Luna Lovegood: science officer

Draco Malfoy: pilot

Hermione Granger: communication

Neville Longbottom: weapons and tactics

Ginny Weasley: drone control

Susan Bones: Sensor

**Challenger Deep** is the deepest known point in the oceans, with a depth of 10,911 meters or 35,797 feet. It is located at the southern end of the Mariana Trench near the Mariana Islands group. (That's near Japan)

It took the real life sub 4 hours and 48 minutes at a descent rate of 0.9 metres per second (3.0 feet/s) to get to the bottom and it took three hours and fifteen minutes to get back to the surface.

**Kingdark:** I've surprised myself by writing an additional six pages. I hope that Harry's orders and such seem what realistic. If not, I would be happy to learn how to do it better.


	11. chapter 10 continued

Chapter 11

_**This is a HP x star wars crossover.**_

THIS FOLLOWS CHAPTER 10

Summary:

Harry Potter attempted to bring the magical world into an era of prosperity, peace and cooperation. He failed. Instead he was accused of trying to take their 'world' over. Harry and his allies were all caught of guard one by one and thrown into the veil.

**Kingdark:** If you want to read the reasons for Harry, then take a look at the bottom of the chapter. I explain his reasons there.

Start chapter 02

**The legacy** needed about an additional ten minutes to get far enough away from earth.

"What are we going to do now?" Harry asked himself.

The ship's A.I Loki was able to follow Harry's thoughts at all times in order to help him command and control the ship.

During the one year training he had undergone while sleeping, the ship had done many changes to the crew past and present. Sleeping and doing nothing for one year would weaken the body to the extreme so it had done regular unconscious exercises. Aside from that however it had also operated the officers so that they could communicate with each other silently. You either were at a different location in the ship and talked like you normally would, and your voice would be heard in the receiver's ear so quietly that only the receiver was able to hear it.

The captain had a different set all together and allowed for silent -telepathic- communication. So it was no surprise to Harry that Loki answered him.

"You should begin the construction of a headquarters sir." Loki suggested. "It could be anywhere but I suggest somewhere relatively close to earth. That's the only habitable planet in this system, and while the bases can be constructed on planets like Mars and others they require a lot of resources to keep them up and running."

"Not only that, but you should also make taking earth and controlling it your first priority."

"I suppose you are right." Harry agreed. "What's the status of **that** project?" Harry asked.

"Still perfecting it sir. But not yet deployable."

"How many construction drones have we available Ginny?" Harry asked out loud.

"Exactly six hundred thousand construction drones which can be converted into mining drones very easily." Ginny supplied.

"Calculate how many construction drones and supplies we would need in order to built us a space station behind the moon and an underground base on the moon." Harry ordered.

Ginny did the calculations and frowned. "We have enough construction drones sir. But only barely. The same can be said about our current supplies that we took with us from under the sea. My recommendation is to first begin mining operations sir. During that we can begin the initial start to either the space station or the underground base."

"What to do first.." Harry wondered. He send a message to the crew for their opinion. 'What would you like best as an headquarters? A moon base as a headquarters or a space station as our headquarters? Vote now!'

"Very well." Harry agreed. "Begin mining operations until our cargo bays are filled to the brim. After that begin construction of a small docking station. Nothing too big. Just enough to be doing some basic repairs and to resupply it."

'Aye sir.' Ginny and Tonks agreed. Both opened a private link with each other in order to decide what to do first.

"Now that our base of operations is taken care off." Harry began "Are our... Guests in their stasis chambers already?" he asked. Aiming the question at Tonks.

Tonks needed a few moments to answer because she had been busy discussing her initial orders with Ginny.

"I'm sorry sir, could you..."

"Our guests miss Tonks. Are they in their stasis chambers already?" Harry repeated. "Loki, see if you can't improve the silent link somehow. Tonks was completely unaware about what was happening outside her discussion with Ginny. That is unacceptable in times of battle."

'Noted sir.' Loki agreed.

Tonks consulted her console and nodded after a moment. "Yes sir. According to our local guards they tried to put up a fight but after filling the area with a knock out gas they were eventually subdued."

"Such drastic measures for a few hundred civilians?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tonks just shrugged. "We needed them unharmed sir. And beating them down would only make them more resistant to their training while they are asleep. At least that's depending on what you're going to use them for." Tonks concluded.

"What do we need the most?" Harry countered.

"Competent officers sir. _Human_ competent officers." The resources control officer corrected herself.

"And good decent training would take two years on average." the female shape shifter concluded.

"Then that is exactly the kind of training that they will get. Make sure that any disloyalty is beaten out of them. Do whatever it takes." Harry concluded.

"Hermione, what are the after effects of us leaving the planet? I'm sure that it can't have gone unnoticed."

"Actually sir, I can't sort of answer that. We are too far out and I can't get a connection. I figured that we would move close enough eventually so I thought it was better to take a wait and see approach."

Harry slapped himself. 'Hermione' he sighed. "In the future tell me those sort of things would you? We don't want to be caught unaware." Harry glanced at Draco. "Move us close enough that we can get a connection would you?"

"And Hermione..." Hermione looked up again. 'Yes sir?'

"Make sure that the connection is untraceable would you?" For a moment Hermione looked indignant that Harry would know her job better then she would. But the bit her tongue. 'Aye sir.' she said.

"Right then. Do whatever it takes to get enough resources to get three things started. A space station as a last point of retreat. A base that's built on the moon but out of sight and finally, an underground base that's connected with tunnels to the first base. Hermione, get me an update as soon as possible. I want to know what's going on so we aren't caught by surprise." Harry concluded.

"Deploy enough fighter droids that to protect our current position." Harry ordered. "You have your orders. You may continue." That said, Harry left the bridge and entered his private quarters again.

Nymphadora Tonks: resources control

Luna Lovegood: science officer

Draco Malfoy: pilot

Hermione Granger: communication

Neville Longbottom: weapons and tactics

Ginny Weasley: drone control

Susan Bones: Sensor

**Kingdark:** I don't know what the general opinion is of my readers, but I'll try to explain a few of Harry's motives. Harry is roughly fifty years old and has spend his years to try and improve the ministry. Make better laws and get rid of the pointless pure blood laws. Harry had a lot of power in both politics and just raw magical power. If he had wanted too, he could have assumed the leadership role but he didn't.

The reason that Harry is going to pay the magical government back is because they not only betrayed him, but they also threw in a lot of innocent people that didn't have anything to do with him. His training through his dreams taught him how to command a bridge and what to do in various situations.

Harry is **angry** right now and since his talks didn't do much to improve the laws and general racism in the wizarding world Harry and his friends decided that if it didn't work through talks then it would have to be forced.

Remember the fact that the magical population is a lot higher in my story. Harry has about forty five thousand people at his command. But the magical world has several hundred thousand wands in return. The only advantages that Harry has are their advanced technology and their current locations.

Kingdark: I realize that this is barely worth posting, let alone reading it, but I've got this other idea swimming in my head (during a bath at that) and I can't get rid of it. So I'm going to post this immediately and write it out. And while I can just make a new document and post this later I don't want to do that.

At least you have read one page right? Barely a few hundred words but better than nothing I suppose.


	12. one shot

Chapter 12

_**This is a stand alone chapter and has nothing to do with previous posts.**_

Main universe: Harry Potter

crossovers: pokémon

end result: a fused version of pokémon and HP being one world.

Time frame: Summer after second year. (hp)

Time frame: last generation of pokémon (pokémon)

Summary: Harry loses control over his magic when Vernon's sister insults his parents one time too many. His magic leashes out to what Harry perceived as a threat which resulted in Harry vanishing from his 'home'.

Start chapter 00

When the hat had wanted to sort Harry into the house of snakes, Harry had known this wouldn't be a good idea. People considered him to be a hero and house of snakes still had it's name soiled by the dark lord that had incidentally also be responsible for his parent's death.

But he still made use of his cunning to secretly master all the spells he was taught to perfection. Harry wanted a weapon to defend himself against his caretakers and that was a word he used with a lot of doubt. Harry hadn't considered them family since the day he realized that the way they were treating him as wrong. Utterly wrong at that!

It was for that reason that Harry did only so so in class. Both practical and theoretical was somewhere in the middle.

Oh, Harry was sure that his teachers realized that he could do better. But their not-so-subtle attempts to expose him mostly failed to give them evidence that he _was_ indeed hiding his true abilities.

After first year he had managed to intimidate _them_ into leaving him alone and to just predict that he didn't exist. That was when Dobby messed things up and revealed to them his restriction to use magic outside of school.

Thankfully he had stopped them from doing anything still by pointing out a possible long term effect.

"If you continue treating me like this, I can guarantee you that the moment I become seventeen, I'll make your lives **hell** in a way that can't be traced back to me. You'll be living on the streets doing anything to survive. Even if that means selling your body to get money to buy food."

His uncle hadn't gotten his position at his job by being stupid so for once he had put aside his differences and just reminded himself that he only needed to tolerate his unwanted nephew for a few weeks a year for the next six years. After that he wouldn't ever see the boy again.

Live had been decent after that compared to earlier years.

The second year at Hogwarts had made Harry even more paranoid then before. He had began studying as much as he could get away with it. When he realized that he could talk to snakes -intelligent and very smart snakes- he realized that he now could summon spies without any limitations.

What few official records there were all agreed to the same conclusion: 'snakes are magically compelled to obey the snake speaker that they first meet. A second snake speaker cannot overrule the orders of the first snake speaker.

So Harry had began to summon snakes that could blend in with their environment to report to him in order to track down whatever was petrifying students.

End result: he knew about the giant basilisk months before Hermione (would have) discovered it. And because the snake was obeying another snake speaker Harry had only one option. 'Kill the snake itself.' The only other way was to kill the first speaker.

Harry destroyed the snake, sold the most useless things coming from it. The money made from it was constantly on his person.

His second confrontation with Voldemort or Tom Riddle reinforced the fact that Voldemort would still come after him. And since this confrontation happened months before end of term and Harry still had time enough to begin keeping a whole -shrunk- library on his person.

To complete that goal he had struck up a close friendship the library keeper. The library keeper was a construction created by the four founder themselves. It knew everything that was written in its books and constantly updated the library with new books that came out regularly and putting the outdated books into storage.

The library keeper was also completely neutral. This meant that it would keep your secrets, even if you told it that you were planning to go on a killing spree. The only thing that it could do was giving you outdated information. This made it a risky creation if it weren't for the fact that nobody knew about the fact that it couldn't betray secrets.

So when Harry approached it and asked if he could being copying books from the library -after giving his reasons- Harry was given a limited permission to do so. Or rather, he was told the '**how to'** to make copies of books.

The end result was that Harry had a large amount of theory books shrunk on top of the money he kept with him.

Harry had visited the alley a few days after arriving at the Dursley's. He subtly began making copies of books that he knew the shop keeper sell to him.

-Fast forward to when the sister began insulting his parents-

Vernon had actually made several attempts to shut his sister up. He wanted to keep his family safe and he had realized that by keeping Harry happy, he would be keeping his family safe as a result.

When Harry lost his control over his magic, the magic attacked everyone in the house. A few weeks of being 'kind' didn't make up for ten years of abuse. Vernon, Petunia, Dursley and Vernon's sister were killed instantly and Harry vanished from their house shortly after.

When ministry personnel visited the home they found it utterly empty and without a trace of magic ever being used at all.

- And now that we have caught up... -

The last thing that Harry remembered when he regained consciousness was feeling extreme anger. Anger that he had always struggled to contain. He had always stuffed that anger, that terrifying rage into a box to keep control over it.

But then that _woman_ insulted his parents one time too many. His uncle had made an attempt to shut her up but had failed. Harry had attempted to stuff more of the anger in the box but because it was already fairly full before it was positively filled to the brim shortly after. The box exploded and all the anger that Harry felt in the past was released.

Harry's magic exploded into an aura of power. The aura itself appeared to be a bloody red with hints of black here and there. Magical specialists would say that the red symbolized righteous anger, while the black was usually connected with the insane or to darkness. (not to be confused with being 'evil)

Harry's magic leashed out to the people that its master considered a threat. That meant all the living beings within the house. Petunia, Vernon, Dudley and finally Vernon's sister all died instantly. They were dead before they even realized what was happening.

Harry's magic was far from drained though. It had still so much power available and needed to get rid of it as soon as possible. The box was completely shattered. Harry's box could be described as Pandora's box. Harry did not only stuff his anger and hate in it, but also his other emotions and feelings.

He suppressed his own smarts to keep Hermione as a friend. He got rid of most of his cunning to remain friends with Ron.

All of those feelings and emotions were released and fell back in place with Harry, making him whole once more. Harry's magic saw only one solution and that was to transport Harry to a place where Harry wished to be. One would think that would be Hogwart's, but after two years of that where he had to confront the dark lord in one way or another, Harry wanted to be in a place where pokémon were real.

His cousin had given him the game after he had gotten bored with it, and Harry had played the silly thing for every free moment he got. Then the batteries were drained and he couldn't get new ones.

Harry's magic unleashed itself and did its best to obey Harry's wish.

Harry's magic leashed out in a way similar to sonar. Everything that Harry owned was transported along with Harry into the next world. All of Harry's gold would appear in a building that Harry owned. Other magical artefacts and such would all appear in different vaults deep below that same building.

From all over the world witches and wizards cried out in anger as their 'souvenirs' they had 'borrowed' from the destroyed Potter's place. Not content with just taking back is master's own property, Harry's magic took what it considered to be fair compensation.

End result?

Even more gold, books, magical enchanted artefacts and properties were taken and brought along with Harry himself. Those families that owned house elves were brought along with Harry himself as well.

So when Harry vanished into thin air, he reappeared in a world that was very similar to where he came from. It had a community with people that had very similar powers like witches and wizards but were still very different in some ways. The biggest difference was that all the Potter's had died in this world so there was no boy who lived nonsense.

Harry's reappearance would make an old wizard very confused. All the money that had been taken from the family was all taken back and restored in one vault. It had a master once more.

Another important difference was that this world had both pokémon and magical animals. Witches and wizards protected the most rare pokémon and magical animals but allowed the rest to roam free. 'muggles' often confused magical animals with pokémon. Only the most rare were protected.

But all was not well within this world. Harry's appearance and actions would in the future be the start of a new conflict. Pure blood witches and wizards would begin to rally behind a new persona. Voldemort was destroyed here, but Harry's anger had changed him a lot. That would be much later though.

In this world, pokémon roamed free but were a lot more aggressive. They attacked humans if a slight was perceived and would not hesitate to make a meal out of him or her. Pokémon were excellent judges of characters. That meant that their gut instinct would tell them if it was a decent trainer or not.

And the Potter family had been well known both in the magical communities and in the pokémon communities.

Harry re-appeared with a loud BANG in the middle of a little town called Palet town. Palet town was very famous for different reasons. It was the place where some of Kanto's strongest trainers came from.

It had been the place where those same famous trainers committed treason by joining Team rocket and declaring their 'righteous' war against anyone else that didn't agree with them.

Palet town had changed from a town that was nearing the size of a city into a village again. Since Palet town was now mostly known as a breeding pit for traitors and scum it would turn people off to go there to life their lives.

The negative reasons aside, Palet town had also been the place where the first Potters had came from. Or at least, where the first famous person had settled down. And where his descendants would continue to live. Since the Potters had been killed in that incident back in 81' it would be easy to understand why people couldn't believe their eyes when they found the child that looked like a teenage James Potter.

Had the heir of the Potter family somehow survived? Had he been kidnapped and had he somehow returned to his home village? None of the people of Palet town knew the answer to their questions. It would have to wait until the teenage boy woke up.

The fact that he had an unknown white bird pokémon with him proved that he at least had been a trainer in the past.

_**Scene break**_

When Harry woke up he found himself laying in a bed. "_How did I get here?"_ he wondered privately. "_More importantly, how did I get in these clothes?"_

"_The last thing I remember if feeling a lot of anger against that..."_ Harry couldn't think of a word dirty enough to describe the sister of his aunt's husband.

"_Then I feel like..."_ Harry didn't know. Something told him that it was important to remember more, but for the life of him he couldn't remember.

It was when Harry was trying to remember more about anything, that he remembered about his preparations and the shrunk trunk he had prepared.

X

I just found an intresting idea. Let's see where that one takes me eh?


	13. another one shot

Chapter 12

_**This is a stand alone chapter and has nothing to do with previous posts.**_

_**Warning:**_ This is an extremely short chapter. I have more notes what I had in mind then the story itself.

Main universe: Harry Potter

crossovers: undecided.

Time frame: Summer after third year.

Summary: Harry wants a connection with his dad. He figures that becoming an animagus would be the best thing he could do. Unfortunately, nobody told him that it shouldn't be attempted on your own. Rotten Potter luck.

Chapter 01

Harry had managed to exchange a few letters with both Sirius black, the godfather he never knew he had and his transfiguration professor. His letters had been very subtle, just enough to let him figure out what to do.

The end result was that eh realized that meditation was an important factor. So he figured he might as well ask his cousin for advice. Nobody realized it, but Dudley and himself had always made sure to keep up the illusion of dislike between each other. Dudley had protected Harry in different ways. His 'gang' was clueless about it, but when they had been chasing him when he was a kid, it had taught him endurance and to think and decide in a moment.

Dudley told him a few tips and clues so Harry thought that he might as well go for it.

Harry closed his eyes and focussed on a single word. A single thought. When his thoughts wandered he just returned to that same single thought.

After an hour of trying with no results, Harry decided that focussing on Hogwart's castle was too much. Something simpler should do the trick.

Xxxx

I got stuck. This one is one of my shortest attempts I have ever written in... all my time as an author. So I'll just write a few more points in what I had in mind.

Harry would have to know that basic meditation is important in order to find your form. But after that, you are supposed to visit the real deal and study it for a while. Only a few hours are needed usually. This Harry doesn't know. So Harry just meditates, unconsciously directing his magic to identify his form.

Here, it is up to the author. The form will be that of a multi tailed kitsune. ( a fox )

Here I have to options in mind. Harry will either stay in 'his world' but is discovered by a neutral witch or wizard and is dropped in a protected area where the magical creatures are taken care of by witches and wizards under oaths.

That would develop itself into a few OC characters. Maybe a love interest I'm not sure.

The OTHER option on the other hand, would have to be a crossover with an anime, game, serie or whatever that has a... Underworld so to speak. For the purpose of this story, a multiple tailed kitsune is considered royalty. I know, that it is too convenient, so the author can put his own twist in it. Maybe, Harry just slowly gets to know characters, see's how bad things are and tries his best to improve it. Which then results in getting friends and influence or whatever.

I thought that '**charmed'** might be an interesting show, but the 'good' and 'evil' are too clearly defined. There is no 'in between' really. You are either 'good' or 'evil' or 'neutral' And the neutrals can't interfere. So that sucks.

Time would have to be different compared to his 'home' time. Depending on how old you wish him to be. Each additional tail could mean he's aged one century at a time. Or, if you wanted to make it more extreme:

For tail two he needs one century.

For tail three he needs another two centuries.

For tail four he needs three centuries. (and onwards until tail nine where he needs eight centuries before he get's it.)

The downside from living so long is that Harry will barely remember Hogwarts at all. The upside is that he'll know a LOT of magic. A lot of other things too.

Foxes that have multiple tails have all sorts of powers but are usually female. So because Harry is a guy, there should be some sort of... price he has to pay in order to use his power? Maybe?

Harry get's the idea to become an animagus like his father and his godfather

Harry exchanges mail with Sirius and minerva to get an idea what to do

Harry doesn't know that he is supposed to study a live version of the animal in question for a few hours.

Harry attempts to shift into the form and succeeds (and this is where the story splits off

IDEA ONE

(CHARMED)

Harry is kidnapped by a demon when it senses a young kitsune. A kitsune is supposed to be their real leader and not the joke that is the SOURCE OF ALL EVIL.

A kitsune is a very magical creature and is one of the few creatures that can be both light, grey and very very dark.

The demon in question can be anyone from the charmed series but should be a higher class demon at the very least.

This demon will teach Harry what little he knows about the kitsune.

Harry MIGHT have a form of amnesia when he is underground. He doesn't remember Hogwarts at all. Times goes differently down there then on earth.

When Harry reaches a certain number of tails he will begin to get flashes of his life

OR

Harry accidentally shifts into his human form and remembers everything again

OR

He moves himself into the human world where he then remembers everything

OR

When the cup declares Harry as the fourth member of the tournament, Harry remembers everything as well.

-)-)-)-)-

Harry will need to have a number of enemies too. THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL being one of them. Maybe the TITANS can be his enemies too? On top of that there will be (non stupid moronic) death eaters as well as a cunning and powerful NOT INSANE Voldemort. I personally hate those stories where he crucio's everyone for no good reason. Make him COMPETENT people. It wouldn't be a challenge otherwise!

x


	14. another Pkm  HP crossover

Chapter 14

_**This is a stand alone chapter and has nothing to do with previous posts.**_

Main universe: Pokémon

secondary universe: Harry Potter

**I will refer to Harry as Bastet in conversations but otherwise he'll be just Harry. **

Summary: Before he was Giovanni he was a street rat known as Sekhmet to his enemies and as Bastet to his friends. But before he was known as Sekhmet or Bastet he was known as Harry Potter. Harry will appear in one of Kanto's cities. He'll find a few abused pokémon and steal them.

WARNING: This will be a lot darker then the anime pokémon or the manga pokémon. Sex, death, rape and other dark themes will be mentioned.

Chapter 01

Harry woke up to find himself stared at by a very odd creature. It looked a lot like a cat but was still very different. The golden plaque on its forehead was proof of that.

'What are you doing here _human?_' The cat but not cat creature asked him. Harry could barely understand him. It was like he was hearing two voices. One said the same word over and over again in different forms and the other was just plain English.

'I...' Harry began. "I don't know." The boy admitted. "I don't remember anything before waking up here... You are a lot smarter then any cat I've seen before though." Harry told It? Him? Her?

"And I never have talked to a cat that could talk English before though." The boy added after a moment.

"What exactly are you? Are you an alien? Do you have a space ship and come from the moon?" Harry babbled, asking question after question. Confusing and annoying the Meowth at the same time. It had been taking a nap when this human had appeared out of nowhere with a loud crack. But before that it had woken up abruptly when it had sensed something... Powerful in the air. Like an angry psychic pokémon but... Still different.

This particular Meowth had been abandoned by its trainer after several years of training. It hadn't wanted to evolve before it felt it was ready. And its trainer had finally gotten tired of that attitude. The Meowth had had no problem to survive in the city. But it knew that taking care a of a human was something else entirely.

"Where are your guardians human?" The Meowth asked Harry. "I'll help you find them." It offered.

Harry started shaking. "I... I don't remember but I don't want to return to **them**. They..." Harry's magic responded to its masters emotions. The trash cans around them started shaking. Wild pidgey's and other small pokémon ran from their hiding places to get away from the human that was causing it.

The Meowth in question had jumped back in surprise. That didn't take long though. The Meowth crept closer and tried to calm the human down in the only way that it knew.

Slowly, Harry's magic calmed down. It identified the Meowth as friendly and wouldn't hurt it unless it attacked its master. The Meowth on the other hand felt like he had been given a power boost of some kind. It could feel that his instinct to evolve was nearly too strong to suppress.

To tell the truth, the Meowth was scared to evolve. It had heard of pokémon evolving that had changed in character completely. The Meowth didn't want to change. It was happy the way it was. But now... The Meowth knew that it would remain the same no matter what.

So the Meowth allowed its instincts to take a hold. The Meowth started glowing and changing. Where a Meowth was sitting once was now one of the largest Persians ever.

Normally about a meter in height and thirty two kilograms in weight, this Persian was nearly double that. The Persian was nearly two meter's in height now. And it's weight would be at least sixty to eighty kilograms.

"_Why am I so large?"_ The Persian asked itself. _"I will have a lot of trouble to keep out of sight now. Not to mention the amount of trainers that will want to catch me!"_

On the other hand, it could feel its own power, ready to be unleashed. "_I will have to get out of the city."_ The Persian concluded. "_As a Meowth I was able to wander the streets but now I'm much too big to be ignored. I'm nearly as big as Dragonite! That will catch the attention of many humans. Unless.."_ The Persian concluded that it would need a human.

"You don't remember anything at all?" The Persian asked? Not even your name?"

Harry shook his head. "Very well then. From now on, you will be known as Bastet to your friends and as Sekhmet to your Enemies." The Persian told the human

"This is what you'll do..."

An hour later Harry entered a pokémon centre. A place where people could go to heal their pokémon and get a night good sleep. A single healing, or one night would be free. Anything more and you needed to pay money.

"Excuse me?" Harry called out carefully. "What is it?" Nurse Jenny Joy asked. She frowned when she saw the state that the child was in.

"I just got robbed. They stole everything I had except the clothes on my back. I was lucky that one of my pokémon was on an errand or I would be without a pokémon too!"

Jenny just sighed. 'Fine. I'll give you a single Pokéball to put your pokémon in. You can stay here for one night too." She frowned. "But where are your companions kid? Few trainers as young as you, are allowed to leave without at least one more experienced trainer.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I don't remember anything to be honest. I only remember that Persian is my pokémon and that's it. I don't even remember how old I am or what my name is." Harry admitted.

Jenny frowned and checked her database to see if anyone was missing. There usually were at least a few dozen but none of the descriptions came close to this child.

Jenny joy glared at her computer. She didn't know what to do. Everyone in her family got a small gift. They were able to know what to do if someone was hurt and they knew when someone was lying to them. This child hadn't told a single lie at all. The orphanages in the city were already too maximum capacity...

"You want a job kid?" Jenny asked eventually.

'huh,' Harry blinked.

"If you do some errands every time, keep the reception clean and some other chores, I'll give you a small amount of money and a place to sleep and eat. Once you got enough savings, you can challenge a few trainers to get more money. Where is your Persian by the way?"

He's... Waiting. I have to warn you that he is much bigger than others of his kind though." Harry warned. "He just evolved too."

Harry whistled shortly and shortly after a very large pokémon entered the centre. It took a moment for Jenny to realize that yes this was a Persian.

She shook her head.

"You should keep him out of sight for a while." jenny advised. Trainers will challenge you when they see a Persian this big."

"That's... A problem." Harry told Jenny. "Persian hate's to be in a Pokéball. It gives him the creeps. Or so he tells me."

It took a few moments for jenny to realize what the implications were.

"Are you telling me that you understand pokémon?"

'Yes.' Harry agreed. He knew he was taking a risk, but all the joy's were known for their kindness at least.

"If I had any doubts before, I don't have any now." Jenny told him. "I know you aren't lying at least."

'No, I'm not.' Harry agreed.

The Persian had touched the Pokéball while they were talking and once he was caught, Harry released him again.

Harry remained with the pokémon centre for several months. His reputation got around that he could get any pokémon to calm down. He rarely would battle a trainer except when the pokémon centre was attacked by thieves or other scum.

Harry on the other hand was very busy plotting. He had seen dozens of pokémon that were totally unhappy with their trainers. He had managed to help a few of them but most of them were still very unhappy. Harry, known as Bastet to his friends was slowly making friends with the wild pokémon that were hiding in the city. They were excellent spies. It also helped him make friends with the people that lived on the streets.

Harry was slowly gaining him a few dozen followers. They were getting rid of the few gangs that ruled the city and either kill them or absorb them in their own group.

It was one year later that the city where Harry had appeared was now under Harry's control. Harry had blackmail material about just about anyone of importance. All thanks to his little spies.

Word slowly spread into the world that no trainer that abused his pokémon could enter Viridian city without either improving his relation with the abused pokémon or... Being forced to give the pokémon up.

The poverty in the city was going down a lot too. The abused pokémon were allowed to choose to go back into the wild, or pick a new trainer. The usually chose one of the people that had been living on the streets. The humans that had lived on the streets all felt gratitude towards Harry for improving their lives. They felt a very strong loyalty towards him and all swore to do anything that was required to make him happy. The pokémon on the other hand felt the same except they aimed their loyalty towards Persian. And since Persian was Harry's pokémon they obeyed Harry's orders as well.

Jenny joy had watched Harry grow from an unknown into the leader of her birth city. She could never have predicted that her actions would lead to this. Nor could she have thought that she would fall in love with him. Even though she was nearly twenty five years old and he was barely eleven. Jenny promised herself that she would do anything that Harry asked of her. Even if it was to teach him how to please a girl if he ever got into a relationship.

Scene break

Harry allowed one of his best operatives to enter his office.

As soon as she entered his office, she fell to her knee's and bowed until her head hit the ground.

'What is your desire my lord?' She asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "How many times have I told you that you don't need to fall to your knee's like that?"

The girl smirked. "Hundreds of times I think." She answered. She still hadn't moved from her position.

'Stand up!' Harry ordered in annoyance. "If I want you to kiss my feet, I'll FUCKING tell you to do so!" His good mood melting like snow in the sun.

The girl shivered. While she would do anything for him, he was still very scary when he got angry.

She stood up and waited.

"For crying out loud!" Harry cursed when she still submitted herself. "Do you want me to punish you?" Harry demanded hotly. "Maybe give you a spanking like a toddler that's been bad?"

The girl in question ruthlessly suppressed her moan. Her master was still too innocent to realize the implications.

'No sir.' She managed to say.

"We have about fifty trainers split into ten groups of five trainers. Each group has several pokémon and have been training for months to work together. With five trainers working together there will be very few abusive trainers that will be able to fight them off."

"Good." Harry said. His anger long gone. "Very good in fact. With them gone, how many do we have left? Neighbouring cities have been sending threats again to change our... Laws."

"Another fifty public trainers sir." The girl answered. "And then we have another ten elite trainers and your three guards."

Harry rolled his eyes again. He had more than a single pokémon by now. All of them would do anything to please him because he had saved them from very abusive homes. Harry had realized a long time ago that he knew exactly what it was like. To be in a household where nothing you do is praised.

Those abusers only knew the name Sekhmet before they died.

Harry had promised himself that he would kill his caretakers should he ever regain his full memory.

"I have already a dozen or so spies in other cities that make regular reports. Unfortunately, it is a lot more difficult to take other cities over when they need constant direction." Harry told her.

"That's why I asked for you Sabrina. You can communicate with pokémon as easily as I can. You taught me how to control and direct my powers. Choose a city and you can rule it as you please under me."

'Saffron city.' Sabrina said immediately. A dark expression on her face. "I want saffron city."

"You discovered who your parents are finally?" He asked.

"I did." Sabrina agreed. "And I'll make sure they will feel the pain I felt when I lived on the streets... I'll torture them for hours and make them feel every second of hunger and pain I felt a thousand times over!"

Harry reached out to touch Sabrina's hands because her power had started to get out of control. He reached out with his own and forcefully calmed her psychic powers down. She had long since submitted herself to her power wise. So she didn't object. Her own power was nothing compared to Harry's own.

Scene break

Harry's operatives were send out, team by team. Each of them had target's in mind. All of them abusive trainers. Their orders were to observe them first. Making sure that they still abused their pokémon and hadn't improved. Some trainers did so out of ignorance and not just to cause pain.

Nobody knew who the leader was of these people. And Harry still hadn't figured out a name for his group. More trainers were joining him every month. They were recruited by his own people and all of them had experience with seeing abusive trainers or had been abused themselves.

X

This did **not** turn out the way I wanted it to be. Still, I got five pages more or less. Why can't I write a decent pokémon / hp crossover? It's like my muse keeps dying on me. On purpose too.

Oh, and just to make this clear (again) all the chapters in this story are free for the taken HOWEVER that is only for the FIRST chapters. You may use a chapter, edit it and go from there. I do not want to see any stories that use my words exactly.

Use the first chapter and go original on the second. Or better yet, use the general idea and don't use my words at all.

x

I've got my muse back 'bout chapter five. Next chapter will be chapter five just a lot longer and edited some to adapt it to my resurrected muse.

Kingdark


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 01

_**This is a stand alone chapter and has nothing to do with previous posts.**_

Main universe: Harry Potter

secondary universe: Stargate SG-1 (season undecided)

Kingdark: This chapter is chapter five, edited and a lot of stuff added too. I edited and adapted the powers of the three items. And I basically re-wrote the whole thing so technically this is a new chapter. Still, it follows up from chapter five so decide on your own what you think of it.

Summary: Harry comes into contact with the HALLOWS early in life. Each hallow possessing different enhancing abilities. Eventually, Harry will be dimension jumping. (Cliché? Yes. Original? No.)

Harry's personal point of view

Some people say that the instinct of humans has been bred out. That we don't need it anymore. After all, from the moment we are born we are being served anything we could wish. We are fed whenever we are hungry. Changed whenever we filled our nappies or diapers. Washed when we are dirty and sung to when we are uncomfortable.

Instinct. Gut instinct is something that few humans have anymore. Or is it? Soldiers that fought in war would disagree with you. Jumping to the left just a second before a bullet hit where you were before? Kicking that guy in the nuts because he wants to take you without consent?

So how was it that I always knew that I was different? Even when I was a little boy? It was because of the only possession that I had left from my parents. The ring was charmed that only I could see it. A good thing too or those blasted muggles -may they forever burn and suffer in the deepest pits of hell- would have taken it from me in a jiffy.

The ring was something that had been passed down for generations. From father to son. The moment that the child was born, it was tested if the ring would accept a new master. If it didn't then it would be send back to the vaults in Gringotts and if it did accept a new master...

The ring had not accepted a master in generations. But it was tradition, or so people told me at the time.

This innocent little ring was one of the three items that might as well be considered holy among us magical folk.

One of the three items that was supposed to be created and given by the lord of DEATH himself. Capital letters are very much on their place in this case.

So, what does this little ring actually do?

It helps its master adapt. Don't sound much you say? Just think about it. When you feel cold, the ring will use its magic to make the ice cold winds of the north feel like a summer breeze. Being poisoned? It will help giving you a fighting chance and if you are powerful enough it will make you immune to htat kind of poison. The stronger the poison is, the more powerful the new poison would have to be in order to have any effect.

And since I was bitten by a basilisk of all things, one of the most deadly things of our world, I can safely say that no poison will even do anything.

So the stone helps you adapt. No matter what you do, it will help you succeed. It will enhance what you already have. It will double you lifespan, double your magical strenght, triple your control over said magic to make sure you won't kill yourself. It will 'give' you charisma that allows you to talk anyone into anything.

Fetch me this, bring me that, do that or do this.

The longer you have the stone, the more powerful it becomes. And to think that it can never reach its full potential if you only have one out of three. It can only reach one third of its power. If you have the second item, it will be boosted up to two third of its power...

If the impossible happens, and you get all three items... Then you might as well BE a God for all the advantages that it will give you. No matter if you wish it or not.

I can tell you now that it is not a blessing but a fucking CURSE!

After all this time I have a solution, but first I need to tell you what the other two items are and what they do.

This brings me back to when I was a little boy. I always knew I was different. Gut instinct. I know the answer now. Had I known it back then...

But enough about what ifs.

Since the ring allowed you to adapt, and make your natural skills a hundred times better, it isn't surprising that I was good at what I did. Not that my relatives let me, but that's a story for another time. (or preferably not at all.)

I had the sort of charisma that could make a country fall to country wide civil war. People listened to me, wanted to fight and die for me. They agreed with me and would do anything to get my favour.

My advisor's told me that it is a blessing. But I know better. I know that this 'blessing' is nothing but a curse.

By the time I was eleven I had made full use of what I could do. And then the elder wand got into my possession. That FUCKING wand seller Ollivander sold me the Elder Wand.

That was the second out of three. The first item enhances the first and the first enhances the second.

The elder wand is supposed to make you unbeatable. It makes the impossible, possible. If you kept in mind that the stone allowed you to talk with the DEAD, then it isn't that far fetched to believe the second. And it is completely true too.

The second item, the Elder Wand doesn't double, or triple but enhances the wizard's power TEN times. Including control. It gives you all the advantages of a very powerful wizard, with the control of a wizard barely above squib level

The Elder Wand is much much more then just a mere focus. It is a blessing by the most powerful magical sources that's known to us. Some call it God, others call it Allah. Us wizard's just refer to it / her / him as lady / lord magic. The creator of all things magic, and the closest thing to a God of worship.

The master of the Elder Wand held a voice above others. If the Elder Wand considered you worthy, then you might as well be royalty. You might as well be crowned king or prince because of it.

The magical world has always been separate. If a witch or wizard would show up, with the elder wand, he or she could declare himself king or queen and annex all the magical countries into one government! His or her command would be followed simply BECAUSE of the Elder Wand.

The elder wand would impress magical creatures as well. It would be the one item that would allow its master to command vampire, werewolf, giant and all other intelligent species!

Since my ring held the Resurrection stone enhanced the Elder Wand and the Elder Wand enhanced the Resurrection stone I already command a LOT of power. And I didn't even know about it.

I already had the ability to talk to snakes, given to me by my old enemy Voldemort. Thanks to those two blasted items, that got upgraded into a 'I can talk to anyone and anything' sort of ability. Do you think that's too convenient? Yes, so do I.

I could talk, write and read any foreign languages without much effort.

TOO EASY!

It made things too easy. You need to have some sort of goal or some sort of trouble with ANYTHING really. If you don't have any problems, then it will just become BORING.

But things remained the way they were and I couldn't and still can't change anything about it.

I already would have had a longer lifespan thanks to my natural power. But because of those two items, I would have been able to live for several centuries, and look like I was in my early fifties! And then the last thrice be damned item came into my possession.

Remember, I never knew about it at the time. I was ignorant and as far as I'm concerned that is all the fault of Albus Dumbledore. If I had known...

The first two items make you a target. When you are expelling power like a factory in china people tend to notice. So the first two made you a very VERY big target. Too bad that the third came into my possession shortly after Christmas in my first year at Hogwarts.

The Elder wand of invisibility. The moment that you came into contact with it, it made you invisible to all tracking devices if you wanted to be invisible. Intent is still very important. I never knew about it, so I never really wanted it.

Until several years later. I wanted to be invisible for one reason or another and didn't have my cloak with me. My enemies never found me and even when they fucking touched me they acted like I wasn't there. I first thought that it was a trap, but when they didn't say anything afterwards...

Camera's were unable to make a picture of me. It was like I wasn't there. Tracking charms failed to work. All other tracking devices ceased to function at all. As long as I wanted to be invisible.

The moment my fingers touched that cloak, all items were boosted to full power. It wasn't dramatic at all. Just a slight tingling in my fingers that I dismissed as static electricity.

Never before in all of magical history had the three Elder items been in one wizard's control. Never before had all three accepted a master before. And the funniest and most ironic thing is that nobody realized it until it was much MUCH too late.

I already said that the items enhance each other. When I realized that I wasn't aging, I did tests.

Poisons made me stronger in my immunity.

Hunger made my magic feed of the magic itself, permanently.

Stabbing myself in places where I should die instantly just boosted my healing factor to impossible levels.

Fire doesn't do anything. Except allowing me to command it.

Electricity doesn't do anything. Except allowing me to command it.

Trying to crush myself to death gave me a connection with nature itself.

Anything negative to my health made me stronger. Until I just gave up.

I made myself a hermit and just watched my people and ensured that my descendants remained honourable and honest. If they got too arrogant, I swept down and kicked their butts and even went on a few killing spree's to make my point.

Nothing could hurt me no matter what I tried so I decided that if nothing could hurt me HERE, then I simply had to go somewhere ELSE!

I truly don't know what I have to do to join my loved ones. To join my friends and even some of my enemies. The Potter family has been ruling magical earth for centuries already and has their finger into anything and everything.

I worked on a machine for generations. For decades. For centuries.

Until it was finally ready.

. X .

When my machine was ready, I spend my time looking and gathering a new group of friends. With the skills I was forcefully given I could expand their lifetime long enough to find a solution to kill me.

I swear that if I don't find a way to kill myself any time soon, I will just go Voldemort on the universe and conquer anything just because I fucking can!

. X .

FROM HERE ON OUT IT IS ALL ORIGINAL

. X .

Harry's machine was actually a space ship. A ship he had been working on for generations and had been updating for generations.

Right now, it was the most advanced thing that could be built. It combined the best of magical and technological together.

Harry's ship was able to go anywhere he wanted. While he could go into the past as well, he did not want to do that. Not until a last resort. It gave him a headache when he was thinking about it. Since nothing had changed he didn't go back in time. But he hadn't gone back in time **yet** so why shouldn't he try? Since nothing had changed it proved that it wouldn't work anyway...

Harry sat in his comfortable captain's chair on the bridge. His ship was hidden away in a asteroid field owned by Potter's mining corporations.

He had began building a war fleet decades ago an now it was ready. While Harry wanted to die, it had to be on his terms. Natural death could take him any time it wanted. He wasn't afraid of it.

'Give me a status report!' Harry commanded.

PRIMARY POWER: ONLINE (green)

CORE STABILITY: 100 percent(green)

WEAPON SYSTEMS: ONLINE (green)

ANTI FIGHTER TURRETS 1-250 ONLINE

ANTI MISSILE TURRETS 1-150 ONLINE

MISSILE LAUNCHERS 1-175 ONLINE

SHIP TO SHIP DR0NE LAUNCHERS 1-200 ONLINE

SHIELDS: PRIMARY ONLINE (green)

SHIELDS: SECONDARY ONLINE (green)

ENGINE 1: ONLINE (green)

ENGINE 2: ONLINE (green)

ENGINE 3: ONLINE (green)

ENGINE 4: ONLINE (green)

BACKUP ENGINES 1 2 3: OFFLINE (green)

STEERING SYSTEMS: ONLINE (green)

HULL INTEGRITY: 100 percent(green)

FIGHTER BAYS' CAPACITY: 100 percent (fifty)

BOMBER BAYS' CAPACITY 100 PERCENT (fifty)

SECONDARY POWER: OFFLINE (green)

POWER CYLINDERS: ONLINE (green)

BRIDGE SHIELD: OFFLINE (green)

TRANSPORTATION DRIVE: ONLINE (green)

WARP ENGINE: ONLINE (green)

SUBSYSTEMS: ONLINE (green)

'All systems are ready for launch sir.'

"Ease our ship out of the hangar and head for exit delta. That is where our fleet is gathering. Far enough to not attract any unwanted attention and still in a strategic position."

Harry's ship, slowly exited it's place and moved towards the exit point on low sublight.

"We are at the exit point sir."

"Prepare warp and launch when ready." Harry said simply. The ship's engines increased in intensity for a brief moment, charging the warp capacitors before the ship launched itself away.

"The journey was a short one. Only fifteen minutes. So Harry didn't bother leaving the bridge. He kept an eye on all systems and did his own work. They would load the last personnel on board and then he would finalize the final location. He had a location in mind. It was his favourite science fiction show.

The personnel transfer completed without any trouble.

"Prepare the transportation drive for the following coordinates." Harry ordered.

'Coordinates loaded sir.'

"Launch on my mark." Harry responded calmly.

"Three... Two... One... MARK"

The ship's transportation drive whined as raw magical energy was fed into it to prepare for its launch.

"Effective launch will be in five seconds."

'Five.'

'Four.'

'Three.'

'Two.'

'One'

'Launch!'

The drives were fully charged and expelled themselves at a certain point. As soon as an opening was made, the ship was sucked into the breach as well as the entire fleet. Ship after ship was sucked into the brich, being opened just that tiny bit more.

Finally, after one hundred and fifty ships, the rift closed again and sealed itself shut.

The large fleet exited into the same system they had left. None of the defenses or the base was there though.

'Order our fastest scout ship to warp into sensor range of earth and to a long range scan.' Harry commanded.

"Yes sir. The seeker is preparing it's engines and will launch in about ten minutes sir. Several ships are reporting minor glitches in our systems and are working to get rid of them first."

Harry nodded. "Do as needed but don't waste time that can be spend doing something useful. Does the Freedom' have any of these troubles?"

'No sir.' another crewman answered. "I did several diagnostics and all of them came out clean. Our software is a touch more advanced then the other ships though. That might be the answer."

"That's not possible." Harry disagreed. "I followed the creation of our operational systems myself. And the only differences between our systems is a synchronisation program. Secondary programs should be able to catch up with it." Harry reasoned.

"Nevertheless, put our fleet in medium alert and in a mild defensive position. Wide enough to allow manoeuvring, but not enough to allow a small enemy ship through." Harry continued.

"Aye sir. Ships are moving onto medium alert and our heavy battleships are moving into defensive positions. Our carriers are launching one third of their fighters and our construction vessels are beginning construction of several basic anti ship and anti fighter defenses."

'good.' Harry nodded. "Very good."

"Sir, we just got a report from our scout. "We are a few months before the date we aimed at. Our ship was undetected and our scout is already returning to the fleet."

"What do we now sir?" One of Harry's officers questioned.

Harry allowed a smirk to come on his face. His fleet of roughly two hundred ships was a pure warfleet with a minor secondary colonization fleet.

"Now, we find ourselves a planet and start building us a home. Send out all scouting vessels to planets that we know are excellent for colonization. I don't care if a primitive civilization is already there. We'll just take them and teach them about our ways."

'Aye sir.'

Thirty ships split off the fleet and moved into thirty different directions. A moment after wards, two ships followed a moment later after each different scouting vessel. It was to make sure that the scouts didn't arrive in the middle of a space battle and if they did, the two battleships would be able to cover them before getting out of there again.

Thankfully, none of that was needed and ten of the thirty ships found a suitable location.

'Sir, we have found ten locations that are very suitable for our goals. They are all taken, but by very primitive civilizations. None of them should offer any problems to take.'

"Very good." Harry nodded.

Harry chose one, and then the fleet promptly fell into position and warped shortly after the other to the location that Harry had chosen. The planet was about thirty minutes away from earth so if anyone dared to attack there, they would get a war fleet on their asses.

X

A touch too aggressive I think. I was a bit... Upset when I wrote this, so I'm sure that it is noticeable in the way that Harry is aggressive and the writing style itself.

Again, it did not come out the way I wanted it to be. But meh, I don't give a shit right about now.


	16. My longest one shot yet! 5904 words!

WARNING:

THIS STORY WILL HAVE RACISM IN IT. I DO NOT AGREE WITH RACISM BUT I WANTED THE MAGICAL WORLD TO HAVE SOME SEVERE FLAWS. FLAWS THAT REFLECT THE REAL WORLD EVEN TO THIS AGE AND DAY. THE RACISM WILL BE MORE ON THE BACKGROUND BUT I MENTION THIS HERE AND NOW SO YOU ARE NOT SHOCKED OR OUTRAGED.

_**YOU. HAVE. BEEN WARNED!**_

_**No slash.**_

_**No Yaoi.**_

_**No Male to male Pairings.**_

Chapter 01  
><em>(Only one page notes and then on with the story)<em>

_**Stand alone chapter with previous posts.**_

Main universe: **Harry Potter.  
><strong>**Crossovers:**

secondary universe: **Prototype**.

Thirdly universe: **x-men / mutant.**

Fourth universe: **charmed**. MAYBE

Kingdark:  
>I don't know how people talk on the street's, so I'll try my best. I only own the 'original' mutations of my characters nothing more.<p>

The most important differences in this story are: (there are fifteen of them so skip to that if you wis)

The magical population (witches and wizards) are a lot bigger compared to the books.

Only the most traditional pure bloods are clueless about muggle culture but even then they won't mess up words like a retarded five year old.

There are only three official magical schools in the whole world. That's where all magical childeren go to be taught magic.

When the new world was colonized, witches and wizards were sent out as well. There was a new world to discover after all. Who knew what new magical creatures could be found and what new magics that existed there?

Beginning from the American colonization Era, muggleborn childeren are taken away world wide from their parents. They are either replaced with another magic-less child or a magical construct that would 'die' a natural death some time later.

Those same muggleborn childeren are then put up for adoption in weaker pureblood families. Obviously that means that pureblood families are a lot bigger and control the government.

To make sure that magic was not discovered in America, a large amount of volunteers were send to America to establish a vassal government and keep an eye on them.

Muggleborns are mostly used to marry off and to just live as second class citizens.

Heritage matters a lot. Blood purists still exist but their hate is more focussed on muggles and the occasional missed muggleborn. As long as you can trace your blood to a family you aren't a second class citizen.

Magical humans have ten times the lifespan of ordinary non magical humans but in return they can only have very few childeren. Even the weakest magical human lived for at least two hundred to three hundred years while the strongest could easily live up to a thousand years instead. And that's without potions or spells!

There was no magical war during the muggle world war two. All magical countries sealed their borders tight instead and monitored the war. (more info on that in the story itself)

Because muggleborns are adopted into the weaker and sometimes the older and more powerful magical families, they are naturally a lot larger. The head of each family is the absolute law. Magic will enforce it because you are of their blood. Only blood traitors can deny their heritage like that. Becoming a blood traitor is the worst insult you can give and the worst thing you can do without good reasons.

I haven't decided yet if wizards and mutants known / acknowledge each other. At this point, I would say that they are fully aware of each other and help when they can.

Humans that are both magical and have a mutation as well are being found more with every generation. When the story starts there are only a few hundred **known** individuals world wide.

Harry has the PROTOTYPE bloodline. (He can do what the hero can do but it will come to full power SLOWLY.)

Summary (Harry's personal point of view)

I always knew that life dealt me a bad set of cards. First I lost my parents to Voldemort. Then I was given -**illegally**- to a set of magic hating muggles by a meddling old coot. If that wasn't enough those same -magic hating- muggles decide to dump me on the streets when I was barely out of diapers. THEN I find out that I'm supposed to go to some stupid magic school to learn how to control my power AND that I'm one of the few that has a mutation AND magic.

And that still isn't everything! I have to decide if I'm going to be light, grey or dark for the magicals or I'm going to have to choose between a bald cripple and a man that might equal Voldemort in insanity! To make the situation even more complicated, I'm supposed to become the lord of my own family and the heir of my fathers best friend.

The last and final issue, to make the whole thing impossible is that I've spent my life living on the streets and picked up a nasty vocabulary and several other nasty habits. Just so that I can become a proper leader. The fact that I need several wife's because I'm the heir and head of several families pales in comparison. THAT is because I defeated the darkest wizard in the last few centuries and several smaller families named me their heir or leader because of it!

Chapter 01

For as long as Harry could remember he was with his fellow mutants. Living on the streets, surviving and keeping each other safe, secure, healthy and happy. At first their group was small enough to stay out of the eye of the local gangs. They didn't care much about street rats trying to survive. As long as they stayed out of their business they would leave them alone.

Except that Harry's group kept growing. There never had been a true leader in the small group of mutants. Things were usually decided by a vote of majority and if something couldn't be decided they would throw a coin, call heads and let gravity decide what it would be.

Nobody protested much when Harry and his best friend Cedric began to decide what was going to happen.

Cedric Diggory

Cedric was two years older then Harry. He was both a mutant and a wizard. Unfortunately, his parents couldn't deal with the first so they disowned him. His parents were well liked in the wizarding world and while the family was among the smallest families of about a hundred members they had a decent amount of political power on top of the favours they were owed and the friends they had from other families.

Disowning one child because of 'internal' reasons was barely noticed at all. The wizarding world that claimed childeren to be one of their most important treasures had just made one of the biggest mistakes they would make in centuries. And they didn't even know it until it was too late.

Before Cedric was disowned he had gotten a decent amount of home schooling. It was mostly theory, but Cedric had been allowed to master a handful of spells with the most compatible wand of one of their ancestors.

They had given Cedric a few thousand British Pounds, allowed him to 'unofficially' keep his wand since it wouldn't be detected anyway -this wand never had the under age tracker to begin with-

Cedric Diggory became just Cedric.

Cedric's parents regretted their rash decision but not before their son entered Hogwarts along with the famous boy-who-lived. As far as Cedric was concerned, his blood relations could go to hell. They had disowned him giving him his freedom. There was no easy way to get him back in their family against his will.

Cedric's mutation was very powerful and put him somewhere in the top fifty of most powerful (known) mutants in the world. Parts of his mutation was similar to that of his best friend and adopted little brother Harry Potter. If you asked Harry, Cedric could take his last name but it wasn't as easy as that. Or so Cedric thought. The fact was that Harry was the heir for the Potter family and before he came into power, a small number of adults that had sworn a specific oath to not abuse their temporarily power and do their best for the family 'ruled' the family until Harry became head.

The exact second that Harry considered Cedric his brother by adoption the family's magic registered it immediately. None of the Potters was able to spread this information but it did allow them to get some power of the Diggory's. The fact that they disowned their child never spoke well of anyone that did it. Especially when the disowned person was a child before the age of Hogwarts!

Cedric's mutation allowed him to human, animal or sea creature for a single touch. A single touch was all that was needed to allow Cedric to shift into the form. So far, the only limitation that Cedric had found were the smallest insects. Ants and other insects that didn't grow beyond a centimetre. As far as Cedric could figure out it was for his own safety. An ant was far too easy to kill.

There were several side effects when he transformed though. The first was that when he did it the first time, the instincts would try to take over. It would happen every single time. Cedric usually snapped out of it after a few hours, but during that time the human intelligent part of him was locked away fairly deep in his consciousness.

The second limitation was the amount of times he could shift at all, the time he could hold the forms and the amount of forms he could remember. They were all limited and as far as Cedric had figured out would only grow with time.

Right now, he could hold any form that he had 'taken' for a whole day, could shift into something else two times other than his natural form. That meant: human – dog – cat and then back into human when his mutation forced him back in his natural form.

Cedric right now had about a dozen forms that he could shift into at any time. If he wanted a new form, another randomly chosen form would be deleted from the ones he could choose from and would then be replaced by the new form.

Another aspect of his mutation was that he would know everything that his form knew. This allowed Cedric to gather information perfectly. Virtually nothing that was out there would be able to stop him!

Cedric's behavior tended to betray him though. Because of the fact he had shifted into animals many times, his behaviour had become a lot more... Primal.

Another side effect of shifting into different humans -male and female alike- meant that Cedric was now attracted to both genders. He wasn't sure if it had been like that before, but Cedric didn't really care.

The time he had discovered that the instincts would sometimes take over if he was taken by surprise was when he shifted into a young toddler. The two of them had made sure to keep it from their fellow mutants because it was way too embarrassing. Anyway, Cedric had shifted into a young toddler just old enough to allow basic communication.

They had bought some basic supplies and after stripping Cedric, Harry was about to cloth Cedric when he was taken by surprise. How the hell did you put a diaper on a struggling child?

"Come on Cedric, try and keep a hold of your legs would you?" Harry hissed at the child. The diaper was finally on when a smell entered his senses.

"Oh no!" Harry groaned. "Please tell me that you didn't!" Unfortunately, the baby showed no recognition and Harry realized at that time that the instinct's must have taken over when he released his bowels.

Realizing that it would be perfect for some blackmail, Harry decided to postpone their little scam. He rented a room in a hotel. While Harry lived on the streets you wouldn't say he did. Except when he talked but he could control it when needed.

"My parents will pick me up tomorrow." Harry told the man at the reception. "I was told to take care of my little brother for the night. They taught me how to take care of him and all that" Harry continued to tell the receptionist. "But they forgot to give me a bottle and some baby powder. My parents told me to stay in the room that I rent so could you send someone for basic supplies for me? I will of course pay the bill."

The receptionist agreed and ten minutes later Harry was in a basic room with a single bed and a crib. Cedric regain control of his senses a few hours later couldn't yet shift back yet. Well, he could but if he did then he would alert these people to his mutation.

He remembered everything that had happened before and realized that perhaps it wasn't so bad to repeat this every now and then. The shit diaper wasn't pleasant but Harry would clean it right up for him.

Cedric learned a valuable lesson that time. Know the behaviour of the thing you shift into so you aren't caught of guard!

From the second time they tried their scam again they were mostly successful. Cedric had to pay attention because he could only hold his form for a whole day. He could shift two times, so he would shift back into a similar form and then back into the other again.

Harry had seen little Cedric many times and didn't care much about it. Little Cedric was cute when he was a baby. The taking care of him was something that Harry did gladly. Harry always had wanted a little brother anyway!

Cedric did discover that if he was in a female form that was in her period, he couldn't shift back until it was over. Experiencing _that_ was something that Cedric wasn't sure what he should feel about it.

There had been a side effect that put their little scam on hold though. It was already mentioned that Cedric knew everything when he shifted into someone. When he shifted back the instincts remained behind partly and so did some information. The more that Cedric shifted into the same, or into similar forms -babies for example- the stronger the remnants instincts would become. Never overpowering but still strong enough to effect him.

This basically meant that Cedric lost complete control over his bowel and bladder for a few days. It was when both Harry and Cedric had to confess what they had been doing. Suffice to say they were still being teased about it. But it also showed that shifting into the same animal, or the same form several times was risky. Both when he was the form and when he shifted back into his human form.

Cedric's most important position in their 'gang' was to gather information and to learn. Shifting back into a teacher would allow him to teach his fellows perfectly. The fact that he retained some information was a bonus.

Cedric was the second in command, spy and diplomat. Cedric had so much blackmail information that he could get anyone to do virtually anything. It was why their gang was as respected as it was.

The last part of his mutation was the weakest and had only popped up when Harry and Cedric found a third person they learned to trust.

Athena

Cedric and Harry had been patrolling their territory when they both sensed someone in high distress. Both boys went to see what was going on and found a number of guys trying to take advantage of a girl. Both Harry and Cedric hated would be rapists with a passion so both charged them head on. Ten minutes later the thugs were bleeding and unconsciousness.

Both boys redressed her the best they could and brought her to their home. One of the girls would remain with her to calm her down when she would wake up.

Eventually, the girl introduced herself as Athena, formerly known as Luna. Luna Lovegood. She did not wish to say how she ended up on the streets.

"My mutation told me to come here so I did. It never led me wrong before." That was the only thing that she said on the matter.

Luna's mutation was also fairly powerful. Making her just like Cedric a mutant somewhere in the upper top fifty of the strongest known mutants.

Luna was a powerful telepath. Being a telepath meant that she could 'hear' the thoughts of those she focussed on, recover virtually any information she wanted too as well as sensing how they were feeling. These things combined meant that lying to Luna would be pointless. She would know if you were trying to hide something. And while she always tried to keep her power in check, sometimes you would just 'shout' out your thoughts.

It was through this that Luna had learned a lot of language's that had interested her. The last thing that Luna's mutation allowed her to do was teleporting herself and those that she touched, creating temporarily or permanent doorways / portals. Finally it allowed Luna to sense mutants and magical humans alike as well as give her an idea what they could do.

This sensory part acted very strangely sometimes though. Sometimes Luna would dream, or would just get a desire to do what it showed her. Sometimes it was virtually impossible to ignore what these dreams were telling her.

It was after finding Luna that Harry and Cedric decided that they would try and find other 'abused' mutants and witches. Even Cedric knew that finding a muggleborn witch or wizard would be difficult but it still happened. Muggleborn childeren were taken as early as possible. The earlier the better it was.

It was after Athena joined them that their group began growing larger. It was a very slow process but the group increased in manpower.

Harry was a product of his upbringing and thus trusted very few people. He trusted Cedric because he had been the one to point him in the direction of his magical heritage so to speak. He had proven on more than enough occasions that Cedric was loyal to him and to nobody else. In fact the people he trusted completely could be counted on one hand and still have fingers to spare!

The second person he trusted was Athena. Her dreams had kept happening until she joined him. The dreams rarely made any sense but she had learned very early to not ignore them.

The third person that Harry trusted would be Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger

Hermione had a history just like everyone else in Harry's gang. Like Cedric and Athena, Hermione was a mutant as well as a witch.

Hermione was made an orphan because some thugs had attacked her parent's dental practice during their hours. When finding out that they had not enough money to their liking as well as not enough medication, they shot her parents resulting in their immediate death.

Before that Hermione had been raised to trust and obey authority figures and adults. While her parents had been very caring and open minded people they had never realized that their daughter had taken their 'obey authority' figure too seriously. Hermione stopped thinking like that after her parents died and decided that all adults were worthless and couldn't take care of a glass water let alone a human being!

This way of thinking was only reinforced when her guardian that was supposed to take care of her money was anything but fair. The end result was that the money that was supposed to be hers at her twentieth birthday was completely emptied.

Hermione lost everything.

The bank account meant for her schooling and to get her started in life? Empties.

The storage that had been rented, so she could retain some memories of her parents and childhood memories? Emptied and sold.

Hermione had no money. No proof. She had nothing.

In a different life the Grangers never encountered the gangsters because they hadn't been home. Their office had been in disarray and their daughter never knew that it even happened. Their security was upgraded and nothing had happened ever again.

But this wasn't that 'once-upon-a-time' and Hermione found herself without parents and without anyone to trust. Hermione's hate of adults was only tempered when she ended up in Harry's gang as one of his friends. She was told that she had a mutation as well as the fact that she was a mutant as well.

Hermione had already been very smart before she activated her x-gene. The fact that her mutation enhanced her intelligence and understanding even more just made her that much smarter.

Hermione's mutation allowed for superhuman invention skills. She had an intuitive instinct how to construct and understand virtually anything of a mechanical nature. Since Hermione was a witch as well it meant that this extended to magical artefacts as well as how to create spells when she fancied one.

Hermione's understanding of machines was reinforced even more because she was able to control it from a distance. She could enhance their durability and their strength. Hermione was capable of energy blasts as well.

It was more then possible that more powers could pop up to support what she could already do. Or she could just remain she was. But her mutation on top of her magical abilities would make her a very difficult enemy to have.

Last but not least you had the last member of Harry's inner circle: Neville Longbottom.

Neville Longbottom.

Neville was a mutant and a wizard. And he was very powerful in both. The problem was that his mutation had been adapting and slowing down his accidental magic. And because of that, Neville had seen hell. It was because how he had been treated and because his father was still alive. Insane but alive. He had been tortured into insanity by the Longbottom's family rivals.

Beatrix Lestrange formerly Beatrix Black.

Neville couldn't take his place as a head until he became an adult. And even then he would be limited until his father was much older. His family had feared that he had been a squib. A child from two magical parents. If he was then the direct line would be ended, unless they took control of Frank Longbottom and forced him to... Breed with his equally insane wife.

That was a big no-no.

So Neville's sanity, already pushed to its limit because of the pressure that was one him snapped into tiny little pieces. Neville disappeared from his home, leaving pure chaos behind. His family was glad that he had shown magic and wisely allowed some time to let him cool off. But when they tried to track him down they couldn't find him!

Neville's mutation was somewhere in the upper levels. If you classed mutations going from lowest D to C, B, A, S each class separated into three separate classes of their own. (low, medium and high.)

If you classed mutations like this then Neville's mutation would be somewhere between high B and medium A in power and ability. Since Neville hadn't matured yet it certainly was possible that his power would grow stronger still.

Neville's power was connected to nature. And it was that which made him so powerful. Combine that with his failing sanity and his extreme to fanatical loyalty to Harry and Harry alone and you had one scary mutant and wizard.

The first thing that Neville's mutation allowed him to do was speaking to any animal or insect that he wanted. Not only that, but on a mere touch they gained very high intelligence AND it made them extremely loyal to Neville to boot. If throwing themselves before a train would make Neville happy, then they would do that if they thought it would help. Ever since Neville discovered this there were dozens of birds, dogs and cats surrounding him. Because it was with them that something else happened.

Neville's mutation also allowed him to give his animal servants powers. Extremely sharp claws if they had it, powerful poison or just extreme senses to track something. Neville had but to desire it and he could give them other powers as well. He had several cats and dogs that could walk into one shadow and reappear somewhere else. And this was only one example of what he could do.

Aside from talking to animals, giving them extra abilities, Neville could also change into them. Unlike Cedric Neville was not limited with time or the amount of creatures he could change into. He did not have to worry about instincts although they did help him out if he wanted to do something.

Aside from the allies that he got from animals and insects, Neville could also manipulate plant life. Even before his mutation had activated he had loved to work with plants. Neville was able to make them grow faster and stronger. If he was in a park then virtually nothing could approach him from the (under)ground without him knowing about it.

Harry Potter

All Harry's friends were powerful but Harry was the strongest. His mutation would start somewhere from high B even when he just discovered it.

Harry's first mutation was his ability to shift body parts however he wished. If he wanted a big bad ass sword to slash his enemies then it would become a sword. If he wanted a shield that could stop virtually anything then... It would stop anything. Harry could -just like Cedric- shift into different people. Unlike Cedric though Harry had to 'kill, eat, absorb' them first. However you looked at it, they would have to die first.

When Harry absorbed someone -death or alive- he knew anything they knew and could do anything they could do. He had to master these (new) powers first of course. It would take weeks if not months before he had absorbed all the knowledge though. It was only thanks to Athena that he learned how to absorb the new knowledge quickly.

Harry's mutation was all about adapting. So technically his mutation would never really stop.

This would be the end of chapter 1

**Yes.** Harry will be powerful. And **Yes.** It will be based on the game PROTOTYPE. I know that Harry's allies are all very powerful but remember that there are other (more) powerful mutants out there. That's all I wanted to say.

No more background information only story from now on.

Harry's inner circle will each have a codename based on Greek mythology. Mostly because the codename for the PROTOTYPE is Zeus.

Chapter 2 START

Harry, Neville, Luna and Hermione had grown very close over the last few years. They also ruled their territory with a fair but firm hand. Nothing could happen on their ground without their permission. As it was they had to get rid of several wizards already.

"Why are these morons looking for me?" Harry asked his second in command eventually. Cedric was still the most knowledgeable about the wizarding world. Harry didn't know what would happen should he try to absorb a witch or wizard. Cedric didn't want to try for the same reasons.

"I told you already Zeus." Cedric said with a smirk. "You are important to them.

"Because I survived a curse by a fluke?" Harry also known as Zeus asked curiously.

"YES!" Cedric exclaimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You survived a curse that's been deemed in-survivable for centuries. Our best and brightest have been trying to find a way to block it for hundreds of years!"

"I still have trouble believing that." Harry muttered stubbornly.

Cedric just sighed. This was a worn out argument and his gut was telling him that time was running out.

"Look, sooner or later these wizards are going to find you. Us. This means that we need to decide what to do. While we all have mastered some of our magic we can still do so much more! We can't rely on our mutations alone you know. That's why I think we should send a letter and see what this will bring."

Harry shook his head. "You think I'm stupid? I know that this will drag us into their politics! I have listened very carefully when you spoke about how a head of family is all but God to those of his blood! God, how retarded can it get. If I wanted to marry a girl to an old fart I could do so and nobody would be able to stop me from doing so!" Harry exclaimed loudly.

Cedric shrugged. "That hasn't happened in generations because it would give that family a really bad name." Cedric told him calmly.

"Face it boss." Cedric smirked. "You are running out of arguments."

Harry just glared at his friend. "Why don't you go annoy somewhere else? Somewhere that's not here hmm?" Harry suggested.

Cedric shrugged again. "Fine then. But you still need to decide on an answer. Our people know about the magical world and you can't sacrifice them just to stay out of magical politics. They would attempt to remove all the memories related to magic and... Well you know what that would do."

Having said his piece Cedric left. He really hoped that this had been the right time to say that. It had been something of a last resort. It was true what he had said but it would guilt trip Harry as well. Harry cared a lot for his gang and the people in it. There was no way that he would allow any harm to come to them. Not while he was still alive.

Harry sighed. He had known that Cedric was serious about this but hadn't thought he had been desperate enough to work on his guilt.

"_Is it really that dangerous?"_ Harry asked himself.

"_How many times have I asked you to stop SHOUTING YOUR THOUGHTS?"_ The last three words sounded in his mind really loud.

"_Sorry Athena."_ Harry responded.

"_Stay where you are."_ That said the connection was broken. Harry blinked. Luna rarely ordered him to do anything so if she did that now she had something serious to say.

Luna entered the room Harry was in with a mission. She had just dreamt a number of things that Harry had to know. If he wasn't there then the possible repercussions could be extreme.

"Why didn't you tell me that you barely knew anything about the magical community?" Luna demanded. Her tone of voice demanded an honest answer without any stalling.

"I thought that they would just leave me alone if they thought me death." Harry responded calmly. Harry had learned that while Luna could sniff out a lie like shark on blood, if there was enough truth in it then it would be very difficult for her to be sure it was a genuine (on purpose) lie.

Unfortunately for Harry, Luna knew Harry equally as well to know that he knew about the partial weakness about her lie detector.

"Interesting response boss." She responded. "But not the whole truth." she concluded.

"The. Full. Truth. NOW!" Luna demanded.

Harry glared at the ground to gather his thoughts. "Do you know how I ended up on the streets Luna?" He asked her.

Having a feeling that this was extremely important she reigned in her powers and waited for his exact permission to see for herself. If he gave her permission in the first place.

"I was abandoned with a muggle family." Harry told her. "My mother was my 'aunts' sister. Whoever placed me there hasn't observed them properly or else they would have taken their child and made that fucking bitch and the bastard sterile and incontinent to boot!"

Harry's anger was growing with every second. He had thought he had put it behind him but apparently not.

"I don't remember much about my earliest years of life. But as early as I can remember I remember sleeping in a cupboard of all things. A cupboard under the fucking stairs!" Harry was no longer seeing Luna. His anger had finally grown big enough to have him ranting at any handy target. Luna just so happened to have triggered it.

Thankfully enough Luna was aware of this and didn't take offense.

"For as early as I can remember I can remember feeling hurt. I remember wanting to make my bitch of an aunt and that bastard of an uncle PROUD!" Harry sneered. "How naïve of me but what can you expect from a child?" he asked rhetorically.

Every time something happened, it was blamed on me. It was extremely irrational and stupid to the extreme. So stupid that I think -even with my dislike for them- that they were cursed or charmed to act that way." Harry told Luna. He had calmed down somewhat.

Harry took a deep breath and continued.

"I can understand hating a child. But the amount of hate they showed me was just plain ridiculous to the point of stupidity. That's when they threw me on the streets of London. I don't know why they did it and I don't care. If I see them again I'll kill them and let the next life judge them." Harry concluded.

"But what has that to do with going to Hogwarts?" Luna asked. She could guess but wanted to make sure.

"Whoever placed me there had to be high up in the government. There is no way that my family would have allowed it had they known about it. I don't want to join a community that can drop off a child with a family on a doorstep in October." Harry finished with a nod.

"I see." Luna muttered. And she did. She realized that some of her dreams made a bit more sense now. But especially now she had to convince him to go to Hogwarts.

"But what are you going to do when that enemy comes from you?" she asked him. "You can't rely on your mutation versus a power that can be used against virtually anything at all. Magic is still extremely broad in its use." Luna reminded him.

Harry sighed. "I know that." he muttered. "I had just hoped that with our combined might, we might live out our lives in peace."

"Harry..." Luna began. "You do realize that combined with your magic and your mutations you could and probably will live for thousands of years?"

Harry blinked several times. "Wait, WHAT?"

x

End

The second part isn't all that long, but the total is roughly five thousand eight hundred words. So it's my longest one shot by far!

This one shot is NOT up for adoption. I'm writing a separate 'real' story as well.


	17. Am I being too focussed about FF9?

Main universe: Harry Potter  
><strong>Crossovers<strong>

Secondary universe(s): (see bottom)

Kingdark: I tried writing so many original beginnings that I'm actually forced to recycle some of my offline stories. Or at least the beginning of them.

How boring.

Keywords: Grey Weasley's. Grey Hermione. Misguided but generally good Dumbledore.

**Warning:** This story is written for a more mature readers. It will contain swear words, references to sexual preferences and other mature elements. This will also contain a very vague reference to certain fetishes. For plot purposes, Harry becomes an adult at sixteen.

This story is AU. (And if you hadn't figured that out yet)

Extended Summary:

"There is no such thing as right and wrong." Harry declared boldly. "There is only **intent** and how you use it. Harry Potter makes a wish at midnight that changes his view of the world.

Prologue

Fantasy Mage

Harry Potter had been staring at his alarm clock for the last four hours. In two hours time, he would be officially sixteen years old. In two hours, he would be recognized as a rightful adult and he could put all the curses on his 'family.' Harry called them that very reluctantly though.

But at this particular time, Harry's thoughts weren't focussed on his birthday. They weren't focussed on his future of an adult. And they weren't focussed on his ability to do magic against his relatives that would find themselves disowned permanently forever.

Instead, Harry was focussed on a dilemma he was trying to figure out. 'Could he have prevented his godfather's death with the information at hand?'

The answer was confusing. He could have done things differently. Things would have happened differently then. But that wasn't the case, so focussing o what ifs would be pointless.

The answer was obvious if he ignored 'what ifs. The answer was no. He could not have prevented it. He had not been in a location where he could have stopped it from happening.

The moment that Harry reached that conclusion, Harry glanced at his digital clock again. Still thirty minutes.

Harry's thoughts returned to the few true connections that he had to his father and his mother. One could argue that Remus was a good connection, but Harry had many questions that he had never bothered to ask. The man could have been a factor in his life. A daily visit. A monthly visit, or even a yearly visit would have been enough to keep **them** in line.

Remus hadn't bothered to do so. Harry realized that the man must have been stricken by grief but that shouldn't have taken close to thirteen years now should it? Harry did not intend to grief for thirteen years over his godfather's death!

If anyone was to be blamed, it would be Dumbledore, Snape and Voldemort. Especially Voldemort.

Harry's thoughts touched on the prophecy again. "_There is no way that I can defeat Voldemort the way I am now. Not with what I know and certainly not with what I can do. I have a few friends that I can trust... I __think. But Ron has betrayed me before and I'm not all that convinced about Hermione either."_ Harry thought to himself.

It occurred to Harry that aside from his two friends that he didn't have any other friends. He was friendly with Neville. And he was fairly close to the Weasley twins...

_'No.'_ Harry decided. "_I've given Ron a chance and I'm going to stand by it. If he betrays me one more time after this one though..."_ Harry paused. "_But then, the next time he might betray me could be the last."_

_'No.'_ Harry repeated. '_He's going to have to pay the price for his earlier betrayal. Either a sworn oath to stay a true friend or don't do the oath and become an enemy."_ Harry nodded to himself.

He had decided.

"_If I want a fighting chance against Voldemort I need **more **allies. I need resources. More importantly, I need friends that I can trust."_

Harry hadn't forgotten about Peter. That bastard had been given complete trust as well.

'_I need guarantee's. I need assurances."_ Harry realized.

Harry certainly couldn't forget wormail. And what that bastard did to betray his parents.

"_But how do I get that loyalty? Either by a signed contract that is carefully worded leaving few if any loopholes that can be exploited... Or a magical oath of some sort."_ Harry concluded.

"_Whatever it shall be, oath or contract it would take care of both manpower and loyalty as well as secrecy in one move."_

Another glance at the digital clock showed less than a minute before midnight. Less than a minute before he was a sixteen year old (young) adult.

It is said that when a wish is made at the time when the old day dies and a new one is born, that your wish will come true if it comes from the heart. Harry wasn't one to believe in 'it has been said's' in general. But he was willing to take a chance now. After all, what did he have to lose?

Harry closed his eyes, and focussed on his magic. His magic would alert him when to make his wish.

_**'Now!' **_

Harry wish came from his heart. It came from his desire to protect the few people he cared about. Whether or not that feeling was returned was irrelevant at the moment.

_'I wish... I wish for the things I need to destroy Voldemort. I wish for the allies... The knowledge and the power to use said knowledge. I wish for the resources in order to make it happen... But more importantly I wish for a family that loves me and see's me for who I am. Now for what I supposedly did in the past. For something I only remember in my worst nightmares. I wish... I wish that I hadn't abandoned my muggle education. Because if Dumbledore is any proof, should I succeed in destroying Voldemort, then I wouldn't need an education. They would just give whatever job I wanted to me. I don't want that. I want a job that I **worked** to get.'_ Harry concluded.

It is accepted in wizarding households, especially pureblood house holds that magic is unpredictable. It cannot be chained. It cannot be enslaved. It cannot be classified or explained by science or clear laws. Pure blood households know that magical laws have been revised countless times and one of the reason they disliked muggleborns, especially modern muggleborns was that they tried to dissect magic and put on a number of rules. A number of **permanent** rules.

Magic has a will of its own. It's a concept that is so... Common and logical that it is never written down. Common and logical for pureblood households that is.

That magic can be angered has been proven before. Aren't some pureblood families still being punished by something their ancestors did a long time ago? Magic had a long memory and an even longer grudge.

You did not wish for the fury of a force of nature upon you. And magic is most definitely a force of nature. Unstoppable. Untameable. Unchain able.

But how can a force of nature be angry? How can it 'be' or 'feel' anything without a driving force behind it?

The answer to that question is in history. Long before magic and normal separated themselves. In a time where magic and normal worked together and where magic and normal alike, worshipped magic.

It is because of those times, decades upon decades, generations upon generations of constant genuine worship that magic gained self awareness. Or as much as it is possible for a force of nature to **be** aware of anything!

Another fact is that more and more muggleborn witches and wizards are being born every day. And the pureblood families are being outnumbered slowly but surely.

And it is this force of nature that granted Harry Potter's heartfelt wish.

It is this force that teleported Harry to an unknown place and time. His disappearance was immediately noted by headmaster Dumbledore who immediately send people to check his home out. It was then that Dumbledore realized that his grandson in all but blood had never exaggerated about his relatives.

When the full consequence of their actions hit the old kind wizard, he lost his temper completely for the first time in decades. Technology in a ten mile radius failed instantly, and **all** thirty ten men teams had to be send out to contain and regulate it. Three hundred witches and wizards had to contain the consequence of a lost temper of one of the strongest wizards of their time.

The Dursley's did not die. For Dumbledore knew that there were worse fates than death. And he would made sure that they would live **very** long lives so they had plenty of time to regret their actions. Willingly or not.

_'Dumbledore is a scary dude when angry.'_

It summed up the thoughts of the law enforcement officers present up very nicely.

SCENE SWITCH

When magic granted a wish, it did not do so in context. Magic would complete the wish by the intent based on emotions and memories.

Harry's wish was complicated if you really wanted to fully complete it. He wanted information. He wanted knowledge. He wanted power and he wanted people he could trust. More importantly, he wanted to understand and master said information so he could put it to use!

Since any of those things could not be 'given' easily where Harry was right now, not without expending waaay too much power, Harry was transported to a different world instead.

Harry did not find himself alone when he had 'blinked' and found himself in an entirely different location.

Harry found his familiar Hedwig sitting on his shoulder hooting in confusion. He found to his own confusion that he now knew how to create a subspace pocket where he could stash virtually anything and everything he wanted.

He already had access to two of those pockets with one only containing gold and the other precious personal items.

If magic had anything close to a check list it would be something like this:

Knowledge and information? Taken care off.

Allies? No. Not yet.

Resources? No. Not yet.

A family? No. Not yet.

Magic had given Harry the means to learn more. The only thing the mortal needed to do was to survive long enough to get the experience and power. Magic made sure that Harry knew how to go to a different dimension. And when Harry deemed himself ready, he would find out the coordinates of his own birth dimension.

Point of view change to... Magic?

Magic's time for Harry was over, so now it had to give the opposite faction an equal number of upgrades so to speak.

First it needed to locate the mortal.

'There were... Six of the same mortals out there? Magic became irritated when it realized that not only had this mortal done something **very** foolish but it had also lost its sanity!

'This. Would. Not. Do.'

Five seconds was all it needed to heal Lord voldemort's soul. And with his soul repaired so was his sanity. For good measure, magic included enough knowledge for the mortal to bash its head in for how incredible **stupid** it had been.

'Priority one completed.' Magic concluded.

Checking the sanity of his followers, magic realized that it wasn't only the leader that was nuts. Another ten seconds later and all his minions sanities were returned.

'Priority two completed.' Magic continued.

Now, to give lord Voldemort something that would make him even more dangerous than before. Since Voldemort liked to use the Undead as fodder; magic concluded that it was a good way to make things more equal.

One upgrade to a full necromancer status coming straight up!

Tom Riddle only had seconds to realize what had just happened and to conclude that he had just regained his sanity and his consciousness. Just as the consequences of his actions seemed to hit home, a magic seemed to swallow him up that felt more powerful than anything he had ever felt before! Foreign knowledge entered his mind as well as a weird scolding to his prior method of immortality. And with this new knowledge he now had, he had no choice but to agree.

Normal point of view

Tom Riddle realized that his dream of uniting the wizarding world was both closer and further away than ever before. While he now could have the raw manpower to take the British ministry, his previous actions as well as the actions of his minions would no doubt make things difficult.

More foreign knowledge continued to settle itself within the confines of his mind.

))Your opponent was allowed a wish to give him a fighting chance against you. But balance must be kept, and both sides must be given an equal share of power and knowledge. What you do with it is your business))

"_I need an army. Something that will give me the numbers to not only take England, but other countries as well."_

After several moments of thoughts he made his decision.

"I want all the creatures that are considered 'dark' to come under my command. The werewolf tribes, the vampire clans, the troll's and the other creatures that consider themselves dark as well as what the ministry has classified as dark."

))It is being done as we speak.))

All over the world, dark creatures that were willing to fight for the dark but had no way of doing so, were given two choices: join the dark lord or be an outcast by their own people. The majority of them chose to join magic's chosen dark lord. They would fight for their lord or die trying.

"_I need a place that can be my headquarters. A place that is in such a strategic location that it doesn't even need to be hidden! But it still should be just to be on the safe side. I need it to be in a place where I can see the enemy coming from afar so surprise attacks are next to impossible."_

Like before, the Dark Lord made his decision how to word it.

"I need a place that can be my headquarters. A place that would be require an army to take!" Tom Riddle decided.

((By the time we end our communication, your island will be completed.))

In the middle of the Atlantic ocean, an island rose to the surface. As soon as all the water returned to the sea, the island began to change. In the middle of the island, a huge fortress was building itself. Around the fortress, another city was building itself as well.

The city itself existed out of several rings. Each new ring laying higher then the previous one. The height difference was meant to give invaders as less advantages as possible. All the walls were charmed to be impenetrable to even bombs, so you would be forced to take the gatehouse first.

The capital taken care off, smaller villages sprung up around the large city. Trees grew themselves to large heights as well as sources of stone, iron, silver and even gold. The island had anything and everything that you could possibly need and in case of a siege it would be able to hold out for _years_.

There were only a few points were you could land on the island. Aside from those few access points, nature itself defended the island. Powerful currents, aggressive sea animals and high waves prevented anything or anyone from approaching the island from under water or on the water.

The only weak spot that the island had was that it could be approached from the air.

As soon as the island was completed, it was stocked automatically with food, weapons and other supplies for the dark lord's new army to reside. These new soldiers were dropped off at various smaller villages. The larger tribes and clans would be allowed to live in the city itself.

The city itself had upon completion seven rings. Each ring would be more difficult to take. The last two rings were meant for the dark lord's elite. The first four rings would be for normal civilians, officers as well as soldiers stationed in the city for its defense.

"_I need to ensure that those that I have marked cannot betray me. Not even in death."_

"I have already marked a number of people. My elites. I want the mark modified so that not even death can release them from their bond to me. No betrayal. No regret. No second chances. They shall have their fates chained to lord Voldemort forever more!"

All around the world, death eaters that had thought to have escaped from their former master felt pain like no other. Their dark mark flared up and punished those that had betrayed Voldemort in their past. Then they were transported into prison to await punishment.

))It has been done..))

"I want to have an idea what my enemy is up too." Tom Riddle decided.

((Denied.))

"_So magic cannot do everything... Maybe I should... Yes."_ Voldemort realized that this was an excellent way to give himself a true army as well as unquestionable command.

"I want all the pureblood families to be revived in full. And I want all pureblood families loyalty. Except those that have been allied to the light for centuries. Those can join my enemies ranks."

((It has been done.))

Tom frowned before a smirk appeared on his face. This was the perfect chance to get rid of the cancer that were the muggles! But even he knew that complete destruction would not do. In fact, he could just as well let them be. He only had to...

This was why he had been called a genius!

"I want the amount of magical childeren to increase until we outnumber the muggles. All muggleborn childeren should be transported to a neutral orphanage where they can be raised properly to fight and die for me." Voldemort declared. "Once we outnumber them, they can remain as our servants or as third class citizens. And finally, I want the knowledge to combine muggle and magical engineering with each other plus muggle technology alone to begin failing." Tom concluded.

Magic shuddered at the complexity of the wish but had no choice but to comply.

It was that day that no muggles would be born for decades. It would remain that way until the witches and wizards outnumber the muggles to the point where they couldn't do anything to threaten them anymore.

_Both factions have been given a number of upgrades and advantages._

_Both factions have been given time and experience._

_Both factions have gained loyal soldiers._

_Now..._

_Now it is up to the two leaders to win their war._

Scene - break

**We will follow HP in his adventures now**

**with the occasional peek at**

**Tom Riddle's actions**

Scene - break

As you can see, I've given lord Voldemort a huge advantage. He has a headquarters that's nearly impossible to take by force. (Note that I say nearly and not outright impossible.) I've given lord Voldemort the numbers to form an army as well as him being assured of their loyalty. So he has the resources, the manpower and a base of operations. Combine all of that and he should have a decent chance to conquer the magical world first then the muggle world second.

Harry on the other hand...

Harry has his familiar Hedwig. He has access to several private subspace pockets that contain all of his gold, personal items and a library that has anything he could possibly want to learn.

But he did not have any allies aside from Hedwig. Aside from his gold he did not have any resources. Harry was alone and would have to make his own allies in order to combat Voldemort. The question was: did he even **want** to get Voldemort? Harry finds himself in a new world... Again. A world that he knows nothing about. Again. And the only thing that he has is his familiar, money, a few precious items and his magic. Oh, and let's not forget the knowledge that he has available.

The world that Harry finds himself in would be (a) final fantasy game/world. I haven't decided which one but since classes and such remain generally the same... I have decided on a few things though. But since I'm limiting these notes to one page I will get to the point.

The magic in the final fantasy world/game would be (mostly) restricted to clans/families that have been practising certain types of magics for generations. That means that certain families have the most knowledge over certain magics and that families that practise the same type of magic (usually) ally with each other.

But technically, ANYONE could learn **all** the magic without any restrictions. The only problem was that it took weeks, months and usually even years to master the higher level spells not to mention that the theory needed to even begin mastering those higher level spells was heavily restricted.

Especially magic that dealt with time and space. That's what Harry would be / is interested in the most.

But alone he doesn't stand a chance so he need allies first. Allies that get him access to those magics one way or another. But before he could do that, he would need to become stronger and more powerful in OTHER types of magics. Which again would require him to have allies. It was a never ending circle that kept going around.

I know the most about final fantasy nine and some about final fantasy twelve and thirteen. Although I only have finished nine. Several times. My point is that in the final fantasy nine game, there aren't too many allies he could make that would be useful in a war. Well, there ARE characters he could use but it would be difficult to make it so. So the only thing I could think of was to replace Harry with another character.

That is what I'm going to do. But I'm not starting this from the beginning of the game. Since Harry will be replacing a character it will mean that this character will never have existed because it would have been HARRY that would have done... It. Whatever.

What character should I use I wonder... Maybe it will even be a party member number nine? This won't be a game after all. There is no reason I will have to be limited to game mechanics or limitations. Now, I don't know **much** about the games **history** so I plan to just make my own with the occasional game / canon fact thrown in.

Since I'm practically out of room of my one page note limits, I'm ending it here. So remember that the next time that I follow this up that it will NOT begin/happen during the beginning, middle or even the end of the game's story / plot. Let me know with a **private message** what character you would prefer. An older brother of Eiko perhaps? Or even an older Brother for Vivi?

Your choice.


	18. Proto Harry

Main universe: Harry Potter  
><strong>Crossovers<strong>

Secondary universe(s): Prototype with a dash of x-men on the side to make things... Interesting.

My idea is based very vaguely on: **'****ProtoNaruto by Soulblazer87.'**

Keywords: Grey Hermione and other Grey characters. Dumbledore with a multiple persona disorder...

Extended Summary: In an alternate universe, Harry Potter fled England after Sirius his death. He could not deal with the pressure anymore. Harry had already been preparing for something like that since he realized that Voldemort would keep attacking him. Thanks to some illegal... Work he sets himself up with a new identity. Alex Mercer. End result? Harry will become Zeus instead.

The story won't follow Harry through the game but after the end of the game instead. After the bomb explodes Harry/Zeus wakes up to find himself completely balanced. Something he hadn't expected to happen for years. Decades even. Harry realizes shortly after that it is not HIS world but another and that the year is wrong as well.

Harry prepares himself to show his enemies that now HE has the complete advantages against his enemies instead of the other way around and that revenge and payback are best served cold. Ice cold.

Prologue

'My Childhood Demons'

'Where and WHEN the hell am I?'

Zeus regained consciousness very slowly. His memories trickling in. A battle... A rush to try and disarm a bomb... Then more pain then he had felt in years. His magic responding to a threat he didn't and still couldn't understand.

Zeus analyzed what his body was telling him and realized that he felt better since he had been infected with the virus! While the scientists never had designed the virus to be injected in a witch or wizard, Harry or Alex as he was known to them had done some minor tests to see what the result would be. The answers were vague enough that Alex had decided to never try it unless there was no other choice.

Alex had never expected that HE would be the one that would be injected with it. It was for that reason that he had known what to expect from the beginning. Or at the very least he had had a very vague idea.

Alex had never realized that he had a corrupted piece of an even more corrupted man sealed in his scar though. And it was only because of the virus itself that he wasn't a mindless killing machine. The virus had absorbed the piece of soul and had actually changed from a parasite into a symbiotic relationship instead.

That wasn't to say that the virus was intelligent because that wasn't the case. It was about as smart as a tree. Whatever the case may be it was because of the soul piece that Alex had absorbed the knowledge that Voldemort knew. That meant he knew how to find his other soul pieces as well how to destroy them. Alex had tried to leave the city but it had been sealed shut by the military. Then there was the case of memory loss. It had taken him days to regain his memory... Slowly. And during that knowledge was forcefully added with him consuming whatever tried to stop him.

It was that same knowledge that told him that his body was now balanced once more. His magic had been fighting against the virus for all that time but now it seemed that it had settled down to a compromise. Before this balance had happened, Alex and Harry had been two personalities. One able to use the full power of the Virus while the other could not. While the other could use magic and the one could not.

That was then.

Now, the personalities had mixed. The complete ruthlessness of Zeus was tempered by Harry's compassion.

Harry's 'rush into things without thinking' was replaced with cunning and self preservation.

The new person wasn't aware of the changes at first. But after it tried to allow its other self take control to check up on its powers that the other couldn't the new person found that it couldn't.

Now that he realized it, he found that he had already checked up on his magic and his other powers as well.

"_This is certainly interesting."_ He thought to himself. _"But what should I call myself? I am no longer Harry Potter but I'm not Alex Mercer either. Or Zeus for that matter. So maybe... I should choose a combination of both?"_

_'Yes.'_ Harry decided. _"My friends will known me as Harry Potter and my enemies shall fear the name of Zeus!"_

Now that Harry had recovered he took a better look at where he was and realized something he should have spotted immediately. He was not in a location that was destroyed by a nuclear bomb. He wasn't even in the middle of a city!

Harry focussed his power into his legs and with three powerful leaps he found himself at the top of a tree.

He was in a forest. More importantly, he was in the _forbidden forest._ Near Hogwarts. A place he had sworn to never return.

"_But I wouldn't have to return as Harry Potter!"_ Harry realized. "_I only need to use the appearance of whoever I like best!"_ And Harry had consumed hundreds of people. Big, small, beautiful, ugly, male, female, very young and very old.

Harry shifted into the one animal form that the virus allowed. The crow form.

Later

Harry realized that something was wrong. The people he knew were younger. The people or rather a single student was still alive! More importantly, HE had supposedly died in the chamber of secrets after saving Ginny. Harry might not be the sanest person around but he knew for sure that the was still alive.

Later...

He was in a different world. Even when he was eleven, elements of blackwatch had already existed. He knew anything and everything there was to know about it and none of his contacts gave him the correct phrases or even never responded.

Black watch did not exist.

The origins of his virus did not exist.

He was a complete and utter unknown to anyone and everyone.

Harry smiled a smile that would have made Voldemort run for his life. Harry had about all the advantages he could need! And he had the perfect excuse too! A near death experience.

Harry's body had never been recovered because Fawkes refused to do so. From what Dumbledore managed to understand from the bird, Harry's last wish was to just let him be. Let him rest in peace. The older Harry had no intention in interrupting young Harry's rest. Because he could understand where he was coming from.

Several hours of meditating later, and Harry found himself back in his twelve year old body with a few improvements. Harry could not and would not allow himself to appear his scrawny and weak looking self. Nor would he go back to the Dursley's. He would make sure they would die first. The only one that would remain alive would be Dudley. And with the curses, charms and other spells he knew it would be child's play to turn him into something he could use.

This young Dudley could still improve. This Dudley had not committed the crimes that a future self of him did or would do. 

So Harry made the right adjustments to his curses. He would give Dudley a new chance. A new life. Dudley's memories were erased completely. Harry carefully shifted the child's body into that of a few months year old baby. The 'second' son of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Since Dudley would have died along with them.

A part of Harry regretted doing this to him. But Harry knew that with the way that Dudley was now; twelve years of bullying and twelve years of being spoiled would leave marks that were not easily removed or even lightened.

It was better this way. Harry was giving him a new chance. A new life. A better life.

Then why was he feeling so guilty about it?

Strengthening his resolve, Harry finished his spell work. It was amazing what one could do with so much knowledge about bureaucracy. He had arranged for all the paper work that would support the existence of Valentine Dursley.

Dumbledore wanted him under the roof of his blood relations right? Then he would have to take care of Valentine. And Harry intended to do so. If only to continue the ruse and to keep himself sane.

Harry had even thought of a story; however unlikely it would be proven to be true.

Harry smirked; readjusted baby Dudley; now called valentine on his arm and entered the great hall of Hogwarts on the last day of term.

Dumbledore's personal point of view.

I had just finished saying my prepared speech about the child I had considered my grandson. The child that had to die. The child that I had condemned to so many painful years. My heart still ached when I thought about it. "But what can I do?" Albus asked himself again.

'I have done everything in my power, called in all sorts of favours to get an alternative.' The only way for a soul piece to be destroyed is to kill it. And since the soul piece was located in his favourite child...

"_I know that there will be a special place for me in hell, but I'm truly out of options. And how can I tell an eleven year old child that he has to die in order for a dark lord to be destroyed? If only I could take Harry's place..."_

But alas. Harry was gone now. Resting in the place that the child thought safe; where he would be able to rest in peace without people trying to visit him because he happened to survive by a stroke of luck.

Normal point of view

The doors opened and everyone's attention was called to the person entering.

"What's going on?" Harry questioned. "Has someone died?"

Harry put his cloak down before anyone could lash out in anger and it was lucky he did. Dozens of wands had been ready to unleash any number of hexes, curse and variations of the former when they all recogized the boy that was supposed to be dead.

"I woke up a few days ago in my relatives home. I don't know how I ended up there." Harry explained. He walked towards the staff's table and continued his explanation. "It appeared that my uncle, aunt an eldest cousin died in an accident and that my newest cousin that I didn't even know I had was waiting for me." Harry continued.

"I don't know if he's magical or not; but I don't care about that. He's my only family that I got left and families important you know?" Harry told the great hall in general.

But when I realized that term hadn't ended yet, and that I didn't know what happened to Ginny I decided to come back here. Even if it was only for a day." Harry added.

The great hall couldn't stay quiet though. It erupted into more chaos than it had been when Dumbledore had announced that gay and lesbian couples were now approved of and that the first couple to admit to their preference would get two hundred points as a reward. The resulting chaos made it that nobody really knew who had won. A side effect was that nobody at the time cared anymore about points.

Harry showed himself the perfect picture of confusion. "_Meh, I'm hungry so I should just go to the lion's table and get me some food."_ That was when he realized that Dumbledore hadn't given the sign yet for the food."

_'So troublesome.'_ Harry whined to himself.

Harry connected his magic to Hogwarts and told her that the food should be served now. Hogwarts magic reported this to the house elves who promptly began serving the food, silencing the hall for several minutes until several students began to eat.

The food was served so there was no sense in letting it get cold. Right?

The staff had just been staring at the boy they all had thought dead. All the magics that Dumbledore had prepared had confirmed it. Harry would've been dead. But then... If he had been with his aunt, with his new cousin who was completely innocent? Could that have charged the wards up stronger than ever before?

Dumbledore shrugged. Food now, head ache later.

So it happened that someone they thought dead rejoined the students of Hogwarts. By the time most of the students had finished; they had calmed down until several prefects finally called for order.

"I think I speak for my entire house when I say: WELCOME BACK HARRY POTTER!" This exclamation was supported loudly by the entire student body. Many noticed that even the slytherins were cheering along.

Most of them weren't evil, dark or anything of the sort. Circumstances would have once forced them on certain paths. But with Alex mercer, known as Zeus and once more known as Harry Potter taking the place of another Harry Potter history would never be the same again!

End

Okay, THIS was a crazy chapter. I don't have a clue where it came from. My fingers would just not stop.

Thoughts?

x


	19. Lords of Light, Grey, Dark and Technolog

Main universe: Harry Potter  
><strong>Crossovers<strong>

Secondary universe(s): various little bits of this and that.

Keywords: Grey Hermione and other Grey characters. Dumbledore with a multiple persona disorder...

Extended Summary:

In this alternate history of Harry Potter, the war has already lasted for decades. Four factions are constantly allying with each other but betray each other just as quickly. It is in such a world where they destroy each other completely and leave a devastated earth as a result. But events can never be easy for Harry Potter, tom riddle aka lord Voldemort and a small council of 'muggles' that represented the non magical side. In a world where there can be no compromise, only conquest which one of the four factions, light, dark, grey or muggle will eventually conquer all?

Prologue

"Where the hell am I?" Harry Potter asked out loud. The last thing he remembered was pain and an explosion.

"That's something I would like to know as well." Another agreed. Several moments seemed to pass until both realized who the other was.

The other; one Ronald Weasley glared at his former best friend. The only reason that they weren't attacking each other was because of their old friendship. And they had known each other well enough to know that this wasn't something the other would do.

'Cease fire until we can figure out what's going on?' Harry suggested just to be sure.

"Yhea." Ron agreed.

Both wizards jumped in surprise when several other loud CRACKS announced the arrival of the leaders of the dark and the muggles.

Neither Ron or Harry wasted a second to try and kill the man that had killed so many of their loved ones.

SMACK

It was rather comical to see the two men bounce of an invisible barrier. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron cursed loudly.

"I'll explain that in a moment if you could be so patient." A new (familiar) voice interrupted him.

Ronald turned around so quickly that Harry had to suppress a snicker.

"L-Luna?" Ron questioned.

Harry had a feeling that Ron was about to be heavily disappointed.

"I am 'a' Luna but not yours I'm afraid." the Luna look alike told the two conscious wizards.

'huh?' Ron responded. When Ron finally realized that this was only a Luna look alike, he felt anger like nothing he had felt ever before. Ron's magic rushed up to him in a display that would put the most expensive fireworks to shame.

The Luna rolled her eyes and with a snap of her fingers Ron was abruptly cut off.

If an adult wizard is having a tantrum which means they are emotional enough for their magic to create an aura, then a more powerful witch or wizard could cut them off from their magic. It was like being dunked into a pool of icy cold water with a powerful calming potion mixed in.

"Now that we are all calm-" The Luna lookalike began. "I can tell you what I wanted to tell you."

The world where you came from is completely destroyed. No trees. No clean water. There are barely any insects left and they too are dying really quickly. And it is all because of your magical war. Actually, the cause lies with the original ministry when they decided to hide magic from the world.

Both wizards looked at each other and for a moment it looked like they were still best friends. Able to trust each other with a knife at their throat and not worry a second in being hurt.

"With Voldemort exposing the magical community to the non magicals; the ministry was supposed to work with their non magical counter parts to calm the masses down. But because of their arrogance they didn't and well... You know what happened as a result." Luna explained.

"Both of you were no better in your attempts to destroy Voldemort without caring for long term consequences. And you-" She pointed an accusing finger at Ron. "-call yourself a strategist." The Luna lookalike scoffed.

The girl took a deep breath to calm herself.

"The war was never supposed to end like that." She told both wizards. "The war was supposed to end when one of you took control of all four factions."

'How?' Harry demanded hotly. "Neither of us would've had the chance to do something like that!"

Luna shook her head. "What price are you willing to pay and how far are you willing to go?"

'For what?' Ron asked cautiously.

"Right now none of you are dead. In fact, neither are Voldemort and those few non magicals." Luna told them, evading Ron's question.

"I am no longer the mortal girl that you once knew as Luna. I am the successor of Balance. And right now, I'm doing my job. So tell me. What would be needed to gain balance in a world where none of you will give an inch?"

Ron and Harry glanced at each other. The only reason they were against each other was mostly because of Harry's way of taking no prisoners. Ron did understand that sometimes you had to kill, but he wasn't prepared to kill unless you knew they were guilty for sure. Sirius's case was on the front of his mind.

While it seemed like a light issue at first glance, both Ron and Harry refused to give an inch. Mostly because there had been no secure prison. And because with taking prisoners would only increase the risks of them escaping and killing your people.

"What are you offering exactly?" Harry asked eventually.

"I have the power to 'awaken' you with all of your power and all of your memories at whatever time you wish. But since I'm Balance it means that they-" she pointed at the unconscious Dark wizard and non magicals- "Would get advantages as well. I am only allowed to hold the slightest fondness of Mortals anymore. Any more than that and I would no longer **be** Balance."

Harry realized what she was getting at. "And if we are working together we can work together with what we ask!" Harry realized. But a frown followed his realization nearly immediately.

"But what's the price? You still haven't answered. I would imagine that it would be something... Heavy."

Luna shrugged. "It depends. You will have no other responsibilities if you choose to 'awaken' in your youth other then creating a united world where light, grey, dark and technology exist in one world, under one rule be it under a democracy, king, emperor or a place where a single man holds all the power." Luna explained.

"The price on the other hand..." Luna shot a very serious glance at them. "You would be the servants of the higher powers. Unable to truly die and unite with the people YOU knew and chained for a very long time to travel the planes and to do what you are being told."

Luna pointed at the other unconscious people. "Variations of Voldemort would be your constant enemy. And make no mistake when I say that the muggles and Voldemort will get some serious advantages to balance out your cooperation."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other again. Were they willing to pay the price? They knew that they were no longer as close as they once were. A shattered trust isn't easily healed.

"And if we refuse?" Harry asked cautiously. Luna shrugged. "Then you will be send forward to be judged. I'm sure that you know, but if you agree to it, then your crimes will be severely limited by your efforts to repent."

"Limitations?" Ron asked eventually. Both wizards knew that it had already been decided. But it was better to know what they were getting into. Or what the limitations would be.

"I'll tell you if it can't happen. The more you ask, the more that the other side can ask for as well. Though." Luna told them. She barely suppressed the pain that she went through. A warning shot from the higher powers. She was coming dangerously close in crossing the line.

Harry turned to Ron. "We both know that when we went to school, or even when we were born that our numbers were already severely depleted." Harry told Ron. "Is there something we can do about that?" he asked his old friend. Ron had been raised in the magical community after all. Even after a world of fighting, there were still things that Harry didn't know and the typical pureblood thought nothing off.

"I suppose that the war against Grindewald and the few other wars couldn't happen. But while they caused a lot of casualties they advanced our world as well." Ron responded.

"Call for me when you are ready." Luna told the two wizards. She vanished without a sound.

"We could always ask for bigger pureblood families?" Harry suggested. "Each family having at least seven childeren. That would increase the amount of witches and wizards for sure."

'Nah!' Ron disagreed. "It would cause a civil war when it came to money and gold and such nonsense. Why not just triple, or even dozen times the amount of muggleborns? If it would be like that for centuries then I don't think people will protest all that much." Ron finished.

Harry shook his head. "That won't work either. The pureblood extremists will have a field da-..." Harry trailed off. "Why not stop that pureblood nonsense before it even begins?"

'How?'

"Salazar Slytherin. If he had never had that battle against Cedric Gryfindor about pure blood issues..."'

"You may have a point." Ron acknowledged. "What else?"

End

And my idea crashes again. I'm giving TOO MANY FUCKING ADVANTAGES. That is why my idea's keep failing.

I'm such a failure at writing sometimes.


	20. ABANDONED Harry with replicator minions

Replicator Harry

Harry with Replicator minions.

WARNING: Story is confusing as this chapter is half rewritten. So be warned.

X

Warning: there are a few blatant references to certain games that just happened apply.

X

01:

START

Harry just stared at the creatures that were supposed to be fictional. "Huh!" Harry remarked. "I guess my addiction is good for something at least." Harry said to himself.

The replicators just continued to observe him without doing anything aggressive.

"Any chance you can tell me where the stargate is?"

No reaction.

"You know, the big circle thing. The one that let's you travel to any planet instantaneously?

Still nothing.

Harry sighed and glared at the idle replicators. "Damn it. I knew it wouldn't have been so-" Harry turned around and nearly fell to the ground in surprise. There before him was the real thing. A real, one hundred percent genuine stargate.

'Hehehe' Harry laughed nervously. "I'm feeling kinda silly now. Looking back at the creatures he could've sworn that they were laughing at him. But that was impossible right?

Taking a chance, Harry tried to address the idle replicators once more. "Since we can't exactly do charades all the time, I suppose there's no way you can somehow change into something that allows us to communicate right?" He wasn't expecting much reaction. But to see the replicators actually do what he suggested was startling.

Harry sat down on the nearest rock to try and figure out what to do. He could barely comprehend that the object behind him was a genuine stargate. That meant that a) there were really Goa'uld out there, b) so were the Wraith, c) same for the Ori and of course the Asgard and the other big races. Harry knew that he was already a strong wizard. Magic reacted to his commands eagerly and without hesitation. If you added his rather quirky mutation on top of that thanks to his unwanted title of 'master of death' then he really was or rather could be a very scary enemy... Or a good ally. Depending how you thought about it.

"_Assuming that these replicators can truly do what the fictional stories implied... Then It would be really difficult to defeat me if they have a competent commander."_

The actions of the replicators in the show were rather uninspired when it came to strategy. Why not raid a few ships, analyse them, replicate more, copy said warships and then repeat the whole thing all over again? Of course, that would mean the replicators could actually win and that they would be an enemy that the Humans of the show and the Asgard couldn't defeat by a long shot.

"Even if they can do all what the fans implied... Even if they can't... What am I supposed to do? I could steal a few star ships of the Goa'uld, have the replicators analyse it and then replicate it all over again by looking for a few uninhabited planets... That would definitely increase their numbers. If I interfere though then all my knowledge of events will be pointless. If I act only subtly then my information will be useless anyway because the Tau'ri will never truly trust my replicators even if I claim they are different from the replicators they know.

Harry stood up and started pacing. Only paying half attention to the replicators. Something he would come to regret shortly. Because he just **had** to start talking to himself at loud.

"Seriously." Harry muttered. "I have what can be an unstoppable army at my command. With some decent leadership I could launch a carefully prepared invasion on planets where the system lords are, take control over them and then have them utterly destroy whoever managed to escape or survive. Then kill said system lords one by one and setting up a government for the Jaffa and the Tok'ra alike."

Harry shook his head again.

"Argh, who am I kidding? I'm not a soldier. I don't know anything about strategy. The games I played can't possibly come close to reality. I can't think of this as a game either. People are going to be killed, hurt captured and anything in between." Harry was no longer watching the replicators at all. He was too caught up in his thoughts.

"My first priority has to be to gain some way too communicate with the replicators. I need to know if they are all of them or if the 'evil' replicators still exist. My second priority is to establish myself and these replicators as different without plans to conquer the galaxy and anything beyond... Though I'm not sure if the Asgard will give me a chance to explain myself."

"Sir."

Harry stopped talking to himself rather abruptly. _"Did I just hear..."_ Harry now noticed that most of the area around him was now clear of just about anything. Trees, stone and even grass was missing except for the lone stone he had sat on earlier.

"Sir."

Harry turned around and stared. "How the heck did you transform yourself into a Geth trooper?"

"We know everything you know sir. Although we are extremely limited in what we can do. We can't build things out of nothing. Just like you can't make fire out of thin air."

"I... See." Harry muttered. "I assume that means you need to have some form of industry to begin with?"

"That's correct sir. However, if we have a sample of something then we can analyse it and reproduce it. Usually. There are of course plenty of exceptions to it."

"Of course." Harry muttered. "That would have just been too easy."

"Sir?" The Geth trooper questioned. It's head turned to the side.

"Never mind that." Harry said quickly. "Still, a Geth isn't supposed to be as intelligent as you are when it is... Alone?" Harry paused when he truly looked beyond and noticed hundreds of replicators working and literally eating raw materials.

"I'm not alone sir." The unnamed Geth look-alike pointed out. "But even if I was then it still wouldn't matter because I was... Chosen so you could communicate with the replicators that haven't chosen a humanoid body."

"Wait, wait, just WAIT a second!" Harry said quickly. "This is getting complicated quickly.

The Geth look-alike bowed it's head in acknowledgement. "I'll try and explain sir. Though I'm confused about certain things just as much as you are."

"Please." Harry nodded. "Tell me what you know if you would."

The Geth look-alike bowed it's head again.

"What you have to understand sir is that the replicators and us are different. The Asgard were never aware of it but we were in what would be a form of civil war. It's not entirely accurate but it's the closest thing to compare it with. Some of us just wanted to explore, increase our numbers and then make friends and offer what we could do to anyone in return for something else. Knowledge. Technology. Or just about anything else. That was our stand point. We weren't above in defending ourselves or even striking at an enemy that was about to attack us first but the others disagreed. They wanted to take what they wanted by force..."

"Why does that remind me of Geth of mass effect?" Harry asked rhetorically.

The Geth look-alike ignored what Harry said and continued explaining what he knew.

It came to a point where we 'the rebels' were nearly completely absorbed except that didn't happen. We had organized ourselves so that even though there were relative few of us we were highly intelligent. One moment we were fighting, the next we were... Somewhere. We were asked a single question. Well, actually several I suppose but it comes down to the same thing. Someone or something asked us if we wanted to survive. If we wanted to try and reverse the roles by destroying the aggressive replicators so they could come to an acceptable compromise at a minimum."

"We were being destroyed rather quickly and the longer we waited the more obvious it seemed that we didn't have a choice if we wanted to survive with our own values intact. So we agreed. Then it asked us what were wiling to do or what we were willing pay in order to survive."

The Geth look-alike paused to let that sink in.

"The price for our survival was high. I'm still not sure if it wouldn't have been better to let us be destroyed because we paid our survival with our freedom."

Harry stared at the get look-alike not knowing what to say. "What... I... Are you telling me that..." Harry paused because he couldn't find the right words to express himself.

"We are now bound to you human. That's the short of it. We are yours to command."

"You've got to be joking!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm very serious actually." The get corrected. "Like I said, we know everything you know. All your anime knowledge, cartoon, science fiction and all that stuff. Most of it is useless for now I've got to admit but there is some very interesting stuff in that head of yours."

"My people are already building an extensive base underground. It will be our headquarters that nothing can penetrate except with the planet's destruction. As long as we don't have a fleet to defend ourselves our only option is to hide underground until we have sufficient resources to put up a fight and survive."

"What about earth? Surely we can ask for their aid?"

"I'm afraid that is very much impossible." The Geth look-alike said calmly.

"Why?"

"Because they are in the middle of their world war."

"Wait, are you telling me that it's around the nineteen forties?" Harry asked incredulously.

"That is correct."

"That's just fricking great." Harry quipped. "What about the Tok'ra or the Asgard or maybe even the Tollan?"

"The Tok'ra wouldn't take you seriously and would be highly aggressive when they encounter my people. That's because of their actions in the past. The same goes for the Tollan. They haven't joined the war against my people's counterparts but they are supplying information, hospitals for their sick and well.. just about anything except military support and the Asgard..."

The Geth look-alike snorted. "They are too caught up in their fight against us. They probably won't accept any offer of friendship if it doesn't offer my people's total enslavement to themselves or at least to have them completely pacified without even able to defend themselves."

"Do we have any allies at all?" Harry asked curiously.

The Geth shrugged. "Once we have the ability we can infiltrate earth and it's governments."

"I don't know..."

"It is your decision sir. This planet is supposed to be pretty isolated. You could decide to stay on this planet and setup enough defences that not even a thousand enemy fleets could break through.

Geth trooper / collective

They can communicate with each other and can also consume raw resources to increase their numbers. Just imagine for a moment if they were real and could be used to clean up garbage, scour the bottom of the ocean(s) to look for sunk ships and maybe even a genuine pirate treasure?


End file.
